Dragon Ball Generation
by Sento Shinrai
Summary: 10 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z. Our old heroes know that they haven't much time till they're gone so when a new Saiyan created by a doctor called Tasai joins our heroes, they know that it's time for the new generation to take over. This is a story about Sento The Bio-Saiyan and his journey to become the leader of the new Z-Warriors. (Check out the poll on my profile!)
1. A Monster's Descendant

Hey guys! Well here is the first chapter! This story takes place 10 years after the end of DBZ. I know this is short but this only the first chapter. Expect the second one to be longer. This is about Sento the Bio-Saiyan. He's the main character.

I do not own any of these characters except my original characters. That goes to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Dragon Ball Generation 1. A Monster's Descendant.

* * *

It's been 10 years since Goku left the Z-Fighters to train Uub. Everybody has gone on with their lives...at least not everybody. Chi-Chi has been in a state of depression for a long time now but she often wouldn't show it especially to Gohan. Gohan and Videl were living together with their daughter Pan who's now 14 years old at Mount Paozu. Chi-Chi was living with Bulma at Capsule Corp. Pan's best friends were Bra and Marron and both of them were a year older than Pan. Vegeta like always kept training for the day he would get his rematch with Goku. Gohan and Goten also kept training so that their dad would be proud of them when he would come back but even they together with Pan were pretty mad at Goku for leaving them. Everybody were pretty mad for leaving them. Vegeta was just disappointed though because he simply wants to fight him. Krillin was really used to it by now so he was the same as ever and always tried to talk to Gohan and Goten about it so they wouldn't eventually hate their own father. And so the Z-Fighters went on with their daily lives...

* * *

Distant from any nearby city was a secret laboratory harboring a crazy scientist named Dr. Tasai and he was working on something that would change the lives of our heroes for good...

**'Yes! He's finally done! He will become the most strongest warrior in history!' **Tasai said.

**'Doctor, Subject 2078 is ready to be employed. What will his name be?' **Tasai's computer asked.

**'His name will be Sento. Sento the Bio-Saiyan.' **Tasai answered and laughed maniacally.

The Doctor with his short gray hair and blue eyes opens up the pod where Sento's in. The young boy looks like he's supposed to be around 15 years old and has long black hair with cold and sharp eyes.

**'Now, Sento. Can you speak?' **Tasai asked.

**'Of course Doctor, I'm not a stupid little infant.' **Sento reacted agressive.

**'That's a sharp tongue you got there. Must be because of your Saiyan genes but I didn't remember Broly talking like that although I've only seen him once on Earth.'** Tasai said.

After the fight Broly had with Gohan and his friends, Tasai regained some of Broly's blood and used it to make a clone. Sento is the clone of Broly but Tasai didn't want to make him as powerful yet so he could first see if he could control him.

**'After I've made some adjustments later, you should be all mine to control. Then we will kill Goku and his wretched friends but first go and explore the world a little. You may even kill a few earthlings if you'd like. But make sure nobody of the Z-Fighters find you, understand?**'

**'Hmph, I'll decide that on my own.'**

**'What?'**

**'I'm grateful for what you did doctor but just like your father...you just can't control your creations.'** Sento said with a grin on his face

**'How dare you talk about my brilliant father Dr. Gero like that!** Tasai reacted very angry.

**'Goodbye Doctor!** Sento says while laughing at the doctor

Sento flew off but he didn't hurt his master which was strange cause the doctor assumed that if this would happen, he would have to need to fight his own creation. That's why he made Sento as powerful as the doctor but Sento could always train cause Sento is practically an actual person becides that he's made out of the DNA of one of the Z-Fighters most fearsome villain. Tasai cursed himself for not making a self destruct device just like with the androids.

**'You will pay dearly for this Sento..DO YOU HEAR ME...YOU WILL PAY! **

* * *

**-End-**


	2. Encounter

Well here's Chapter 2 :) Yup I'm really trying to get these chapters as fast as possible. So here it is...Enjoy!

This time the chapter is a bit longer. They will get longer when the story actually picks up.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 2 Encounter**

* * *

West City...a huge city full of people and in the middle there is one building that really stands out, most off all when you hear a explosion coming out of it. Capsule Corporation.

**'Vegeta! Again!?** Bulma yelled.

There's a lot of rubble and out of the rubble our favorite Saiyan prince stands up with his outfit ripped apart.

**'What woman!? Can't you see that I'm training!** Vegeta yelled back.

**'Yeah right! What were you doing? Digging through the rubble?'** Bulma answered back.

Both Bulma and Vegeta heard laughter and looked where it came from only to see Pan, Bra, Marron, Trunks and Goten.

**'Shut up! Shut up all of you!**

The young ones immediately stop laughing and keep their mouths shut instead of Bra...

**'Mom totally owned you there dad' **Bra says and then laughs.

**'I swear young lady, one more word from you and you're grounded! That way you can't see your weak little boyfriend anymore!' **Vegeta answered.

Bra sticks out her tongue to Vegeta and a vein pops up on Vegeta and the rest start giggling.

**'That's it! You're grounded, oh and Trunks and Goten...**(Trunks and Goten immediately stopped laughing) **I'll see you in your battle suits later tonight.'  
**

**'Awwwww whyyyyyy?**' They cried.

**'Vegeta! Bra, you're not grounded and Trunks and Goten, you don't have to fight Vegeta.'** Bulma defended them.

**'Yeahhhhhh!' **They cheered.

Vegeta growls and just walks off and the rest all look like they have just won a fight against Majin Buu or something.

* * *

At Mount Paozu a man was sitting on a grassy field looking towards the sky. This man was Gohan.

**'Dad, where are you? I've really missed you and so do Goten and Pan and all the others. Why did you leave us like that? Why? Why? Whyyyyyyyyyy!?'** Gohan thought.

Gohan's ki begins to flare up. Gohan screams and completely destroys the hill he was sitting on and he turns into a Super Saiyan. His eyes are now a beautiful green and his hair rose up for the transformation. Gohan screamed one last time and his hair is now fully golden and his aura is bright yellow but it seems he can't stop raising his power. Vegeta and every other Z-Fighter feel Gohan's power rise up and their all pretty much shocked with how much stronger he got. After a while Gohan and even all the others feel a pretty strong power level fly towards Gohan. It was Sento... Sento stopped right in front of Gohan and he was shocked by Gohan's power but Gohan powered back down. Vegeta immediately flew towards Gohan with Trunks, Goten and Pan following him. Gohan spoke up first.

**'Who are you? You look quite young. You shouldn't be here.' **

Sento says nothing.

**'Can't you speak?'** Gohan asked.

Gohan quickly scans Sento with his eyes. Sento is pretty muscular just like Gohan when he was around that age. He sees the long spiky hair and black eyes but they were really cold. They really didn't show any emotion. His gi was fully dark red with a black belt and black boots and a black robe that covered his shoulder a little. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Pan arrived besides Gohan.

**'Dad! Who is this guy?'** Pan asked.

**'I don't know Pan.'** Gohan answered his daughter.

**'He just looks like a little weak brat.'** Vegeta says.

Sento got a little irritated by Vegeta's remark.

**'My name is Sento and next time Vegeta before you speak, know who you're talking to. I am a Saiyan just like you.'**

**'What!?' **Everyone yells.

**'What do you mean you're a Saiyan? And how did you know Vegeta's name?'** Gohan asks.

**'I know all of your names...Gohan and your daughter Pan, the prince or king I guess himself Vegeta, his son Trunks and Trunks' best friend and Gohan's little brother Goten. You see, I am a made Saiyan. You can call me a... Bio-Saiyan. I was made to kill you all.'**

* * *

**-End-**


	3. Legendary Super Saiyan

This is chapter is much longer than the others :) I just couldn't stop writing this one xD Well here it is Chapter 3! Oh and do please review so I can know if I did something wrong or you can even say that it was awesome, either way I would like to hear more of you guys

* * *

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 3 Legendary Super Saiyan**

* * *

The heroes were shocked by this statement. He was going to 'kill' them? What makes him think he could do that? What makes him think it would be as easy as he said it? These questions were roaming they're heads.

**'You were going to kill us?' **Vegeta asks.

The Prince laughs hysterically.

**'You think you could beat us!? I can feel your power, kid. You're not that powerful.'**

**'Not right now but...if the doctor would have finished me then it would have been a all different story.' **Sento said back.

**'Doctor?' **Goten wondered.

**'Dr. Tasai...he made me out of the genes of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly.' **Sento answered.

**'What!? Broly!?' **they yell besides Pan.

**'Broly?' **Pan asked.

**'The Legendary Super Saiyan called Broly. That guy...he was a monster and he solely wanted to kill my father. For some reason he hates dad but 10 years ago right before Buu came along, the spirit of dad, Goten and I killed him so how...?' **Gohan answered his daughter.

The heroes were astonished by this and wanted to know more.

**'Yes, but you see right after you and your family killed him, his blood was laying around and who spied on your whole fight used the blood to make a fighter. A Bio-Saiyan. To be precise...you can call me a clone.' **Sento explained.

**'What? What a disgrace!' **Vegeta yelled.

This is the last straw...Sento was done with Vegeta's annoying remarks.

**'VEGETA! ONE LAST TIME OR I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!' **

**'What!?'**

Vegeta as king of all Saiyans was not going to be disrespected by this 'fake' Saiyan. Vegeta was about to go and attack but...

**'Wait!' **Sento said.

Sento sensed someone closing in on their location and he knew exactly who that was.

**'Got too scared or something?' **Vegeta mocked.

**'No, Vegeta. He sensed it already but there is someone approaching us but I don't recognize this power.' **Gohan answered.

**'It's Dr. Tasai.' **Sento said.

Even Sento was pretty scared for his master. He didn't know if he would have something to destroy him.

**'You never explained...who is Dr. Tasai?' **Gohan asked.

**'Dr. Gero's son.' **Sento answered.

**'Dr. Gero!?'**

**'Damn that old geezer!' **Vegeta said.

After Dr. Tasai arrived and everybody were pretty surprised cause he was all alone. Would he face everyone on his own? He wouldn't be that crazy to actually do that right?

**'Ahhh, the Z-Fighters themselves. It's a honor to finally meet you all. May I ask...where is Goku?' **Tasai said.

**'Kakarot is gone. He's on an extended vacation but I'll take you on... BY MYSELF!' **Vegeta answered first.

Vegeta flew towards Tasai and goes for a punch to the face but Tasai dodges and goes for a punch to Vegeta's gut but Vegeta grabs the punch with both of his hands. He then kicks Tasai in the chin which makes fly away and while Tasai was still flying in the air from Vegeta's kick, Vegeta appears right above Tasai and hits him with his elbow in the stomach. Tasai lands on the ground and it's pretty much destroyed a little.

**'Damn...You wretched...Saiyan...' **Tasai cursed.

Tasai goes into his pocket and pulls out a little device.

**'Wait...NO, VEGETA DO NOT LET HIM PRESS THAT BUTTON!' **Sento screamed.

**'Why!?'**

**'Hahahahahaha! You will all die!' **Tasai yelled.

Tasai presses the button and a antenna comes out of it and points it towards Sento. Green lines appear across Sento's body. All of a sudden Sento screams in pain and he begins to get teary blue eyes and his hair begins rise up and becomes yellow. His muscles begin to grow around his whole body and his eyes turned full white with no pupils. His hair begins to stand up even more and he even becomes longer in length. The transformation is over and a new Legendary Super Saiyan has arrived. The Legendary Super Saiyan Sento...

**'His power...it's...it's unbelievable.' **Vegeta said shaking.

Gohan looks towards Dr. Tasai. Gohan flies towards Dr. Tasai to destroy that remote but Sento interferes and appears in front of Gohan. He punches Gohan in the stomach. Gohan bents over with saliva spilling out of his mouth. Sento then elbows Gohan on the back of his head and Gohan was making his way to the ground but suddenly Gohan stopped and it seems Sento has grabbed Gohan's leg. Sento punches Gohan rapidly in the stomach and then gives him a hard knee in the stomach which makes Gohan spit out blood. Sento lets go of Gohan's leg and Gohan falls down to the ground.

Trunks and Goten both transform into Super Saiyan and attack Sento, they both punch Sento in the stomach but Sento doesn't budge and he grabs their heads and pounds their heads against each other and then slams their faces against his knees and lets them go. He pushes his hands to their stomachs and his hands begin to shine, readying a blast for the kill but Vegeta intervenes and kicks Sento in the face. Goten and Trunks fall down.

**'Damn! He's stronger than Broly!' **Vegeta thought.

**'Hahahaha! Yes I am Vegeta! I am much more stronger than Broly!' **Sento said.

**'You read my mind!?'**

**'No, I could just see it on your face. Mwhahahahaha! Also, don't try to attack the doctor... whenever the doctor is in trouble, I'll receive his danger signals and I'll be there in no time.'**

**'Doesn't matter, I'm a warrior! I'll beat you, one on one!'**

**'Yes, of course you will.'**

Sento grins and powers up. Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and also powers up. Pan looks towards the two with shock on her face.

**'No...dad, uncle Goten, Trunks...' **Pan cried.

Both of the Saiyans scream unleashing their power. They clash and bolts of lightning appear whenever they clash. Disappearing again and again just to try and beat each other. They cry out whenever they are about to clash. They clash one last time and mountains are crumbling by their sheer power. They both punch and kick etc. each other but none of them get a hit on each other. Sento gets a punch in on the face of Vegeta and then knees him in the stomach and then grabs the back of Vegeta's head and pushes his head towards the ground pounding his face. Sento, now standing above Vegeta's body puts his foot on the back of his head and puts more force in his foot trying to crush Vegeta's head. Sento then gets punched in the face by Gohan and Sento flies into a mountain.

Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and turns to the famous stance and then cups his hands together.

**'KAMEEEE...HAMEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAA!' **Gohan yelled.

The blue blast turns towards the rubble where Sento is laying in, the blast connects and a huge explosion erupts. After a while, the smoke dies down and it's silent...too silent. All of a sudden they see a light shining within the rubble and then a small ki blast flies towards Gohan and Gohan dodges by turning his head the other way but when he looked back again, Sento's right in front of him and punches him in the face which pushes Gohan away for a bit. Vegeta then jumps up and punches Sento in the cheek but it seems it didn't effect him and Sento punches Vegeta in the stomach which makes Vegeta bent over with blood and saliva spilling out of his mouth. Sento then pushes a blast against Vegeta's back and it explodes in front of him with Vegeta laying unconscious on the floor. Through the smoke a small fist comes up and Sento blocks it and then smoke goes away and he sees that it's Pan.

**'YOU MONSTER! YOU HURT MY DAD! I'LL KILL YOU!' **Pan screamed.

Pan goes for another punch and hits him, she then keeps punching him the face and they slowly move to the back till they hit a wall. Pan jumps back and then goes in again and keeps punching him again in the stomach and it seems that this is actually taking effect on Sento.

**'Hahaha, like father like daughter I guess.' **Gohan said with a smile on his face.

Gohan of course saying this while he's still laying on the ground.

Pan keeps punching and punching and then again steps back and also steps into the famous position.

**'KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!'**

The blast hits Sento right in the face and after a while just like Pan right now, you would think that it was all over but Sento was just standing there astonished by what just happened.

**'No! Pan, get out of the way!' **Gohan yelled.

**'Do not worry Gohan. I will not hurt her. I do not know why but it seems that I don't have the desire to hurt her.' **Sento said softly.

**'What?' **Gohan wondered.

Tasai laughs.

**'Oh no!' **Gohan says.

**'Sento! Do you really think you have a choice?' **Tasai said.

Tasai turns up the volume on the remote and Sento screams again and his power begins to rise even more and his hair begin to rise up even more and his muscles become even more sturdier but what really seems that this may be the end of them all is the electricity surrounding Sento's body. He's now a Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Sento's eyes has veins right next to it. He wants to punch Pan but everybody knows that a punch like that would kill her but before the punch hits, the punch gets stopped by a Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan but the force of the punch still hits all three of them back. Pan is out cold but Vegeta and Gohan stand up.

**'It's time for round two!'**

* * *

-**End-**


	4. Vegeta Ascended

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 4 Vegeta Ascended**

* * *

Gohan and Vegeta were both standing right over Sento. They needed to win this fight or else the world might be in big trouble.

**'Gohan, Vegeta, do you really think your measly power levels will overcome mine? How foolish of you!**'Sento taunted.

**'Now would be the right time to go 'mystic' Gohan.'** Vegeta suggested.

**'Sorry Vegeta, I've been training but not enough. I can't go Mystic anymore.'** Gohan explained.

**'Damn! I knew you and those kids should have trained more! Only I gotten much stronger than I was before.'**

**'But it seems it's still not enough. I mean...do you feel that?'**

**'I have something but...I haven't actually used it in a real battle before so it's kinda hard. We should first try and lower his stamina, even for a little.'**

Dr. Tasai steps beside Sento.

**'Do you feel this power! Mwhahahaha! You can't hope to defend yourselves against him! So stop stalling and DIE!'** Tasai said.

Sento flies towards Gohan and Vegeta but it's so fast, they didn't even see it coming. Sento punches Vegeta, turns, then kicks Gohan in the face. Turns again and with a energy push blasts Gohan and Vegeta away. They both stopped in midair but they were too late as Sento grabbed their faces and flew towards a mountain to push them so hard in it that they're stuck. Sento steps back.

**'ERASER CANNON!'** Sento yelled.

Sento shoots Broly's own signature attack towards the two Saiyans causing a huge explosion. After the smoke clears, Sento sees nobody and he knows that he at least should see a body. He looked around and all of a sudden he got grabbed from behind by Gohan.

**'Yeahhh! Got you!** **Vegeta!'** Gohan said.

Vegeta appears in front of Sento and cups his hands and turns.

**'GALICK GUN!'** Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta shot the purple blast and Gohan let go of Sento at the exact moment so that he would still get hit and yes, he absolutely got hit.

Vegeta and Gohan look absolutely torn up, with their clothes being torn up in multiple places. All of a sudden, both Saiyans feel Sento's power.

The smoke clears and they see a very angry Sento floating in the air across Gohan and Vegeta. His robe was long gone, as well as his shirt which got ripped apart because of his muscles but now he has bruises all over his chest and face and his pants got torn up.

**'Haha...HAHAHAHAHA! Was that your all? How amusing. I didn't believe the son of the amazing hero Gohan and the 'king' of all Saiyans Vegeta would be this weak! Don't worry though. I'll kill you nice and slow!'** Sento taunted.

**'No! Sento, you should kill them fast so we can go look for Goku!'** Tasai ordered.

Sento turns towards Tasai and has a intimidating look on his face. Tasai got the chills for a moment and decided to back away. Sento understood the motion and knew he could do what he wanted.

**'So, just like your father... you just want to kill my dad?'** Gohan asked.

**'Of course, it is because of your father that my father threw years of his life away just to kill him and then he just got killed by the creations that were supposed to help him! If it wouldn't have been for Goku...MY FATHER WOULD HAVE NEVER DIED LIKE HE DID!'** Tasai said angry.

**'Personally, I don't care. You see, I'm just here for shits and giggles. To have some fun while turning heads.'** Sento said.

Sento has a evil grin on his face but a certain prince started to get irritated.

**'Alright! Enough with the talking! Let's fight!'** Vegeta said.

**'Certainly.'** Sento said smiling.

Now both Vegeta and Gohan go in for the attack, Sento blocks all of the attacks by both of them but then they both get a punch in. Gohan kicks him up and then Vegeta appears above Sento and uses a axe handle to Sento to fly him back to Gohan and Gohan then uses a roundhouse kick and Sento flies to the left. Vegeta appears a few meters behind Sento.

**'MASENKO...HAAAAAA!'** Gohan yelled.

**'BIG BANG ATTACK!'** Vegeta screamed.

Sento stops in the air and sees that the blasts are coming from both sides and they connect causing a huge explosion in the sky. Gohan appears next to Vegeta. Out of the smoke, Sento flies out of the smoke at top speed and slows down when he's in front of Gohan and Vegeta. He puts both of his hands to their chests.

**'DOUBLE ERASER BLOW!'**

Sento blasts the two Saiyans away but their still alive and that was all part of Sento's plan. Now their clothes are really ripped and broken.

**'Vegeta, even he is pretty roughed up so what was your plan?'** Gohan asked.

**'You've got to hold him for one minute and then I'm done.'**

**'One minute huh? Well, we only have this one chance.'**

Gohan flies up.

**'You're going to face me alone? Hahahaha! You must be doing this cause you guys got some plan. Doesn't matter, IN THE END YOU'LL STILL DIE!'** Sento screamed.

Sento goes in for the attack and punches in the stomach making Gohan spill out blood and saliva. Sento grabs Gohan's hair and punches and knees him the stomach and keeps doing this over and over again.

Vegeta powers up and screams his lungs out. Sento feels this and let's go of Gohan and flies towards Vegeta but he got blasted in the back by Gohan.

**'Don't...turn your...back on...me.'**

**'I'll kill you first then!'  
**

Sento goes and continues to beat down on Gohan.

**'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE SAIYAN KING HAS RISEN ONCE AGAIN YOU FOOL! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A SUPER SAIYAN 3!?'** Vegeta screamed.

Sento stops and looks towards Vegeta with as well as Gohan and Dr. Tasai.

Vegeta's hair begins to grow longer and longer and his eyebrows disappeared and his power is still rising, more and more and more.

**'He's stronger than me...'** Sento said softly.

**'Haha...nice going there...Vegeta.'** Gohan said with a big grin on his face.

Gohan falls down below and leaves it to Vegeta.

**'NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T BE STRONGER ME!'** Sento cries.

Sento flies with extreme anger towards Vegeta and tries to punch but Vegeta quickly catches it with his hand. He then brings Sento down and smashes him on the ground.

**'Have you felt any fear yet? You should have cause I'm... a SUPER SAIYAN 3!'**

**'No, I didn't plan for this. I need to retreat now!' **Tasai said.

Tasai runs off, he won't fly cause he could get spotted. Neither Sento nor Vegeta catches up on this.

Sento stands up and tries to punch with his other hand but that one also get caught. Vegeta knees Sento in the gut and Sento even spills blood, he then looks towards Vegeta and Vegeta puts a hand towards Sento's face and blasts him through a mountain.

Vegeta slowly walks towards Sento and disappears, he now stands atop of the rubble and grabs Sento by the throat.

** You...worthless disgusting...sight of a king...you...sicken me.'** Sento said.

**'Well, that's too bad.'**

Vegeta throws Sento up, waits for a bit, jumps and missile dropkicks Sento in the stomach. Sento flies towards the rubble and lands in it.

**'A half-saiyan, a quarter-saiyan or even a bio-saiyan. None lives up to the potential of a full blooded. We keep fighting and training till the day we die only to become the strongest. You're one of the many people who tried to defy me but in the end... it doesn't matter. You may beat me down, you may think you got me down for the count but you're only furthering the inevitable, me standing on top with you laying at my feet just like you are right now. Goodbye...Sento The Bio-Saiyan.'**

Vegeta sticks his hand out towards Sento on the ground.

**'BIG BANG ATTACK!'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

Please review and keep enjoying the story :)


	5. Final Struggle (End of Saga)

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 5 Final Struggle**

* * *

**'BIG BANG ATTACK!'**

**'NO!'** said a voice.

**'What!? Who is this? Kakarot? Where are you?'** Vegeta asked.

**'Hey Vegeta! I'm talking to you through your thoughts.'** Goku said happily.

**'Since when...! Ughhh, what is it!?'**

**'Don't kill him! It wasn't his fault for what he did, he even showed compassion for Pan.'**

**'First of all! He threw that 'compassion' away when he turned Super Saiyan 2 and second of all...WERE YOU WATCHING THE FIGHT THE WHOLE TIME!'**

**'Uhhh...yeah...hehehehe.'**

**'I'm so going to kill you Kakarot.'**

**'Well you certainly could, you're really strong Vegeta.'**

**'Yes, I know I am Kakarot but where are you? Your family misses you!'**

**'Well, I'm on a far off planet. Don't know which one though but I'm training here with Uub but we could feel the power levels from here. So, I couldn't possibly be there in time.'**

**'Kakarot, stop it with your fake crap, we both know that you could use your Instant Transmission to be here in no time.'**

All of a sudden, Vegeta begins to feel a rise in Sento's power level. Sento goes for a punch to Vegeta but then the punch gets blocked by a unknown hand, well...not really unknown. It's Goku! Super Saiyan 3 Goku to be exact.

**'So you're Sento, it's nice to meet you.'** Goku said with a grin on his face.

**'And you must be Kakarot or Goku I guess. You're also a Super Saiyan 3. It seems I'm outmatched.' **Sento said.

Then Sento hears a voice in his head...'**KAKAROT!**'.

**'What!?'**

Sento steps back.

**'KAKAROT! KAKAROT! KAKAROT! KAKAROT!'**

This keeps going in Sento's head over and over and over.

**'KAKAROT!'** Sento now screams.

Sento in pure rage attacks Goku head on, Goku dodges Sento's punch and flies up and Sento flies after him and keeps attacking him but Goku seems to dodge every attack.

**'Hmph, he really has Broly's genes.'** Vegeta said.

Goku now blocks a punch, grabs the arm and kicks Sento in the stomach. He throws Sento down and Sento stops in midair and flies back to Goku and gets a punch in.

**'He's getting stronger by the minute, this is really fun!'** Goku thought.

Goku also stops in midair and Sento stops right in front him. They now stand right in front of each other, with their noses almost touching each other.

**'You know, you're only the second person where I needed to use this power.'** Goku says.

**'THEN I'M ALSO THE FIRST PERSON TO BREAK YOUR NECK IN THAT FORM!'** Sento yelled.

Sento tries to grab Goku but Goku grabs Sento's arms and knees Sento in the gut and then does a somersault to hit Sento in the back of his head with his heel. Sento falls to the ground but he immediately stands up and sees Goku in front of him and Goku punches him in the face, Sento then turns by the punch and then grabs Goku by the back of his head to slam Goku's face in the ground.

**'Eraser Cannon!'**

Sento throws the sphere of energy towards Goku's body which leaves a huge explosion, out of the smoke Sento flies up but then Goku appears behind him and uses a axe handle to slam Sento back to the ground.

After a while, Sento stands back up.

**'KAKAROT! I'LL KILL YOU! OMEGA BLASTER!'**

Sento uses Broly strongest attack and uses it against Goku. Goku waits a while and then he stands into the position he made famous.

**'KAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'**

The two blasts connect and a surge of energy makes everything crumble around them. Both of them are doing everything to win this struggle. Sento throws a Eraser Cannon towards the blast which makes it even bigger and it even starts to push the Kamehameha. Goku screams one last time '**HAAAAAAAAAA' **the Kamehameha becomes even bigger now and starts to push the Omega Blaster right towards Sento and just when it's close, Sento tries to stop the blast with his hands burning his hands in the progress. Sento can't stop it anymore. It seems that the power of the blast is too strong for him and Sento's engulfed by it, exploding on contact.

Goku turns back to normal.

**'Phew, I hope that it wasn't too much for him.'** Goku said.

**'Kakarot has become very strong. I can't wait for my rematch.'** Vegeta thought.

Vegeta has a huge smirk on his face and also powers down.

**'Now, for that annoying doctor.'** Vegeta said.

**'Oh, he's long gone.'** Goku then said.

**'What!?'**

**'Yes, he ran away when you were turning Super Saiyan 3.'**

**'Damn that old man!'**

They see Sento completely powered down on the ground, unconscious.

**'It seems he's back to normal.'** Vegeta said while looking towards Sento

**'If only we could do something so that can't happen again.'** Goku then suggested.

**'Maybe Bulma knows something. Are you coming with me Kakarot?'** Vegeta asked.

**'Yeah, let me get Uub real quick.'**

Goku uses Instant Transmission and he quickly comes back with a grown up Uub right beside him. Uub has become more muscular and has the exact same gi as Goku on. Uub is now a 20 year old man.

Then Yajirobe arrives with his car.

**'Yajirobe! Long time no see!'** Goku said cheerily.

**'Hey Goku, glad you're back. Korin thought that you might needed some Senzu Beans so...here it is.'** Yajirobe said in his usual tone.

**'Thanks!'** Goku said.

Yajirobe hops back into his car and flies away.

**'Oh well, he didn't want to stay long.'**

**'Who cares Kakarot! Give me a damn bean.'**

Goku gives Vegeta, himself and everybody else a bean. They were all really shocked that Goku was here. Obviously Gohan, Goten and Pan were very mad but they discussed that they would talk later. So they all flew off with Sento on Goku's shoulder towards Capsule Corporation.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Please Review and show if you liked the chapter.**


	6. A New Member

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here is the sixth chapter but you should know that the first 5 chapters was like a whole saga of it self. I will put it in the description at my account under Dragon Ball Generation so you'll get it, but now you should see it as a beginning of new saga. Now, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 6**** A New Member**

* * *

Goku(with Sento on his shoulder), Vegeta, Gohan, Uub, Trunks, Goten and Pan all arrive back at Capsule Corp.

**'Vegeta! Where were all of you!?'** Bulma asked.

Bulma looked towards Goku and Uub and it her normally angry face first turned to sadness, then happiness, then anger.

**'Oh no...'** Vegeta said.

**'Goku! Where the hell were you for 10 years! Your wife missed you! Your family missed you! We all missed you!'** Bulma yelled.

**'Hehehehe, yeah I'm sorry, I should have contacted you guys once in a while.'** Goku said.

Goku answered with the same smile he had since he was a kid. Bulma couldn't stay mad after she saw that infamous Son family smile, but then...Chi-Chi saw Goku. Goku noticed Chi-Chi looking at him.

**'Hey Chi-Chi!'** Goku cheered.

**'Hey Chi-Chi?'** Chi-Chi said silently.

Chi-Chi walked towards Goku.

**'You've been gone for ten whole years and the only thing you say is 'hey Chi-Chi'...how dare you...'**

**'Chi-Chi?'** Goku wondered what was going on.

**'Mom...'** Gohan said silently.

**'Come on, woman! It a Saiyan's duty to keep training! Bsck on Planet Vegeta, males would be gone longer than 10 years as would the women so...'** Vegeta yelled.

**'VEGETA! Shut up...'** Gohan said intimidating.

Vegeta could feel Gohan's power rise and decided to stay quiet.

**'Ten whole years...ten whole years...ten whole years...TEN WHOLE YEARS GOKU! WHERE WERE YOU! WHERE WERE YOU FOR YOUR FAMILY!'** Chi-Chi screamed.

**'Chi-Chi, I...'**

**'Don't, just...don't.'**

Chi-Chi begins to cry and walks away.

**'Chi-Chi! Wait...'**

**'No dad! This is what you left. Do you even know what you did? You****'ve hurt us in a way that Frieza or Cell or Majin Buu never could.'** Gohan yelled.

Gohan also walks away..

**'You guys...you don't understand...'** Goku thought.

**'Don't worry Goku, they'll come by soon enough.'** Bulma said.

**'I hope so... You guys feel the same don't you?'** Goku asked.

Goku looks towards Goten and Pan.

**'To be honest, yes we do Dad but I think that Gohan and Mom feel more about this than any of us, I'm angry but I'm more...disappointed. As is Pan...'** Goten said.

Goten was going to looks towards Pan but she was suddenly not behind him anymore. He looked around and saw she was looking at Sento. (Sento was already dropped during all the commotion.)

**'Why didn't he want to hurt me? Is it because he thinks I'm weak? Or something else?'** Pan thought.

**'Pan!'** Goten yelled.

**'Yeah yeah, I'm mad blablabla.'**

Goku and Goten both scratch their heads with a uncomfortable smile on their faces.

**'So, uhhh...who's the kid?'** Bulma asked.

**'Well, that's a long story.'** Goten said.

Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Pan explain everything about Sento and that they need Bulma's help.

**'I see, I'll work on him right away.'** Bulma claimed.

Vegeta grabs Sento and walks with Bulma to her laboratory.

**'Goku, do you wanna come in and eat?'** Bulma asked.

**'No, that would be too awkward right now so I'll go too Master Roshi to say hello and eat there.'**

**'Alright, have it your way.'**

**'Bye, dad. See you later.'** Goten said.

**'Bye, grandpa.'** Pan said after Goten.

**'See you later guys.'**

Goku uses Instant Transmission and disappears with Uub who was silent the whole time since he felt awkward.

* * *

Bulma tries everything to get that device which Tasai controlled him with to get out his body but she can't open up his body cause he's not mechanical. Everything about him is almost the same as a normal being.

**'Find anything?'** Vegeta asked.

**'Well, I know now where the device is in his body but I can't just open him up plus his hair gets in the way.'** Bulma answered.

**'Then just cut it off, woman!'**

**'I can't just cut it off, Vegeta! Maybe he likes his very...very long hair!'**

Pan just continues watching Sento and ingnores Vegeta's and Bulma's argument.

**'He doesn't have much of a choice so just do it'  
**

**'Ughh, you're impossible.'**

Bulma cuts off Sento's hair but she doesn't make it to short. Just so that it's not too long. It now reaches to the middle of his back since the device is at the lower part of his back. Bulma together with one of her robots cuts a little into his back and operates almost the same as a doctor in a hospital and almost easily.

**'Damn it, why is she so smart?'** Vegeta thought.

**'If it is about science, I'm probably stronger than a Super Saiyan 3.'** Bulma said mockingly.

Bulma laughs with a proud look on her face.

**'Shut up! He's waking up.'** Vegeta yelled.

Sento's eyes slowly opens up. He quickly sits up and looks around him. He sees Vegeta, Pan and Bulma.

**'What happened!?'** Sento asked.

**'Welcome boy.'** Vegeta said.

Vegeta has a huge smirk on his face.

**'You got your ass kicked by me and Kakarot but in the end Kakarot spared you. My wife here operated on you to get that device out.'**

**'The one the doctor used on me?'**

**'Yes.'**

**'Hey! My name is Bulma.'** Bulma cut in on the conversation.

**'Yes...I know you already, but did you kill the doctor?'** Sento asked.

**'No, he escaped.'** Vegeta answered.

**'What!? You should have killed him! He will come back with something stronger than me probably.'**

**'First of all, Kakarot and I can handle anything. Second of all, about your powers...it's gone.'**

**'What...what do you mean?'**

**'As in, you probably can't even go Super Saiyan.'**

**'...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Liked the chapter? Then please review :)**


	7. Return of the Androids

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 7 The Return of The Androids.**

* * *

**'I lost my strength? Damn it!' **Sento thought.

**'Don****'t worry though.' **Vegeta reassured him.

Vegeta smirks and Sento looks towards Vegeta with a astonished look on his face.

**'I'll train you. First, I thought of you as a worthless piece of thrash. A fault towards the Saiyan race.' **

Sento quickly getting agitated by Vegeta's remarks.

**'Is there a point?' **Sento asked.

**'Let me finish! You were thrash...until I saw you fight. You fight like Broly but with more intelligence and reason behind your attacks. I would like to explore this side of you.' **

**'Well, I'm not going to say no.' **Sento said with a grin on his face.

**'Then, follow me.' **

Bulma and Pan look towards them while they walk away.

**'He ignored me! Wait, why do I feel so mad about that? Probably nothing.' **Pan thought.

* * *

We now go a few hours back to when Goku and Uub went to Kame House.

**'Master Goku, before we go in...' **Uub said.

**'Uub?' **Goku was wondering what Uub was going to say.

**'I feel...I feel like it's all my fault. You're family's mad at you because of m...' **Goku stopped him.

**'DON'T finish that sentence. It's not your fault Uub. It was my choice to train you. Let's just forget about that for a while and go in.'**

Goku enters Kame House.

**'Hey there!' **Goku waved at them.

Krillin, #18 and Master Roshi already felt Goku's power when he fought Sento. They were actually trying to understand what was going on the whole time but they knew that they weren't going to be of much help so they just stayed there. Everybody was still very surprised by Goku's appearance.

**'Goku!' **They screamed besides #18 and Marron.

Krillin hugged Goku and the other two just cheered while #18 was just being #18 about it and Marron looked really confused.

**'Mom, why is dad being so strange?' **Marron asked.

**'Daddy is always being strange honey.' **#18 answered.

They all calmed down.

**'Oh! #18, I wanted to ask you something!' **Goku surprised them for a bit.

**'What is it?' **#18 asked.

**'Do you know more about Dr. Gero's...uhhh, personal life? **Goku asked.

**'No, we never cared. Why?'**

**'Well, it seems he had a son named Tasai and it seems he's even smarter than Dr. Gero himself.' **Goku said with a serious look on his face.

**'Yeah, we felt all the power levels.' **Krillin said.

Goku told everyone about Dr. Tasai and Sento having Broly's genes and such.

**'I didn't know about any of this! Oh well, you killed him right?' **#18 asked.

**'Well, not really. You see, he escaped hehehehe.'**

Goku has that smile on his face again.

**'Then, he will come back with something even stronger.' **#18 said looking at the ground.

**'Probably, but we****'ll be ready.' **Goku reassured them

**'Well, if Goku says it then I'm all for it. But, Goku...did you see your family?' **Krillin asks with a worried look on his face.

**'Yes...yes, I did.' **Goku says silently.

Krillin sees the somber look on Goku's face and decides to stay quiet about it.

**'Now, enough with the serious talk. How was your training with this young man?' **Roshi breaks the silence.

**'Oh yeah, Uub has really grown up! How old are you?' **Krillin asked.

Uub blushes and then answers.

**'I'm 20.' **Uub answered.

**'Oh, you really got older.' **Krillin said with a smile.

And hours past while they talked and talked.

* * *

At the edge of North City is a little house. In the house there are stairs that goes down to the basement. It seems that there's a huge laboratory here. You see Dr. Tasai laying down while the computer is working on him. It seems he's doing the same thing to himself as what his father did. Become a android.

**'Operation complete doctor.' **said the Computer.

The pod opened up and Tasai climbed out of it. It seems he not only became a android, it seems he not only became stronger but he also seems...younger. He now has long hair just like his father but black. A rather youthful face. Pretty big muscles. The same sharp blue eyes and he became taller.

**'Computer, have you received the information?' **Tasai asked.

**'Yes, doctor. I have information that three androids are still alive. Android 18 has married Goku's best friend Krillin and together they have a child named Marron, android 17 lives on the outskirts of West City and there's a old model Dr. Gero made years ago, android 8. Android 8 has a friendship with Goku since he was a child. He resigns at Jingle Village.' **the Computer says.

**'What about the others?' **Tasai aksed.

**'Android 22, 23 and 24 are ready to be employed.'**

**'No! I want every little bug out! I don't want to end up like my father. I'm much smarter than that.'**

**'Then do you want to activate the backup channel of 8, 17 and 18?'**

**'How much stronger will they become?'**

**'I know that they will become largely more stronger than Cell with all the adjustments you made doctor.**

**'Hmmm, I don't know if that's strong enough but their loved ones for the Z-Fighters, so we may have a edge with this. Hahahaha, father always thinks two steps ahead. It's a shame he never got to use this. Well, it wouldn't matter when he would use it anyway. They would be far to weak.** Tasai thought. '**Hahahaha! Do it!' **He yelled.

**'Yes, doctor.' **the computer said.

* * *

At the outskirts of West City a man with long hair reaching to the shoulders walked towards the city. He has sharp blue eyes, a long brown coat, a orange scarf and a black t-shirt and blue pants but at the end there's green. It turns out to be android 17.

**'I hate buying food, I rather hunt for food.' **#17 said with an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

At Jingle Village, #8 as always is helping the villagers with anything they can.

**'Well, what do I do next?' **#8 asked.

#8 says with a big smile. #8 is probably the nicest android there is but not for long at least until...

* * *

**'Doctor! Doctor! We were wrong!' **the Computer yelled.

**'What!?' **Tasai says with a uneasy look on his face.

**'It seems that android 8 was not made by your father. He was made by a doctor named Flappe.'**

**'Hmmm, I see. Does not matter. We know all the desgins just do it.'**

**'But...!'**

**'Do it!' **Tasai said, now a little agitated.

**'Then everything will be activated.'**

* * *

The lights in the laboratory becomes red and #8, #17 and #18 all of a sudden all have headaches. The people look towards #8 and wonder what's happening but #8 denies all help and screams in pain. #17 also screams in pain and holds his head, the people around him don't know what's happening. #18 has the exact same thing, all her friends want to help her but she denies all of it.

**'Mom! Dad, what's happening!?' **Marron with a worried look on her face.

**'I...I don't know.' **Krillin says with the same look.

#18 runs towards the door and steps outside and falls into the sand, but then she just falls unconsious. So do #17 and #8. Then all three of them glow full white and surrounding them there's electricity. Pushing the people that wants to help them away.

**'Ok! This is strange!' **Goku yelled.

**'Yes, master...we know.' **Uub said.

**'Wait! Could this be...Tasai's doing!?' **Goku screamed.

* * *

Back at #17 the light explodes and out of it comes a new #17. Super #17. (He also looks exactly like Super 17)

* * *

The same happens with #8 and out of it comes Super #8. Super 8 looks more muscular than fat with this #8. His skin is fully gray metal and he has black clothing. His eyes have become a sharp red.

* * *

This also happens with #18 and yes, you guessed it...Super #18. #18 has longer hair and she's also taller with a more slender body. She has metal plates around her arms. Long brown boots. In her hair is now also a shade of blue and her eyes are now even sharper with bright blue.

* * *

Back at the lab.

**'It is done Doctor.' **the computer says.

**'Then, let them show their power.' **Tasai says with a evil grin on his face.

* * *

Back Jingle village alot of people are asking #8 what happened and how he changed but #8 does not answer. A man comes close and pats him on the arm with smile. #8 looks towards him and chops his neck. Breaking the man's neck, dying in the end. Everybody's shocked but then #8 turns his hand to their houses and blasts the houses away. Far off someone feels the energy's slipping. Our favorite namek. Piccolo.

**'What the!? First the other thing, now this! This day is just becoming stranger and stranger. I'm the only one that's close. Damn it!' **Piccolo yells.

Piccolo flies towards the village.

* * *

Now at West City, everybody is looking towards #17 but they are far to afraid of him to say anything. He looks around and then goes up in the air, looks towards the city, reaches out his hand to some buildings and with a beam of energy blasts the buildings away.

**'HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, this power! It's amazing! I really am the strongest android! Nothing can stop me! Hahahahahahaha!' **#17 screams.

#17 keeps blasting buildings until the rest at Capsule Corporation sees what's happening.

**'What the!?' **Vegeta yelled.

**'It must have something to do with Dr. Tasai!' **Sento says with a look of despair on his face.

**'You sure!?' **Vegeta asks.

**'Yeah cause I don't feel the energy that's doing this so it must be a android.' **Sento answered.

**'Then, let's go! Pan, you stay here!' **Gohan ordered.

**'But...' **Pan wanted to debate the issue.

**'You. Stay. Here!' **Gohan demands.

**'Ok.' **Pan says disappointed.

**'Let's go!' **Vegeta yells.

Vegeta, Sento, Gohan, Trunks and Goten all fly towards the explosions.

* * *

Now at Kame House, the others all look towards #18.

**'Wow, she looks even hotter now.' **Krillin says, blushing.

**'Dad!' **Marron yells.

**'Hey, I'm allowed to say that.' **Krillin said back.

**'Yes.' **#18 says with a low cold voice.

Everybody look back towards #18. They were shocked by the change of voice.

**'You are allowed to say that...darling.'**

#18 smirks and walks towards Krillin but Goku notices something.

**'Krillin! Get out of the way!' **Goku yelled.

#18 kicks Krillin in the face which sends him smashing through Kame House and then again which sends him into the water.

**'Dad! Mom, why did you do that!' **Marron asked.

**'Don't worry honey, daddy just needed some punishment. If only he wasn't so weak.' **#18 said with a smile on her face.

Goku and Uub appear in front of Marron to protect her.

**'Marron, grab your dad and then leave the island with Roshi, Oolong and Turtle. Go to the lookout.' **Goku yelled.

**'But Goku!' **Roshi wanted to say something.

**'Roshi now! She will kill you all!' **Goku ordered.

**'You're right, I will but first I'm going to torture the old man and then kill him. For all the perverted things he tried on me.' **#18 says looking towards Roshi.

**'Grrrr, no you won't! Uub, let's go! You guys, go now!' **

**'Yes!' **Uub yelled.

**'Alright! Let's go!' **Oolong said scared.

Oolong runs away with Marron, Roshi and Turtle following him. They grab Krillin and then flies off with their plane.

**'No, you won't.' **#18 said.

#18 points her hand towards the plane and plans to shoot it but Goku stops her by kicking her away. She stops in midair but Uub is right behind her and wants to kick her head but she ducks, goes forward and then plants her feet in Uub's stomach. Goku turns Super Saiyan and attacks but #18 dodges everything. Then she blocks a leg, then grabs it and elbows the knee of Goku breaking his leg. Goku screams out in pain.

**'Nooooooooo!' **Uub screams.

Uub goes for a attack and #18 Looks at him with a huge smile.

* * *

Now we're back at the city and #17 also has a huge smile on his face blasting away at buildings. He sees a lot of people running away, he blasts the people but Gohan appears in front of the blast and blocks it.

**'Run away!' **Gohan helped the people.

#17 then kicks Gohan in the face and sends him through a building.

**'When I want to kill someone...you let me kill them.' **#17 said in his intimidating voice.

#17 blasts the people and now they really died.

**'Hahahahahahaha!' **#17's laugh echoes throughout the city.

* * *

Now at Jingle Village. #8 is also blasting away but gets stopped by a kick in the face by Piccolo.

**'I don't know who the hell you are...BUT YOU'RE STOPPING RIGHT NOW! LIGHT GRENADE!' **Piccolo screams.

Piccolo blasts the android but it's all in vain when Piccolo sees that it didn't do any damage. #8 flies towards Piccolo and punches Piccolo but then when Piccolo was about to fly away, grabs Piccolo by the collar of his shirt and punches Piccolo in the stomach. Piccolo spills blood. #8 slams Piccolo on the ground and wants to kill Piccolo by blasting him but #8 get interrupted by a punch to the face. It seems that the three eyed monk Tien saves Piccolo.

**'Tien?' **Piccolo didn't expect Tien to be there.

**'Hey Piccolo, long time no see.' **Tien said with a serious look on his face.

Tien helps Piccolo up and Piccolo then throws away his turban and cape and cracks his neck.

**'Piccolo...do you like our odds?' **Tien asked.

**'Nope, not at all.' **Piccolo answered honestly.

**'Great...' **Tien said sarcastically.

Both Piccolo and Tien ready a battle stance when they saw the android stand up.

**'Let's go!' **They scream.

Both of them go in for the attack but now we're back at the city.

* * *

#17 is still blasting away until he gets kicked in the face by Vegeta and then by Gohan and then by Trunks and then by Goten and then by Sento until Vegeta again slams #17 into a already destroyed building.

**'Now!' **Vegeta yelled.

They all took stances.

**'Big Bang Attack!'**

**'Finish Buster!'**

**'Kamehameha!'**

**'Masenko!'**

**'Eraser Cannon!'**

All of the attacks slam into #17 and a huge explosion erupts leaving almost nothing behind.

**'Take that, you darn can opener!' **Vegeta insulted #17.

#17 appears behind Vegeta.

**'Well, that's not nice Vegeta.' **#17 said with a low voice.

#17 slams his fist into Vegeta's back turns to be in front of Vegeta and punches Vegeta in the stomach. Trunks comes in to kick #17 in the face but #17 dodges, grabs Trunks' leg and throws Trunks into a building. Goten and Gohan turn Super Saiyan and they both attack #17 but #17 dodges everything they throw at him. Vegeta also turns Super Saiyan and so does Trunks and they both join Goten and Gohan but #17 still dodges everything.

**'The ultimate android against four measly monkeys! Well, who could win that one...hahahahaha!' **#17 said mocking the Saiyans.

Sento looks on cause he wouldn't really help their odds right now. He can't even go Super Saiyan.

**'Oh, what the hell! Let's do this!' **Sento didn't care about that now.

Sento also flies towards #17 and also attacks but he still dodges them easily and then #17 decides to take the offensive...He dodged Vegeta's punch by turning his head to the back and knees Vegeta's chin, making fly away. Gohan then goes for a punch and #17 ducks and uses his elbow to attack Gohan's stomach, also making him fly away. Both Goten and Trunks for a kick to his head but he grabs their feet, brings them closer and punches them both in the face. They also fly away. Sento steps back and is amazed by #17's strength.

**'Hmmm, I don't know who you are but it seems like you're also a Saiyan. Well, come on show me your Super Saiyan powers.' **#17 said.

Sento growls and doesn't do anything.

**'Wait, don't tell me...you cant!? Hahahahaha! Oh man, that just cracks me up. Hahahahaha! Do you actually think, you can beat the ULTIMATE ANDROID!'**

Sento grins.

**'You? The ultimate android? Hmph, you're looking at the ultimate android. Do you really think you can beat a android with Saiyan genes? You're inferior in every way. You were made by the less smarter father while I was made by the smarter son.'**

**'WHAT DID YOU SAY!?' **#17 has become furious.

#17 wants to attack Sento but a sudden flash of light blinds the two.

**'What...is that!?' **#17 said looking towards the light.

A warrior surrounded by light stands in the rubble #17 created. Goten and Trunks needed to do everything to beat #17. They fused...a adult Gotenks appears in the light.

**'Awwww yeahhhhh! The hero of justice has arrived! Gotenks!'**

* * *

**-End-**


	8. Terror of the Androids

**Dragon Ball Generation **

**Chapter 8 Terror of The Androids.**

* * *

**'Yeahhh, Gotenks' here.' **Gotenks cheers himself on.

A grown up Gotenks stands on top of the rubble. Gotenks clothing is actually different now, This Gotenks wears white pants, a blue sash, and a black vest with yellow padding around the shoulders and neck.

**'And...who could you be?' **#17 asks.

**'Didn't I just say my name? For the ultimate android, you're pretty dumb. Hahahahahaha.' **Gotenks mocks #17.

**'How...dare...you.' **A vein pops on #17's head.

#17 attacks Gotenks and Gotenks' happy face quickly turned serious as he turned Super Saiyan and punches #17 in the face. Gotenks follows #17 and uses his elbow against #17's side, slamming him into the ground. Gotenks flies up.

**'Finish Buster!' **Gotenks yells.

The blast hits #17 head on. After the smoke disappears, Gotenks can't find #17 anymore, #17 appears next to Gotenks and kicks him in the face. #17 dashes towards Gotenks with a open hand and fires a black and purple energy sphere at point blank range which then splits into several smaller, yellow energy waves.

**'Thunder Eraser!'**

All of it hits Gotenks. #17 laughs maniacally but he stops the moment he sees Gotenks with his clothes tattered. This is the most serious Gotenks has ever looked.

**'It seems that this won't work. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' **Gotenks screams.

Gotenks raises his power and #17 looks at Gotenks in awe as does Sento. Sento still doesn't know what's going on. Gotenks raises his power even more and the earth begins to shake, Vegeta and Gohan wake up by the sudden rise in power, Gotenks screams as he's still charging up his power. His hair becomes longer and longer, his eyebrows fully gone and a wave of electricity surrounding his body.

**'Must be another Saiyan form. It gets crazier and crazier with those monkeys.' **#17 mocks.

Gotenks disappears and punches #17 in the face, disappears and then kicks #17 to a building. Gotenks follows and so do Sento, Vegeta and Gohan.

**'Sento!' **Gohan yells.

**'Gohan, Vegeta! You must know, who is this guy? He's even a Super Saiyan 3.' **Sento didn't know about fusion.

**'Haha, yes. That's the fusion of Goten and Trunks. Gotenks.' **Gohan says with a smile on his face.

Gohan and Vegeta both have a big smile on their faces and Sento is absolutely astonished.

**'Fusion...'**

Gotenks punches #17, disappears and then uses a axe handle on #17. Gotenks watches at #17. He then does the rapid arm movements of Burning Attack, and puts his hands in front of him. He then brings his cupped hands beside him.

**'BURNING KAMEHAMEHA' **Gotenks screams the name of his new attack.

He fires the wave the same way as a Kamehameha. The blast is blue with a mix of white. #17 stands up and sees the blast, he first looks scared but then gains a evil grin on his face. He extends his arms and legs outward and a barrier surrounds #17 but instead of stopping the blast, it seems that it's absorbing the blast. While #17 is absorbing it, his muscles begins to become buff. The blast stops and all the muscles disappear. ##17 just stands there while Gotenks is looking at him with a shocked look on his face. The others are also absolutely shocked by this.

**'How are you still...alive?' **Gotenks asks.

**'Well, you see I have the ability to absorb energy.' **#17 explains.

**'What!?' **Gotenks is absolutely shocked by that.

**'Damn!**

**'And mannn, did you want to destroy me. I mean, you've put everything in that blast. It would have actually killed me, hahahahaha! How...unfortunate. I am unstoppable.' **#17 said putting out his arms to the sky.

Gotenks defuse and Goten and Trunks appear.

**'No! We used too much power!' **Trunks screamed.

**'Ahhhh, so it were you two. Hmph, I hate Saiyans.' **#17 says with a frown on his face.

#17 flies towards the boys and punches Goten making him fly through two buildings.

**'Goten!' **Trunks screams.

**'Oops, maybe I've put too much strength in that punch. Hope I didn't kill him.' **#17 said sarcastically.

**'NOOOOOO!'**

Trunks wants to attack #17 but #17 dodges and grabs Trunks' neck and chokes him. Trunks is almost getting totally choked out until...

**'TRUNKS!' **Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta powers up and this time he gets to the 3rd level more quickly. Vegeta attacks #17 and punches him in the face, letting go of Trunks.

**'Sento! Catch!' **Gohan said to Sento.

Gohan throws a bag of Senzu Beans at Sento.

**'Give those to Trunks and Goten!' **Gohan ordered.

Gohan becomes Super Saiyan 2 and Sento goes and give them Senzu Beans. He hates that he has to do this. If only he had power he thought. If only he can find his true potential.

* * *

At Jingle Village, Piccolo and Tien are getting absolutely decimated by #8. #8 grabs the face of Piccolo and smashes Piccolo into a house but then Tien appears behind #8.

**'Tri-Beam...HAAAAA!' **Tien screamed.

The blast hits #8's back. Out of the smoke, #8's hand comes out and grabs Tien's face, Piccolo comes and tries to attack #8 but #8 turns and smashes Tien into Piccolo. #8 points his hand towards Piccolo and Tien and wants to blast them. #8 gets kicked in the face and gets smashed through the house. #8 quickly stands up and looks even more agitated. He looks towards the person that kicked him and sees that it's Majin Buu!

**'Buu's cold, Buu's beats bad robot man quickly so Buu can have a hot bath!' **Buu said with a smile on his face.

**'Ah, Majin Buu?' **Piccolo said.

**'Buu saw you fight bad robot man and you two Buu friends so Buu help!' **Buu said.

**'Thanks Buu.' **Tien was glad to have Buu on their side.

**'Don't thank Buu yet, Buu don't know for sure if Buu can beat bad robot man.' **Buu said with a frown on his face.

#8 attack and all three are on the defensive, #8 quickly gets rid of Piccolo and Tien and goes for a attack on Buu but Buu dodges and punches #8 in the face. Buu fires a blast from his mouth and the blast hits #8 right on. Buu knows that that's not enough and Buu immediately throws a punch in #8's face after the blast, grabs #8's leg and slams him on the ground.

**'Buu! Hold him!' **Piccolo ordered.

**'Buu's on it!'**

Buu picks up #8 and holds him from behind.

**'Sorry for this one Buu! Special Beam Cannon!' **Piccolo screamed.

The beam goes through the chest of #8 and Majin Buu. Buu let's go of #8 and he falls to the ground. Buu's chest regenerates.

**'You okay Buu?' **Piccolo asks.

**'Buu will be alright.'**

**'The power of regeneration.' **They heard a voice say. This voice was very low and intimidating.

Piccolo, Tien and Majin Buu look back and they see #8 stand up. They see the open chest regenerating. (vision how Meta Cooler regenerated)

**'He's still alive...' **Piccolo said with fear showing on his face.

**'And he talks...' **Tien says with the same look on his face.

#8 smiles.

* * *

Back at Kame House, Uub and Goku (even with a broken leg and a Super Saiyan 2) try to fight #18.

**'Master Goku...' **Uub began.

**'Uub?'**

**'You should rest a little and become a Super Saiyan 3. only then we have a chance. She's too strong.'**

**'You sure?'**

**'Yes...'**

**'Then go for it, my student.'**

Goku goes back to the island to slowly power up. Uub stands before #18, he powers up to extreme limits and quickly punches #18 in the face, Uub follows her but she stops in midair and does a roundhouse kick in Uub's face. She then wanted to punch him but he blocks the punch and punches her in the stomach which makes double over and Uub then uses a axe handle on #18 smashing her into the water. Uub turns and cups his hands.

**'Kamehameha!' **Uub screamed.

#18 flies up through the water and punches through the Kamehameha wave and knees Uub's chin. She does a somersault so she fully turns and uses her own axe handle on Uub but Uub stops right in front of the water but he gets kicked in the back by #18. She flies back up and waits for Uub. Uub comes back and stops right across her. She feels Goku's strength rise and rise, his hair becoming longer and his eyebrows disappears. She was looking at Goku but all of a sudden he's in front of her and wants to punch but she dodges just in time and kicks Goku's broken leg and blasts Goku's chest.

**'Well, that's that for the Super Saiyan 3. Did you guys really plan all that? Damn, you're stupid.' **#18 said with a smile.

**'#18!' **She heard a voice say.

**'Hmmm, who's that?' **#18 asked herself.

* * *

Back at the city.

**'#17!' **#17 also heard a voice.

**'Hmmm?' **#17 looked around himself.

**'What's going on? He stopped.' **Gohan said.

**'Fight me!' **Vegeta yelled.

**'Wait Vegeta! Let's watch. We can gather our strengths.'**

* * *

**'If you three would be so kind to leave them alive for now, I know that you want to kill them but that is for another time. Come here and meet the person that gave you your newfound strength.' **Tasai ordered them.

#8 flies away from the fight and towards Dr. Tasai.

**'What!?' **Piccolo yelled.

* * *

**'Well, I'll have to go but don't worry...I will be back to kill all of you.' **#17 said with a huge grin on his face.

#17 flies away and laughs.

**'Coward!' **Vegeta yelled.

**'Leave it be Vegeta. He'll come back. Now...we have time.' **Gohan reassured.

* * *

**'It seems I have to go...but say hello to Krillin for me will you.' **#18 said with a smile on her face since she remembered what she did to her husband.

#18 smiles and flies away.

**'What...was that...OH NO! MASTER!' **Uub realized what just happened to his master.

Uub flies to Goku laying in the water.

* * *

**'Mwhahahaha! Yes, It's done! The Z-Fighters will all die!' **Tasai yelled in his lab.

* * *

**-End-**


	9. Preparation

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 9 Preparation**

* * *

#17 is flying towards Tasai's lab at North City but on the way he saw someone else flying in front of him. The man was big and bulky and very robot-like. #17 couldn't feel any energy from him. #17 flew closer. #17 immediately had a shocked face. He knew that the man flying before him was a android.

**'Hey!' **He yelled at #8.

#8 looked behind him and looked back in front of him.

**'So, you're an android too, huh? My name is android #17. Yours?' **#17 asked.

**'I'm...android #8...' **#8 answered silently.

**'Android #8 huh?'**

#17 smiled.

**'You remind of a other bulky but silent android I knew.'**

#17 and #8 were interrupted by someone #17 never expected too see.

**'#18!' **#17 yelled in surprise.

**'I knew I smelled a foul stench. If it isn't my brother. Who's this?' **#18 asked her brother.

**'That's another android. Android #8.' **her brother answered.

They told each other what happened and all of them wanted to know who this person was that gave them so much power.

**'So Dr. Gero had a son and he's smarter than his father? I wonder why he made us stronger? I mean, we did kill his father.' **#17 said.

**'Doesn't matter, if he tries anything...we'll kill him.' **#18 said with a smile on her face.

**'Hahaha, exactly!' **#17 yelled with a huge grin.

They flew further.

* * *

Back on Kame House.

**'Master Goku, hold on.' **Uub said in a worried tone.

Uub puts Goku's arm around his shoulder.

**'Can you stand?' **Uub asked.

**'Yeah, I may have enough power too instant transmission us to Capsule Corporation. They have Senzu Beans there.' **Goku answered.

Goku instant transmission's himself and Uub to Capsule Corp.

They arrive at Capsule Corp and are shocked with what they see. A whole part of the city...gone. In rubbles.

**'What happened?' **Goku asked in shock.

**'It's awful...' **Uub said.

Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Sento arrive.

**'An android...' **They heard Gohan say.

**'Android!?' **Goku yelled in shock.

**'Where were you dad! You could have helped us!' **Gohan said with an angry look on his face.

**'Gohan, can you shut up for a second.' **he heard Vegeta say

**'What!?' **Gohan screamed.

**'Look at your father's leg...it's broken.' **Vegeta pointed out.

**'Ahhh! What happened!?' **Gohan yelled in shock at his father's leg.

**'We were also attacked...by #18.' **Uub confirmed.

**'What!? But #18 is on our side! Right!?' **Goten asked.

**'It must have been the same thing that happened to #17. Tasai must have done...something to transform #17 and #18 and power them up.' **Sento said.

**'Not only them.' **They heard a familiar voice say.

**'Piccolo!' **Gohan said in celebration to see his old mentor.

As always Gohan's glad to see Piccolo but he's surprised to see him injured together with Buu and Tien.

**'What do you mean Namek!?' **Vegeta yelled.

**'At Jingle Village, another android was destroying the village.' **Piccolo said with a frown.

**'Jingle Village? Android #8!' **Goku yelled.

**'That android #8 you met when you fought the Red Ribbon Army?' **Tien asked.

**'Yeah.'**

**'Great! Another damn Android! This is just the best damn day EVER!' **Vegeta said with sarcasm in his voice.

**'This is probably only the tip of the iceberg. Tasai has far more plans, I just know it.' **Sento said with a frown.

**'Hehehe...Well, I guess it's hardcore training time...we should get the others and go to the lookout. Master Roshi and the rest are also there.' **Goku suggested.

**'I will go and get Chiaotzu.' **Tien said.

**'Buu will come with you! We can get mister Hercule on the way.' **Buu said.

**'Pan, go get your mother.' **Gohan ordered.

**'Alright dad.' **Pan answered.

Pan flies away and so do Tien and Majin Buu.

**'Be careful Pan!' **Gohan yelled.

**'Hehehe, okay...can I have a Senzu Bean?' **Goku asked.

**'Bulma, throw Kakarot a Senzu Bean.' **Vegeta said.

**'Here Goku.' **Bulma said.

Bulma gave Goku the Senzu Bean, Goku healed and all of them with Instant Transmission went to the Lookout. They arrived and Marron, Krillin, Master Roshi and Oolong all wanted to know what happened. They explained what happened, Marron cried and Krillin went and comforted her but everybody knew that Krillin was just as sad and angry for what Tasai did. Yamcha and Puar also arrived knowing that everybody would go too the Lookout after what he sensed. Tien, after he came back with Chiaotzu, Majin Buu and Hercule explained everything to Yamcha and Puar. Pan also arrived together with her mother. Pan couldn't stop looking at Sento and her perceptive mother and grandmother picked up on this and they both grinned at each other.

**'You should just talk to him Pan.' **Her mother said.

**'What!?' **Pan yelled in shock.

**'You should always tell a boy what you feel.' **Chi-Chi said then.

**'WHAT!?' **Pan yelled even louder.

Everybody looked at her, she blushed and talked very quietly now.

**'I don't like him. I just...want to know more about him but he doesn't give me any attention at all.' **Pan said silently.

Pan blushed and realized what she just said. Both Videl and Chi-Chi have big grins on their faces.

**'I knew it! You do like him! I could see it from a mile away. He is cute though.' **Bra then said.

**'Shut up. You're too loud.' **Pan said while blushing.

**'Pan?' **Sento walked up to her.

Pan turned around and saw Sento. She didn't expect this and was totally surprised.

**'I've just found out that your father had issues controlling his anger, which made him very strong whenever he would get angry. Then I thought about how you got angry in the fight against me and I realized how AWESOME OF A FIGHTER YOU COULD BE!' **Sento yelled.

Sento had a sincere smile on his face which is a little out of character but it seems that whenever he sees potential in himself or someone else, he gets really excited for some reason.

**'We should train once in a while.' **Sento said with a smile.

**'Uhh, yeah. Sure.' **Pan said quiet.

**'Then, let's go.' **Sento said, now looking serious all of a sudden.

**'Wait what?'**

**'We need to train now or we'll be left behind.'**

**'No, we'll do it just like the time with Cell. I understand that more people can enter the time chamber at the same time?' **Vegeta asked.

The young Namekian Dende who also watches over Earth together with Mr. Popo answers Vegeta.

**'Yes Vegeta. The food supply is also much larger now so if you wanted to, about 4 people could enter.' **Dende confirmed.

**'We don't know when the androids will attack so how long will we stay in there? And who will actually go in?' **Gohan asked.

**'Okay, we go in groups. All groups will be in there for half a year. The first group will be Kakarot, Gohan, Piccolo, Uub and Goten.' **Vegeta decided.

**'Vegeta, I'm sorry if I didn't notice but...aren't those 5?' **Bulma asked.

**'Yes, this way they'll have to ration out their food. Now, any suggestions for the second group?' **Vegeta asked.

**'I want to go and have a try in there.' **Tien said.

**'Me too' **They heard someone say.

**'Krillin!' **Goku said.

**'Dr. Tasai...grrrr...he will pay.' **Krillin said angry.

**'Krillin.' **Goku said with a frown.

**'Excellent. Anyone else?' **Vegeta asked again.

**'Buu will also go!' **Buu yelled.

**'Buuuu! You can't! What if you get hurt or worse against those androids.' **Hercule said.

**'Buu will fight, fight, fight!' **Buu yelled again.

Hercule looked disappointed.

**'Well, I also want to go.' **Yamcha said nervous.

**'Yamcha? I thought you quit?' **Tien said.

**'I can't quit when all of you are still ready to go all out. I will go in.' **Yamcha said determined.

**'Alright, then the third group will be Sento, Pan, Trunks, Bra and me.' **Vegeta then said.

**'Wait...me!?' **Bra yelled.

**'Yes, you're friend will be joining so don't complain!' **Vegeta yelled.

**'Damn you.' **Bra said silently.

**'What did you say?!'**

**'Nothing!'**

**'Dad, why am I not with Goten?' **Trunks asked.

**'You two need to start getting stronger without using Gotenks the whole time and even when you use Gotenks now, you still get your asses kicked. If you two become stronger separate then together you will be invincible.' **Vegeta said.

**'I guess you're right.' **Trunks said frowning.

**'Well, he certainly is.' **Goten said with a smile.

**'Nice going there Vegeta.' **Goku said.

**'Yes, but we don't have time. You need to go in...now.' **Vegeta said with a serious look.

**'Yeah.' **Goku said back with the same look.

**'I'll be training with dad...I hope it works out.' **Gohan thought.

**'6 months with Sento...' **Pan thought.

**'I am the reborn Legendary Super Saiyan, I need to become stronger than anyone else.' **Sento thought.

**'Hmmm, will this be enough?' **Vegeta thought.

**'Can these 6 months really do something those 10 years couldn't?' **Goku thought.

**'Does Gohan hate me? I did take his father from him.' **Uub thought.

**'I must save #18 and bring my family back together.' **Krillin thought.

**'This is going to be hard...' **Tien thought.

**'I need something...something that can make me more powerful but what?' **Piccolo thought.

**'Dad told me about the me that came from the future. Can I really become as strong as him?' **Trunks thought.

**'I need to show dad that I'm strong or else he will leave again...' **Goten thought.

**'I'm always the weak link, the guy that gets taken care of in a matter of seconds, but no more. I will become stronger and I will help the rest.' **Yamcha thought.

**'Can I really become as strong as a real Saiyan?' **Bra thought.

**'Buu want candy!' **Buu thought.

Everybody's preparing themselves to fight the androids at least everybody besides Buu...but everybody will still train to reach new limits while the androids are nearing Tasai's lab, what will await them? The heroes will do everything to beat Tasai and stop his plan to kill Goku and rule the world.

* * *

**-End-**


	10. The Son VS The Student

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 10 The Son VS The Student**

* * *

**'You guys ready!? We're not growing any younger here!' **Vegeta yelled.

**'Hehehe, yeah we're all ready.'** Goku answered.

Vegeta, Sento, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Pan and Bra all have the same Saiyan suits on that Vegeta had.

**'Saiyans and their strange costumes.'** Piccolo said.

**'Hehehehe. Well, let's go!'** Goku cheered.

**'Yes Goku, everything is ready.'** Popo said.

**'Alright guys, let's go!'** Goku cheered again.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Uub enter the chamber.

**'So, this is the chamber?'** Uub was the only one of the group experiencing the chamber for the first time.

Uub steps onto the threshold of the time chamber and instantly falls to his knees.

**'The gravity…'**

**'It's ten times higher than earth's normal gravity.'** Goku said.

Uub stands up.

**'It isn't much. I can handle it.'** Uub said with determination.

**'Good.'** Goku said with a smile.

Gohan looks towards Goku and Uub and gets irritated a little.

**'Are we done? Let's go.'** Gohan said.

**'Yes, so we will train in pairs?'** Piccolo asked.

**'But, how will we train?'** Gohan asked after Piccolo.

**'We all need to achieve new lengths in power. Gohan, you can't use your mystic powers anymore right?'** Goku said.

**'No, I was lacking in real training.'** Gohan answered.

**'Then you need to achieve your mystic powers again.' **

Goku hasn't been this serious since when they were training to fight Cell. He knew that this will be their toughest challenge yet.

**'I…I will try.'** Gohan said with a hesitant tone in his voice.

**'Piccolo, you…'** Goku wanted to suggest something for Piccolo.

**'Don't…I will find for myself what I need to do.'** Piccolo said and then walked away.

**'Alright. Goten and Uub, why don't you guys train together.'** Goku suggested with a smile.

**'Really?'** Goten asked.

**'Yeah, both of you can achieve new heights if you train together.'**

**'Alright, sure.'**

They all began with their training, Goten and Uub were sparring, Piccolo was meditating, Gohan was powering up again trying to achieve his mystical powers and Goku was...well nobody knew what Goku was doing? He was just eating and sleeping the whole time. He didn't train at all, well he would spar with Gohan a few times to help him but he didn't do more than that and so...3 months flew by.

* * *

**'Grrrr, he's...not...doing...anything. Does he want everybody dead!'** Gohan became enraged.

Gohan flew down and grabbed his sleeping father and threw him out. Goku was waked up by this.

**'Ahhh, what's wrong Gohan?'** Goku asked.

Gohan was already a Super Saiyan 2 by now.

**'DO YOU CARE! DO YOU ACTUALLY CARE! DO YOU!?'** Gohan screamed.

**'Gohan! Stop!'** Goten yelled.

**'Gohan, stop this! Right now!'** Piccolo yelled also.

**'NO!'** Gohan answered in anger.

Uub punches Gohan.

**'How dare you do that to my master, no... your father!'** Uub yelled at Gohan.

**'Shut up! Do you know how it feels to see your father leave for a boy he just met!?' **Gohan yelled back at Uub.

Gohan was seething with rage but tears were beginning to appear on the half-saiyan's face. Gohan flew towards Uub and punched him in the gut and kicked him in the face to the right, so to not destroy the house. Uub stopped and saw Gohan coming in for another attack and dodged it and then punches Gohan in the face making Gohan fly away now.

**'Kamehameha!'** Uub yelled.

Gohan looked towards the blast, put two fingers on his forehead and...

**'Special Beam Cannon!'** Gohan yelled.

The beam ripped through the Kamehameha and was flying it's way to Uub's chest but Uub used a very strong barrier to deflect the blast. Gohan wanted to punch Uub but Uub grabbed the punch and headbutted Gohan which knocked Gohan back a little, Gohan uses his knee to hit Uub's chin and just when Uub was about to fly up, Gohan grabbed Uub's leg and slammed Uub into the ground. While laying on the ground, Uub shoots a energy blast at Gohan, knocking Gohan back again. Out of the smoke comes Uub and he then punches Gohan in the face, then does a swift kick into the gut and then punches Gohan again in the gut, making Gohan fly further away.

**'This time for real! KAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'** Uub screamed preparing his attack.

Uub put everything into that blast and Gohan was very surprised, trying to stop the blast with his hands but it just feels as if his hands are being roasted on a frying pan.

**'Why...why am I so weak. Is it because I didn't train as much? Is it because I'm just a half-saiyan? Is it because my mind is clouded by my father? No, I couldn't even beat some androids! I defeated Cell! For a time, I was even stronger than both dad and Vegeta! I can't fall behind! I must be strong! For Videl! For Pan! For mom! For Goten! For all my friends! FOR DAD!'** Gohan thought.** 'HAAAAAAAAAAAA!'** Gohan screamed.

Gohan's hair turned black again and he has more pronounced facial features, more upright hair and a large, uncolored aura. Gohan blasts the blast back to Uub and Uub avoids it just in time. Uub looks back at Gohan and sees a serious Gohan in his mystic form. Uub feels his power and it's even greater than Goku's which made him know that he didn't stand a chance anymore. Uub softly lands back on the ground, tired.

**'Dad, I understand now. When I fought Uub, I could see it. One day you will die, I will die, Vegeta will die...we'll all be gone. The world will have no one to save it anymore. That's why you wanted to train Uub. So he could become a next generation of heroes.' **Gohan said at his father.

**'Yes, together with Pan, maybe Bra and now maybe even Sento...the future will be in good hands.'** Goku said with a smile.

**'I understand now dad...but mom won't. You left her dad and with something like that...she won't accept it.'** Gohan said.

**'Even...if I tell her that I needed to cause I'm dying...?'** Goku said with a frown.

**'What!?'** Gohan said with a sudden voice of shock.

Gohan turned down his power and the others were just as surprised by this sudden reveal.

**'What do you mean dad!?'** Goten said with wide eyes.

**'My body is beginning to weaken, the Kai's told me that because I lived so long at otherworld...my body can't hold out anymore. In about 2 years...I will die... and I can't ever be resurrected after that.'** Goku explained.

**'Wait! Won't the time chamber only decrease the time you have?!' **Piccolo asked.

**'Well, yeah...when we're done training. It will probably be reduced to 1 year and 6 months.'** Goku said.

**'No...'** Goten said with tears forming in his eyes.

Goten fell to his knees and cried, as did Uub.

**'Why didn't you tell us! We could have come up with something! We could have helped! I...I don't want to lose you forever this time dad...'** Gohan had a look of sadness on his face.

Gohan cried and Goku walked towards Gohan and hugged him.

**'When we're done, I will tell everybody and with the time I have I will give it all to you, Goten, Videl, Pan and your mother. My final days...will be with my family.'** Goku said with a big grin on his face.

Gohan's tears then dropped like a waterfall and he cried and cried, Goten then also wanted to hug, they did. Uub walked towards the Son family boys, Gohan gave him a approving look, Uub also went for a hug as Piccolo was watching. For maybe the first time, even the strong Namekian dropped a tear.

* * *

**-End-**


	11. Exceeding Limits

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 11 Exceeding Limits**

* * *

They only have 1 month left and everybody have achieved new powers. Goten now has become a Super Saiyan 2 but even he knows that it isn't enough but he also knows that if Trunks also achieves the second form that the power of Gotenks will increase greatly, Gohan has once again completely mastered his mystic powers...maybe even beyond that, the powers of Uub also greatly increased, even so that he is as strong as a Super Saiyan 3 now, even Goku has surpassed his Super Saiyan 3 powers and claims that he has achieved a form beyond Super Saiyan 3. Goku said that the reason he didn't do anything was because he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to achieve the form but in the end he did but Piccolo...Piccolo was not so lucky. He couldn't find anything. He didn't know what to do, of course he got stronger but everybody knew including himself that it wasn't enough. Piccolo was meditating, trying to find something.

Gohan and Goten were teaming up against Uub and Goku. Uub was in full power, Goku was a Super Saiyan 3, Gohan was in his mystic form and Goten was a Super Saiyan 2, his hair standing up much more. Because of the 5 months of training, all of their clothes including those of Piccolo are completely ripped apart. Goten punched Uub in the face and went in for another punch but Uub dodged and punched Goten in the gut, bending him over spilling saliva. Uub uses a axe handle to the back of Goten's head making him fall in pain. Uub flew after Goten but when Goten landed, he quickly fired a blast towards Uub but Uub dodges and flew further and just when Uub was about to punch Goten, Goten does a roundhouse kick to Uub's face, grabs his leg and throws him to the left. Uub was flying away.

**'Masenko...HAAAAA!'**

Goten fired the blast and it hit Uub dead on. When the smoke disappears you see Uub with his clothes even more ragged.

**'Well Goten, you're actually too strong for a Super Saiyan 2.'**

**'Yeah maybe but I know you're still stronger than me Uub so come on...GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!'**

Goten powered up even more and charged towards Uub and goes for punch but Uub dodges and then Goten keeps punching but Uub keeps dodging.

In the background Gohan and Goku are also fighting. Their very even, both get in some punches and both of them dodges some. Goku punches Gohan in the gut but just in time, Gohan grabs the punch with his hands, pulls his father closer and goes for a elbow to the face but Goku dodges by moving his head to the left. Goku steps back and goes in again for the punch, Gohan dodges and grabs Goku's fist and uses his other hand to punch Goku in the gut and then uses his knee to attack him again in the gut, turning him over, spilling blood. Gohan turns and punches Goku on the back of his head. Gohan blasts Goku. Out of the smoke, Goku flies up towards Gohan and punches him in the face, Goku punches Gohan several times in the stomach and uses his own axe handle to slam Gohan on the surface of the chamber. Gohan stops in midair and flies with large speed towards Goku with both of his fists in front of him, Goku puts his arms in front of him and Gohan hits Goku making both of them fly further away.

* * *

Piccolo is still meditating.

**'How!? How can I become stronger!?' **Piccolo thought.

**'Piccolo!' **He heard Kami's voice all of a sudden.

**'Kami!? You can talk to me!?' **

**'Yeah, we can.' **Now he heard the voice of Nail.

**'Nail too huh!? How can you talk to me?'**

**'Cause it's time. I have to tell you something, Piccolo. Do you know of the Dragon Clan?' **Kami asked.

**'Yes, they are the Namekian clan that are able to make the Dragon Balls. Like you or Dende.'**

**'Or Guru.' **Nail said.

**'Yes, your father King Piccolo was also a member of the Dragon Clan and since you fused with me, your Dragon Clan powers were increased but... clan members are not really fighters so they made a way to fight if need be but the form was difficult to handle for some so only the strongest could achieve it. It's called Dragon mode.'**

**'Dragon mode?'**

**'Yes, I can teach you. We...can teach you.'**

Piccolo suddenly arrived at Planet Namek. It was in the middle of no where and in front of him was Kami and Nail.

**'Hmph, so what are we going to do?'**

**'Don't worry, it will all come in time...'**

Both Nail and Kami disappeared and Raditz and Nappa appear.

**'How about we finish this.' **Raditz said.

**'Come on, green bean.' **Nappa taunted.

They both laugh and attack, they punch and beat up Piccolo at least...that's how it looks like. Piccolo grabs their fists and crushes their hands, put both of his hands in front of their faces and blasted them in the face decapitating them. They disappear.

Frieza in his final form is now there.

**'Hahaha, I never got the chance to actually kill all Namekians. How about I change that.'**

Frieza attacks but Piccolo dodges all attacks and then punches Frieza through the stomach.

**'Arghh...curse...you...'**

Frieza also disappears but instead of him...Cell now appears, and Majin Buu, and Frieza again, and Nappa and Raditz again, Super #17, Super #18, Super #8...every villain the Z-Fighters ever faced is now in front of Piccolo. Gohan appears, all bloody and wounded and walks slowly towards Piccolo.

**'Pic...colo...' **Gohan said in pain.

**'Gohan!'**

Piccolo just wanted to grab Gohan by the hand and just then his chest gets penetrated by a small beam that Frieza fired. Frieza and everybody behind him laughs towards Piccolo.

**'GOHAN!'**

Goku now appears in front of Piccolo.

**'See! You can't protect Gohan or anyone else! You're too weak Piccolo!'**

**'Shut up Goku!'**

Vegeta also appears in front of Piccolo.

**'Hahaha, do you really think a Namek could surpass a Saiyan. How pitiful! Hahahahaha!'**

**'Shut up!'**

Everybody laughs at Piccolo and Piccolo just gets more angry.

**'SHUT UP! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!'**

Light comes out of Piccolo's body making everybody around him disappear. Piccolo keeps screaming with light still coming out of his body. One huge explosion erupts...the smoke clears away and Piccolo's standing there with very strange clothes. Nothing that Piccolo has ever wore before. (For the people that played Xenoverse, it's exactly like the Shingi Demon Battle Suit.) Piccolo has a long red cape, a short purple jacket, a black t-shirt beneath the jacket, purple pants with the same brown shoes and black armbands.

Kami and Nail appear in front of Piccolo.

**'So this is it?'**

**'I can feel it, damn you're strong now.' **Nail said

**'Maybe, you should try your new powers out.'** Kami suggested.

Piccolo smiles.

**'Yes, I will.'**

Back in the chamber, Piccolo wakes up and see the rest still sparring.

**'Hey!'**

They stop and look towards Piccolo.

**'What's wrong Piccolo?' **Gohan asked.

**'Hmmm, Gohan fight me!'**

Piccolo grabs a Senzu Bean and throws it at Gohan.

**'Are you sure that I'll need to eat this?'**

**'Don't worry, you'll need it.'**

Piccolo smiles and the rest all look like they have question marks above their heads. Piccolo powers in a way they've never seen before and all of them are simply shocked. They see Piccolo in this new form.

**'Piccolo?'**

**'Eat the damn bean!'**

Gohan eats it and return to full strength. The others land on the ground, ready to watch the fight. Piccolo slowly flies to the sky. Stopping in front of Gohan. Piccolo flies towards Gohan and punches Gohan in the gut, it seems that he was even to fast for Gohan. Piccolo grabbed Gohan's arm and threw him away. Gohan stopped and flew immediately back to Piccolo and goes in for a punch but Piccolo dodges by turning his head to the right, Gohan then immediately jumps away from Piccolo as he could feel Piccolo's power rise. Piccolo extended his arm (Something he hasn't done for a long time) and grabs Gohan by the collar bringing the half Saiyan towards him and kicks him in the face and then punches Gohan again in the face, launching Gohan towards the ground. Piccolo puts his fingers in front of his head.

**'Special Beam Cannon!'**

The spiral launches towards Gohan, Gohan puts one arm in front of him, the beam hitting Gohan's hand. Gohan screams in pain but the beam doesn't go through Gohan's hand since Gohan is stopping it with all he has even though it still hurts like hell.

**'Wow! Piccolo is so strong!' **Goku yelled.

When the beam disappears and Gohan is hurting, Piccolo appears and against Gohan in the chin. Gohan falls down, holding his hand.

**'I guess we're done.'**

**'NO! We are not done, Piccolo.'**

Gohan powers up and screams powering up in ways nobody has ever seen before. Gohan's hair stayed black but his aura turned yellow again just as a Super Saiyan and his eyes became Super Saiyan green. Gohan stopped and everybody looked in awe.

**'So you've mixed your mystic powers with your Super Saiyan form? Well, the form has changed also. Your hair is still black but your eyes and aura are the same as a Super Saiyan.'**

**'Yeah, I was glad I came up with it. Now! Let's go!'**

Gohan and Piccolo clashed... (I'm sorry if you wanted to have the fight but I rather carry on with the story)

* * *

The month flew by and Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Uub exited the chamber.

**'So...got anything Kakarot?' **Vegeta asked.

**'You'll find out.'**

They both smirk at each other. Pan, Videl and Chi-Chi ran to Gohan and they hugged him and they also hugged Goten. Pan also hugged Goku but Chi-Chi just watched and didn't do anything while Videl was standing with her.

**'Piccolo, Uub... did you guys figure something out?' **Sento asked them.

**'Well, I've gotten much stronger now. The intensity that chamber gives is overwhelming. You can't help but get stronger.' **Uub said.

**'You will all see what we can do when we'll fight.' **Piccolo then said putting a hand on Sento's shoulder.

**'You Goten?' **Trunks asked his friend.

**'Well, I did reach the ascended form. Not that it can help much but it will greatly help Gotenks if you can achieve it too.' **Goten answered.

**'Don't worry about that.'**

Trunks gave that old Vegeta like smirk he would give when he was young and Goten gave that old Son smile back.

**'Buu will go in now!' **Buu cheered.

**'Alright, let's go.' **Tien said.

**'We'll do our best too.' **Yamcha said smiling at the others.

**'Alright guys! Let's go!' **Krillin said with a serious look on his face.

**'Don't waste time in there! You earthlings can't do much but just go and try.' **Vegeta taunted them.

**'Vegeta...I'll...no we will show you what earthlings can really do!' **Krillin said.

**'That's right!' **Yamcha encouraged.

**'Exactly.' **Tien did the same.

**'Buu! Buuuuuuu!' **Buu yelled in the way only he can.

The four of them go in, ready to contribute in all of this. The humans will show what they can do and Buu will be there along for the ride and even he will show everybody that he also can give them his contribution.

**'Good luck Buu!' **Hercule cheered.

**'Go guys!' **Goku cheered them on also.

They enter and close the door...

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Sudden Attack

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 12 Sudden Attack**

* * *

At North City, the androids had already arrived. The doctor has explained everything to them and now even Android 17 and 18 were going to help him.

**'Doctor, may we have some fun now?' **#18 asked.

**'Yeah, I can't handle sitting here, waiting for those inferior androids to help me.' **#17 agreed.

Tasai laughed in himself, he knew that his new androids would be far above any other android that lives or has lived, but he decided to keep that to himself.

**'Yes, of course. You may have some fun. Don't destroy too much.' **Tasai gave his permission.

**'Don't worry, we'll just kill some humans.' **#18 said.

**'Alright! #8, let's go!' **#17 yelled.

#17 and #18 flew off with #8 following them. They flew off, flying towards Satan City. #18 suggested this because she hates Hercule Satan and wanted to thrash that city to the ground.

* * *

Back at the lookout. Goku, Gohan, Uub, Goten and Piccolo were talking to everybody, going over plans to get rid of the androids. They were mostly asking Sento for any weaknesses.

**'So you're sure they don't have any weaknesses?' **Piccolo asked.

**'Doesn't matter, you find weakness in battle not by someone telling you. There is no honor in that.' **Vegeta said.

**'Try using your little honor code when your family's dead!'**

**'What did you say Namek!'**

**'Dad, come on. Don't fight.' **Trunks intervened.

**'Easy there Piccolo, we'll find a way.' **Goku also intervened.

Goku said with that Son smile on his face. Piccolo stopped and so did Vegeta.

**'Phew.' **

**'Need to do that a lot?' **Sento asked Goku.

**'Yeah, hehehehe.'**

Goku's smile quickly turned into a distraught look, sensing multiple power levels dying and so did the others.

**'The androids!?' **Pan yelled.

**'Damn! So soon?' **Sento asked.

**'Alright, Piccolo, Gohan and I are going there to see what's going on!' **Goku said.

**'What!?' **Vegeta yelled in surprise.

**'Don't worry, Vegeta.'**

Goku's smile came back but this time a smile of confidence.

**'This way I can show you what we achieved in there.'**

**'Go master!' **Uub cheered.

**'Go get 'em guys!' **Goten also cheered.

They said their goodbyes and the trio flew off towards Satan City to confront the androids.

* * *

The androids are literally blasting everything that moves, well...plus buildings. People are screaming, they don't even know what's happening. They did see #17 on the news but besides that, they didn't think to be three of those robotic monsters.

**'Yes! This is it! So much fun! HAHAHAHAHAHA!' **#17 yelled in pleasure.

**'You shouldn't laugh so hard #17, you'll break the muscles on your face! Hahaha!' **His twin sister joked.

#8 kept blasting people and buildings in silence but still with a slight grin on his face. It's almost like he's thriving off the screams from the people he kills.

**'STOP IT!' **They heard a familiar voice say.

The androids look towards the person that decided to scream at them. They all had a guess though. They see Goku, Gohan and Piccolo.

**'Goku! So happy to actually meet you for once!' **#17 said.

**'Go...ku...' **#8 said silently.

**'Damn, he really is stupid. Do you want me break your other leg now Goku?' **#18 said with a smile.

**'Don't worry about that #18! I'll make sure not to hurt you to much! For Krillin!'**

**'Hahaha! Oh yeah, how is that weakling of a husband!? Too scared to show up?'**

**'He's training, he's training to show you that he's not weak! He's hurt #18! He's really hurt!'**

**'Well, too bad.'**

#18 has a evil smile on her face the moment she said that line and that's when Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He passed his mentor and father and attacked #18 in his mystic form punching her in the face and sending her through a building.

**'Yeah! Let's begin!' **#17 said.

**'Then time for our rematch, #17! HAAAAA!' **Piccolo yelled.

The blinding light of Piccolo's Dragon Mode shines ever so brightly. When the light disappears he flies immediately towards #17 and punches him in the gut, turning #17 over and then kicks him so #17 flies towards the ground.

Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 and looked towards #8.

**'Haven't seen you in a long time #8.' **

**'Goku, it is...good to see you again but I'll have...to kill you.'**

#8 flew towards Goku and punched Goku in the face but Goku punched #8 back in the face and then in the gut and just when Goku was about to give one strong blow, #8 dodged and punched Goku back in the gut. Goku yelled powering up a little bit, sending #8 slightly away until get his face smashed in by Goku again, sending the big cyborg into a building.

**'Is that everything!?'**

#8 stood up and looked towards Goku with a serious look on his face.

Piccolo was slamming into #17, #17 grabbed a fist and elbows Piccolo to the chin then does a somersault and uses a axe handle slamming Piccolo to the ground. Piccolo sends a blast towards #17 but he smiles and just when the blast comes closer, he does his Absorption Barrier, absorbing the blast. The same thing happens as last time, his muscles grow while absorbing but becomes normal again when he's done.

**'I forgot, Vegeta did say that you could absorb. It was a mistake.'**

**'Yes, it certainly was Piccolo! Now I'm stronger...YET AGAIN!'**

#17 flew towards Piccolo and punches him in the face sending him through a building but #17 flew after Piccolo and knocked Piccolo down. #17 points a hand towards Piccolo and fires a blue blast towards the Namek and it hits dead on. After the smoke disappears, Piccolo slowly flies up with his new red cape torn apart as well as his purple jacket. Piccolo throws the cape and jacket away.

**'Are you going to be serious now? Great. I don't know how you did it but you guys really got stronger in only half of a day.' **#17 said.

#18 appears next to #17 with a few bruises and Gohan appears next to Piccolo with even more. #18 grins.

**'They must have used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.'**

**'The Hyperbolic what!?'**

**'It's a ancient place on the lookout. One day for us is one year in there. These guys must have done only a half of a year.'**

**'Damn, we should have attacked them at the lookout. We could blast it into pieces just like we will with all of their friends.'**

**'NO YOU WON'T!' **Gohan screamed.

Gohan turned into a Mystic Super Saiyan (That's how I'm calling it) and punches #17 in the face and then kicks #18 to the side sending a blast right after her, hitting her hard. Piccolo flew towards #17 but #17 instantly appeared in front of Piccolo and gave him a knee in the gut, Piccolo then turns forward and smashes his head into #17's stomach. #17 spills out saliva. Piccolo's head must be damn hard. Piccolo then turned back a little and gave a knee to #17's face, while #17 was flying away Piccolo charged up and screamed...

**Piccolo: LIGHT GRENADE!**

Piccolo puts his hands together in front as he charges a blazing white aura and forms a yellow energy sphere in his hands. Then, he brings his hands forwards and fires the energy sphere.

Gohan and #18 are almost fighting even but Gohan is still gaining the advantage with brute strength but #18 has fought Gohan before in sparring matches and she knows how the half-saiyan moves, she blocks a punch and punches Gohan in the gut, Gohan then punches her in the gut, she then kicks him to the leg, he then kicks her to the arm and this goes further still somebody stops but it seems that nobody is actually stopping. Glass, rocks, even buildings are shattering apart by the power they are giving off. At the same time they both blast each other with a ki blast while being right in front of each other. They both get thrown away from each other. After a while #18 begins to stand up but before she could even fully stand up, she sees Gohan flying right in to give a punch but #18 rolls to the left and then plants both of her feet to Gohan's side making Gohan roll away from her in pain. #18 was also lying down in pain.

Goku and #8 are still fighting but #8 gets the upper hand smashing his fists in to Goku's face and then a few in the gut and a last one to the back of his head.

**'Eighter Attack!'**

In only a blast #8 flies towards Goku with all his strength with white aura forming around #8's body and with his fists in front of him smashing into Goku. A huge explosion erupts. After the smoke clears #8 stands above Goku's unconscious body.

**'I thought that out of everybody...that you would have the most power Goku. Guess I was wrong. Let me end this. Eighter's Anger!'**

#8 screams releasing a massive fiery wave of energy similar to Super Explosive Wave. A huge part around them disappears in the blast. Piccolo, #17, Gohan and #18 are blinded by the light. After #8's done, he looks around seeing absolutely nothing but ashes and destruction around him.

**'It seems that his body couldn't handle the explosion. Goku is evaporated.'**

Piccolo and #17 are looking towards #8.

**'Hahaha, it seems the great Goku is dead. It is a bummer that I didn't finish him off but #8 was a old friend of Goku which makes it even better. Hahahaha!'**

Piccolo smiles towards #8 and then towards #17.

**'I never thought that you androids would be that stupid.'**

**'What did you say!?'**

Piccolo turned and looked far behind where #8 stood, just where the explosion didn't reach. #17 looked right after Piccolo turned and was surprised to see Goku standing there, with his upper body fully revealed and also some cuts in his pants and Goku was also out of the Super Saiyan 3 form. #8 also turned after he felt a presence only to be surprised to also see Goku still living and breathing at least barely.

**'How did you survive?'**

#8 asked in his normal cold tone.

**'It's a technique I like to call Instant Transmission.'**

Goku still had that confident look in his face.

**'Do you want to see my real power now?'**

**'Yes, I knew it. I knew you had more than this. Show me Goku.'**

**'Alright, HERE GOES!'**

Goku powered up yelling his lungs out, because of the wind his power would make his hair raised. White aura would consume almost the whole city as even Gohan and #18 woke up by this rise of power.

**'What the hell...his power...' **#18 was surprised.

**'Hmph, damn you Goku.' **Piccolo said with a grin.

**'The hell is this!?' **#17 yelled.

**'Yes, you are exactly what I thought.' **#8 said.

**'Damn dad. I knew I found surges in your power when we were in the chamber but this is just...' **Gohan said with a slight smile.

* * *

At the lookout**, **the others were following the fight and they were all surprised by the power ups they all had. Everybody thought that Vegeta would destroy the whole lookout but when Goku started to power up.

**'So this...is what you meant Kakarot.' **Vegeta said.

**'Aww yeah dad!' **Goten cheered.

**'Damn, he's strong.' **Trunks said.

**'Beat them Master!' **Uub yelled.

**'I've never thought that somebody could get so powerful.' **Dende said.

**'Go grandpa!' **Pan cheered together with her uncle and Uub.

**'Damn, I must also achieve this power one day.' **Sento said.

* * *

At Tasai's lab, Tasai picks up on Goku's power. Tasai contacts the androids.

**'Get out of there now! You're not ready for that kind of power.'**

**'Damn, I hate to say it but he's right.' **#18 said.

**'Damn!' **#17 yelled.

**'Hmph. Goku! You can stop now! We're done!' **#8 said.

Goku was confused and actually didn't want to stop now.

**'Why!?'**

He asked as he powered down.

**'We are ordered to retreat so we will.'**

**'So, will you come back stronger?'**

**'Yes, we surely will.'**

**'Then go.'**

**'You are very honorable Goku, that will come and haunt you one day.'**

#8 flew away as #17 followed holding #18.

**'No, you won't!' **Piccolo yelled.

**'No!'**

**'I won't take that crap Goku! We could have won right here and there!'**

**'I know, I know but I want to see something for myself first...please, trust me.'**

**'Damn it! Alright. I'm going to grab Gohan.'**

Piccolo grabbed Gohan and they flew back to the lookout.

* * *

**'So!? What happened!?' **Bulma asked.

**'Tasai must have ordered the androids to retreat.' **Sento said.

**'Yeah but surely they didn't let them leave...RIGHT!?'**

**'No, Kakarot let them leave.' **Vegeta answered.

**'Oh man...'**

**'He did what!?' **Chi-Chi yelled.

This time Chi-Chi was not sad, she was fuming. She grabbed out the frying pan of death and was ready to knock Goku's head off with it. The Z-Fighters were all waiting for Goku, Gohan and Piccolo to come back but they also wonder how it's going in the Time Chamber. Many questions are roaming their head but they're all ready for the coming final battle between them and the androids.

* * *

**-End-**


	13. The Resolve of a Human

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 13 The Resolve of a Human**

* * *

Goku and Piccolo while carrying Gohan, are flying towards the lookout. They can already see everybody looking mad...but mostly at Goku.

**'Hey guys!' **Goku greeted them with his big grin.

**'Don't 'hey guys' me, Kakarot! Why did you let them escape!?' **Vegeta asked in his harsh tone.

**'Oh come on Vegeta, I didn't think that you would get mad at me. Not after things like Cell.'**

**'Do not remind me!'**

**'What Vegeta is trying to say dad is that with what we felt, you could have easily beaten them.' **Goten said.

**'Yeah, with the power we felt from with you and the power we felt from Piccolo and Gohan, you could have easily taken them.' **Trunks repeated.

Then Chi-Chi went in and slammed Goku on the head with her frying pan. Nobody knew what that thing was made off but damn, even the thick skull of a Saiyan could break after a few smashes from that thing.

**'YOU LET THEM GO! Goku, why do you do these things! Do you like fighting so much that you would risk the lives of everybody here!?'**

**'No Chi-Chi, that's not true.'**

Gohan was in bad shape but he could hear and even see a little what was happening.

**'Dad...' **Gohan said.

**'Gohan?' **Goku called out to his son.

**'Tell them...tell them what you told us in the chamber.'**

The face of Piccolo, Uub and Goten then immediately turned into a saddened look.

**'What's wrong?' **Bulma asked.

**'What does dad mean grandpa?' **Pan asked too.

Goku's face turned very serious and everybody was really shocked by it, only in battle would Goku look so serious.

**'The real reason why I left with Uub 10 years ago was because...There will be time when Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, me and everybody else won't be here anymore. One day we will also die. The Earth will then need somebody else...' **

Goku looked towards Sento, Uub, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra who were all lined up exactly.

**'The world will always face threats. New heroes must rise by then. Sento, Uub, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra...They are the future. We need them, that is also the reason why I let the androids go. They must become stronger. Strong enough to face any upcoming threat in the future.'**

**'And then...' **Vegeta added.

**'Huh?'**

**'What if you're wrong Kakarot. What if they are not up for the challenge. Trunks and Goten a little with what happened with Majin Buu but neither of them have the experience. 10 years of peace will make anybody soft Kakarot.'**

**'Kakarot...I mean Goku, I understand what you are saying and yes I thought about staying with you all cause you all seem really nice so I will do everything to help you, but...what if we're not ready!?' **Sento questioned.

**'You, Sento are a descendant of Broly...as much as Broly was a pain in the ass to fight, he was really strong hehehehe.'**

Goku putting a hand on Sento's shoulder.

**'You will be much stronger than Broly, I know that for a fact. Trunks and Goten, you are the ultimate team. There's nothing you two can't accomplish together, sometimes even I envy your friendship. You two are just what the future needs. Uub, you are my student and right now between all of you, you are probably the strongest. You will be a hero. Pan, Bra, you two will become strong confident women. You too will be exactly what the future needs. Don't worry, you may think that you don't have what it takes now...but there will come a time when all of us will need you and you guys will deliver. I just know it.'**

The young warriors look really inspired by what Goku said about them and they all look confident as hell right now, they're ready to do what they must.

**'Did you really think that would help your situation with your family Goku? I don't know what you said in there to Gohan...but YOU STILL LEFT US, YOU STILL LEFT ME!' **Chi-Chi yelled.

**'Chi-Chi...I said that one day, we will be all gone and they must rise to save the day. Ten years ago, before the tournament. The Kai's...they gave me a message.'**

**'What message!?'**

**'They said that I only have 12 years to live. Now, because of my 6 month stay in the time chamber...i only have 1 year and 6 months to live.'**

Everybody besides the ones that already knew were shocked and some of them actually had tears in they're eyes. Especially Chi-Chi.

**'After all of this is over, I promise Chi-Chi...my last days will be with my friends and family.'**

Chi-Chi began crying and Goku then began to hug her as she embraced the hug back. Pan, Videl and Bulma also began crying. The rest had some tears except Vegeta, Piccolo and Sento but even they were saddened.

**'Guys, we all need to be strong! We will defeat the androids and return back to our lives!' **

With that they all had a strong look on their faces. The Z-Fighters were serious and anybody who would meet them now is going to have a bad day.

* * *

Back in the Time Chamber, 4 months has passed. They all have become much stronger even Majin Buu but for the Earthlings...it wasn't enough. They were all beaten up and they're clothes were all ragged, Buu's only a little though. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were facing Majin Buu. Krillin was going for a punch but Majin Buu dodged and grabbed Krillin by the arm, throwing him away. Tien then fired a Dodon Ray and was going through Majin Buu but Buu instantly healed himself and then flew towards Tien to kick him in the face making Tien tumble down towards the ground.

**'Spirit Ball!'**

Yamcha threw the ball of energy towards Buu but dodged, Yamcha turned his fingers to the left hitting Buu's face. After the smoke was gone, Yamcha gave Buu a knee to the face.

**'Wolf Fang Fist!'**

Yamcha uses the combo to hit Buu which it did, Yamcha hit him with the typical combo he always does, he does a combo a of clawing and punching, then finishes with a double palm strike to launch Buu away.

**'Kamehameha!'**

Yamcha fired the blast and hit Buu head on. While waiting for Buu to appear again, Tien and Krillin had already returned.

**'Nice going there Yamcha.' **Tien said.

**'Thanks but it's far from enough.'**

**'Then we'll just hit him again!' **Krillin yelled.

All three of them went back into the iconic stance even Tien.

**'Kaaaaa...Meeeeeee.'**

The smoke went away and they could see Buu there being perfectly fine.

**'Buuuuuu!'**

**'Haaaaaaa...Meeeeeee...HAAAAAAAAAA!'**

They fired the blue blasts at the same time, forming one big blast. Buu turned and did his own version of the Kamehameha and fired it, this one being pink. The beams clash and even with their combined strength, they are still no match for Majin Buu. They try to put in more power but Buu then retaliates by putting more power in his beam, engulfing their blast entirely blasting them away. They are lying on the ground, Buu then lands in front of them.

**'You too weak for Buu, This no training for Buu! You too weak! You too weak! Do you think you can actually be stronger than Buu!? Buu not stupid, Buu know that earthlings not strong!'**

That last sentence was too much Krillin and he became furious...something never seen out of Krillin.

**'Shut up Buu! You don't know what you're talking about! Do you know how it feels to be left behind like this!? Do you know how that feels for us!? Together with Goku, we were the strongest...then the Saiyans came and IT CHANGED! Everything changed. We're not needed. Not in their lives. Not on the battlefield. We're just there to end up dying!'**

**'He's...right. We can never truly help anymore...if only we could help. One last time. This one last time that we can truly help the rest.' **Yamcha added.

**'We ask for nothing more to be on the same level. Do you know how it feels to try to catch up to someone, you know that you're never going to reach.' **Tien said also.

**'That's why, we humans need to become strong together! Tien, Yamcha go!' **Krillin yelled.

Tien and Yamcha stepped back and stood a few meters from each other.

**'Fuuuuuu! Sion! Haaaa!'**

Tien and Yamcha did the fusion dance perfectly. A new warrior came forth. This warrior has Yamcha's long hair (he grew it back) but still has Tien's third eye but it's a little bit covered by his hair but you can still see it a little. He has the same clothes as a Gogeta or Gotenks of course.

**'And here's something I picked up by myself! Kaio-ken times three!'**

The aura around Krillin becomes crimson red.

**'Let's go!' **Tiencha yelled.

**'Yeah!' **Krillin followed.

**'Entertain Buu! Entertain Buu!'**

Krillin punches Buu, Tiencha appears behind Buu and kicks him to the sky. Tiencha and Krillin quickly follows both hitting him in the face.

**'Kamehameha!' **They both yelled and fired.

The blast this time is much bigger. Hitting Buu directly now. After the smoke goes away. Buu's was standing, now his clothes really ragged with a smile on his face.

**'Let's go!' **Buu yelled.

Steam coming out of Buu. Tiencha and Krillin attack...

Their last two months flew by as they left the Time Chamber. Goku informed them about what happened while they were gone also telling them about his death in the coming one and a half year. They were saddened but they weren't too sad as they understood Goku and wanted to move on and bring the world back too peace once again.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Sorry for if you wanted a clear reason why they can do those things now. You could say that while Krillin was dead, he learned some new tricks :) but never could actually use it because of the strain, but now he's stronger. As for Tien and Yamcha, they just had to do it on instinct or maybe they trained it in those 4 months I don't know. (Evil laugh) I also decided to maybe give you their powerlevels from now. In the chapters. So expect some powerlevels at the end of each chapter from now on. If there's fighting of course.**

**Thanks you for reading the chapter and this! Please review, follow or favorite!**


	14. Attack on the Lookout

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 14 Attack on the Lookout**

* * *

**'Quit sleeping so much! Are you ready!?' **Vegeta yelled at the others in his group.

**'Nope…' **Bra answered.

**'Well, too bad! We're going!' **

**'Yeah! Let's go!' **Sento cheered.

**'Help us!' **Pan begged.

**'Have fun guys!' **Goku cheered them on.

Goku waved the guys off as they entered the time chamber.

* * *

Vegeta walked right through to train.

**'Get out here!'**

Sento, Pan, Bra and Trunks all went towards Vegeta. They felt the gravity but for them it wasn't much.

**'What are we going to do?' **Sento asked.

**'Power up for me. First Sento.'**

**'All right!'**

Sento got in to a stance to power up. He screamed and a blue aura surrounded him, his hair rises and his power creates a wind pulling the rest back a bit but not much. He stopped.

**'I meant your full power.'**

**'This…is my full power.'**

**'What? You're weak! Is this the boy that pounded my face in only yesterday?'**

Sento gets a little irritated and lets a little growl hear.

**'Are your feelings hurt now? Does the baby need a diaper change, Hahahaha!'**

**'Shut up! Don't laugh at me you worthless king! You wanted to train me? I don't need your goddamn training! You can go and fucking die!'**

Sento fired a blast at Vegeta but it didn't do him any good, as Vegeta was not harmed in anyway. It only angered Vegeta.

**'This…is not good.' **Trunks said.

**'You want to fight me boy? Let's go then!'**

Vegeta flew in towards Sento and punched him in the face but Sento got back in his stance and wanted to punch Vegeta but he blocked and punched Sento in the gut, grabbed the back of Sento's head and slammed his face on the hard surface of the time chamber. Vegeta put his foot on the back of his head, rubbing his foot.

**'This is the same what you did to me. Time for some payback!'**

Vegeta kicked Sento to the side. Trunks caught him.

**'Let him rest, he'll need it.'**

* * *

At Tasai's, android #8, #17 and #18 are resting.

**'They're done!' **Tasai yelled.

**'You sure?' **#17 asked.

**'Yes, their strength is amazing!'**

**'They're stronger than us?' **#18 asked.

**'Yes, I'm certain about that. They're strength is far superior.'**

**'Hey, they're android 22, 23 and 24 right? What happened to #21?' **#17 asked.

**'I always saw Cell as android 21.'**

**'Aren't you also a android now?' **#18 said.

**'Well, you could say that. I guess I'm android 25.'**

Tasai smirks at this.

**'#18, you know where the lookout is right?'**

**'Yes? So?'**

The pods begin to open.

**'Let's pay the Z-Fighters a visit.'**

* * *

Sento begins to wake up; he eats something (Like a Saiyan would) and steps only to see Trunks sparring with Vegeta and Pan sparring with Bra. Trunks is a Super Saiyan but Vegeta is still in his normal form. Pan and Bra are sparring but Pan has the upper hand since Bra never actually trained before but she's getting there.

**'Stop!'**

Vegeta said as Trunks just wanted to go in for a punch.

**'it seems that the boy is awake.'**

Vegeta landed in front Sento, as does Trunks. Pan and Bra look from the sky. Pan looks very concerned.

**'Learned something yet…'**

**'Yeah. I'm sorry for what I said. It's just so frustrating!'**

**'I get it boy. I'll train you good.'**

The prince actually showed a little affection as the rest smiled.

**'Now! Trunks spar with the boy! I'll train alone now!'**

Sento and Trunks went up in the sky.

**'Want me to power down for you?' **

Trunks said with a big smirk on his face.

**'Hmph, you don't need to. I'll kick your ass anyway. Just like last time.'**

**'Says the guy that can't even go Super Saiyan.'**

**'Says the guy that is supposed to be the son of the king of Saiyans yet can't even go to the ascended level.'**

**'Ooohhh, nice one.'**

**'There's more where that came from!'**

Sento punched Trunks in the face but Trunks punched Sento back right away, he attacked Sento with a knee to the gut and used an axe handle to slam Sento on the head. Sento stopped right when he would slam in to the ground and flew up punching Trunks in the gut. Sento opens up his hand.

**'Eraser Blow!'**

He blasts Trunks in the abdomen at point blank range pushing Trunks down. Sento flies right after Trunks but Trunks powers up even more and blocks Sento's punch, turns and kicks Sento's side. Trunks extends his arms to both sides of himself and two golden energy spheres appear.

**'Big Tree Cannon!'**

Trunks fires his blast, Sento stopped right on time to see the blast coming his way.

**'I won't fall! You hear me! I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!'**

Sento's eyes become green and his mildly long hair spring up and become golden. His yellow aura engulfs the young Saiyan.

**'Eraser Cannon!'**

Sento fires the yellow energy sphere and the beam struggle begins as both Trunks and Sento struggle. Pan and Bra stopped a long time ago as they were watching the fight between the two.

**'HAAAAAAAAAAA!' **They both scream at each other.

The beam exploded from within as they were both standing in front of each other with a smile.

**'It seems you found another rival Trunks!' **They heard Vegeta say.

They both kept smiling and shook each other's hands.

* * *

On the lookout, both Goku and Piccolo are having a little sparring match. Gohan and Goten are having their little sparring match. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha are also sparring against each other. Buu is eating. Videl, Chichi and Bulma are talking and are playing cards with the rest.

7 figures are flying towards the sky heading for the lookout. The androids are nearing the Z-Fighters.

**'They don't feel our energy; we have the upper hand here.' **Tasai said.

Goku and Piccolo are having a competitive match.

**'This is really fun Piccolo!' **Goku said.

**'Yes, we haven't had a match like this since the 23****rd**** world martial arts tournament.'**

**'Well, then I think you should postpone your fight till a later date.' **They heard a voice say.

**'What?' **Piccolo said.

#17 kicks Piccolo in the face and #18 punches Goku in the face. The rest stop with what they were doing and looked at what happened.

**'#18!' **Krillin yelled.

**'Hey there guys, you wouldn't want to play cards without me right.'**

#18 said with an evil smirk on her face.

**'Don't worry about them sis, we'll save them for last.' **#17 said.

Light shines from where Goku and Piccolo are as Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 and Piccolo to his Dragon Mode. Gohan transformed into his Mystic Super Saiyan. Goten turned Super Saiyan 2. Krillin used Kaio-Ken, Tien and Yamcha fused, Uub powered up as did Majin Buu.

**'It seems that the little heroes are ready to fight aren't they.' **Tasai said.

**'Yes...doctor. It seems...that they are.' **#8 answered.

**'You will pay for the things you have done!' **Goku yelled.

**'Oh my, so many strong warriors yet we are in the lesser here at least that is what you think...' **Tasai said with a smirk.

**'What?' **Gohan said.

Gohan got hit from behind as did Goku and Piccolo. Three androids are standing next to each other. _**#22, #23 and #24**_ all look distinctively different from each other. _**#22**_ has the height of Teen Gohan and has sharp fangs and claws, he has short black hair with one white spike coming out of the middle of his head, he has red sharp eyes, he has Saiyan like armor almost the same as Vegeta's when he was on Namek but with the colors black and white. _**#23**_ is rather tall and has mildly long hair which is also black with his whole body being metal giving himself a silver color, he also has red sharp eyes, he also has fangs but no claws as he has a red line coming from his mouth to his chin and he has a full blue outfit with a blue long sleeve shirt and tight blue pants. _**#24**_ stands right between them as he has most normal length and also looks like a regular human, he has short black hair covering parts of his face, a little bit like Gohan and he has the natural sharp blue eyes, he has a orange scarf with orange gloves, a orange belt and orange shoes and the rest is gray as he has a tank top that is gray and pants which is also gray.

**'Who are they!?' **Uub yelled out.

**'They must be new androids! Damn!' **Goten yelled.

**'Let me do the greetings, these are android #22, #23 and #24. The pretty short is one is #22 as the long one is #23 and the one in the middle is #24. I've gathered quite a cyborg group didn't?' **Tasai said.

**'Yes, you certainly did.' **#24 was the first to speak.

#24 really has a confident voice and a big confident look on his face.

**'We will take care of them immediately.' **#22 was the second one.

#22's voice sounds like it's mixed between a boy and a girl even though he's clearly made as a male.

**'We'll do it fast to.' **#23 spoke last.

#23's voice is a little like Burter's but a little lower.

Goku, Piccolo and Gohan recover looking over to the ones that they were attacked by.

**'Do we really need more androids? Hehehe.' Goku said.**

**'Not until you're dead. #24! Kill him!' **Tasai ordered.

#24 attacked Goku but Goku defended himself just in time as they are now battling it out. Gohan attacked #22 as Piccolo attacked #23 and they are also fighting even...for now.

#8, #17 and #18 are watching on as Krillin, Tiencha, Buu, Uub and Goten appear before them.

**'Entertain yourselves.' **Tasai said.

**'#18! Please! Come back with us!?' **Krillin begged.

**'Where's our daughter? I want her too see what I'm going to do to daddy.'**

**'She's sleeping and WE'LL KEEP IT THAT WAY!'**

Krillin powers up a bit and attacks his wife but she easily dodges all of his attacks.

**'As always, you're just too weak.'**

She kicks him in the gut and then kicks him against the face to smash him into the lookout, after he slowly stands up, he sees Tiencha and Buu take on #8 and Goten and Uub take on #17. They also are pretty easily beaten down.

Gohan is fighting #22 as he punches Gohan and then kicks him in the face to slam him into the lookout to destroy it but Gohan quickly stops right in front of it. #22 quickly comes in for a kick to Gohan's back but Gohan dodges by turning away but Gohan doesn't want it to be destroyed so he grabbed #22's arm and slung him over the lookout and just for good measure blasted #22 with a ki blast as Gohan quickly followed him.

Piccolo is fighting #23 and is quickly taking the upper hand but out of everyone besides Popo and Dende, he really doesn't want the lookout to be destroyed so he did what Gohan did and threw #23 over the lookout to fight under it.

Goku was fighting #24 but he didn't have that luck as he keeps getting his face bashed in by the strong android. #24 kicked Goku in the gut and smashed him on the temple. #24 charged a ball of ki to blast Goku but Goku kicked the ball away as it exploded in the sky, Goku jumped up and smashed his head against #24's head as he saw what Gohan and Piccolo did and threw #24 away.

The others were all looking on as it didn't seem so good for all of them to be there.

**'You must leave now! We can't stay here! We must...!' **Dende got interrupted in a whole other way.

Dende got impaled in the chest by a beam as he looked on to see who did it to him. It was Tasai holding up his finger towards Dende. Everybody looked shocked as they all saw the guardian of Earth die right in front of them.

**'No more Dragon Balls for you! Hahahahaha!'**

**'What!?' **Piccolo yelled.

**'Dende!?' **Popo yelled too.

**'DAMN YOU!' **Gohan yelled at Tasai.

Gohan wanted to attack Tasai but got stopped by #22 as he kicked Gohan away.

**'Is it so hard for you too see!? Your time is over Z-Fighters! The time of saving this world is over! You're all washed up relics hoping to be relevant! Hahahahahaha!'**

**'Shut up! They're our heroes! They saved us from destruction many times! They won't stop now you monster!'**

Goku was fighting #24 but still heard what Chichi said.

**'Chichi! Stop it!' **Goku said through a telepathic link at Chi-Chi.

**'No, Goku! He needs to learn!' **Chi-Chi said back.

**'You dare speak to me woman!? I could easily kill you too!' **Tasai yelled

**'Try it you scumbag! Try and kill m...'**

Chichi...before she could finish her sentence was shot through the heart. She coughed some blood before she landed on the ground, her eyes open and totally white...lifeless as she laid down as the rest watched. Goku felt his link with Chichi broken as she slowly died. He immediately flew up as did Gohan and Piccolo ignoring their opponents. Goku watched at the body of his dead wife.

**'Chi...chi.' **Goku murmured.

Tears begin to form in Goku's eyes just like those off everybody else

**'What's happening?' **Marron came and asked as she walked out.

Marron walked in seeing the dead Dende and Chichi and she sees what was happening. Everybody was in shock and so was Marron instantly. Chichi's dead...

**'Hahaha, anymore volunteers!?'**

Goku turned towards Tasai.

**'I'll...I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, TASAIIII!'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Sento: 150.000.000 (SSJ): 250.000.000**

**Vegeta: 210.000.000**

**Trunks: 170.000.000 (SSJ) 260.000.000**

**Pan: 20.000.000**

**Bra: 2.000.000**

**Goku (SSJ 3): 500.000.000**

**Piccolo (Dragon Mode): 550.000.000**

**Gohan (MSSJ): 550.000.000**

**Goten (SSJ 2): 345.000.000**

**Krillin: 90.000.000 (Kaio-Ken x2): 180.000.000**

**Tiencha: 120.000.000**

**Uub: 480.000.000**

**Majin Buu: 420.000.000**

**Tasai: 400.000.000**

**#8: 555.000.000**

**#17: 555.000.000**

**#18: 555.000.000**

**#22: 600.000.000**

**#23: 600.000.000**

**#24: 610.000.000**

* * *

**Yup, that chapter tho :P i have a few things to say. When Krillin died at the hands of Frieza, he was so mad that he went Super Saiyan. His wife just died, he's going to curse. Yes Goku cursing is actually being put up as a higher standard then becoming Super Saiyan but I mean come on...GOKU CURSING!? All in all that was a really fun chapter to write. Killing two characters in one chapter is a giant step I'm willing to take though. As for the power levels...they might not be accurate in any way but I wanted them to be like this, I really tried to do them as accurate as possible but it's really hard but yet so fun to do. So please don't complain about that :) Well, please review and what not. Peaceeeeee! - Sento Shinrai**


	15. True Super Saiyan?

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 15 A True Super Saiyan!?**

* * *

3 months has passed in the time chamber. They all got stronger but is it enough for the terrible androids!?

**'Hey wake up! Sento, wake up!' **Pan tries to wake up Sento.

Sento slowly opens up his eyes and sees Pan's face

**'Pan?'**

**'We're going to train, Vegeta wants all of us to face him.'**

**'That again? He knows that he will kick our asses.'**

Sento slowly stood up.

**'Yup but I have you to protect me right!?'**

Pan instantly blushed. She didn't know what she said until she said it.

**'Of course. That's obvious.'**

Pan was lucky that Sento didn't know what she meant and she wanted to keep it that way.

**'Hey...Pan.'**

**'Uhh yeah?'**

**'I wanted to ask...how...how is it to have a family?'**

Pan was shocked that Sento asked this but then she remembered that Sento doesn't have any family. She can see that Sento has all the emotions a normal person has. Sento wasn't like how a android should be. He has emotions but very strong ones cause of course she knew that #18, #17 and #8 had emotions but not as strong as the ones Sento had.

**'Well, it's nice. I have a wonderful dad and mom. Goten is a great uncle and grandpa Goku and Hercule are really nice even though grandpa Hercule can be annoying but grandma Chichi...she's always so worried and dad said she was always like that. She's more like a second mom you know. I hope everything's okay with all of them.'**

Pan looked towards the door with a smile...

* * *

Back on the lookout both Dende and Chichi were laying on the ground dead as the rest were still suffering because of their deaths.

**'Look at them! So pitiful, hahahahaha!' **Tasai yells.

**'Shut up! I'll blow you to hell you scumbag! No one hurts my Chichi and gets AWAY WITH IT!'**

Goku screams blowing the rest almost away and making the androids budge a little.

**'Yes, show me your real power Goku.'**

**'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'**

Goku's hair retracts and his eyebrows comes back and his eyes become black again. When he's back to normal again, his hair flies up because of the strong wind Goku's making. He's lucky that he's in the sky other wise the lookout would already be destroyed by the sheer power. The lookout still crumbles a little though.

**'Dad! Look out for the lookout!' **Gohan yelled towards his father.

Goku actually hears his son and makes some sort of white barrier containing his energy a little but everybody could still feel it. White aura surrounds Goku's body, Goku's eyes becomes yellow as his power rises even more. Goku's hair stays black but stays up as a Super Saiyan as white lines or some sort of stripes appears on Goku's hair. Goku screams even louder as the barrier breaks and everybody feels it better now but Goku slowly stops as he's done, white lightning like aura surrounding his body, beautiful yellow eyes and the white stripes on Goku's hair are now even better to see as the stripes are more on the edges of his hair.

**'Don't worry though Tasai...I'll kill you quickly.' **Goku said in a very serious tone.

**'What is this?'**

**'This...is a True Super Saiyan.'**

**'A True Super Saiyan!? Doesn't look like anything special!'**

**'Doesn't matter...'**

Goku vanishes and appears in front of Tasai and punches him in the stomach.

**'...It's more than enough.'**

**'How dare you...'**

Tasai looks towards #22, #23 and #24.

**'What are you waiting for!? Get him!'**

#22, #23 and #24 surrounds Goku as they all attack him at once but Goku manages to keep them at bay by using a force wave, smashing Tasai, #22, #23 and #24 away. Goku vanishes and appears again kicking #23 in the face and then vanishes again, punching #22 and then vanishes, reappearing behind #24 smashing him and actually sending him all the way below.

**'How...' **Tasai mutters.

**'It's time for you to say goodbye.'**

Goku points his hand towards Tasai but #22 and #23 stops Goku by attacking him but Goku dodges as they keep attacking but Goku keeps dodging their attacks easily. The rest are just watching, simply surprised by Goku's power.

**'Don't stop, #8, #17 and #18! Kill his friends and family!' **Tasai ordered.

The androids smile as they attack. #18 punches Krillin in the face and keeps attacking him as Krillin doesn't have a chance of dodging. Krillin got the chance to step back.

**'Kaio-Ken times three!'**

Krillin powers up even more and got a punch in but it wasn't enough as #18 quickly punched back as Krillin landed on the lookout right in front of Marron.

**'Dad!' **she yelled

#18 lands in front of Krillin.

**'Mom, you need to stop! You can't keep doing this!'**

**'****Sorry honey.'**

It almost seemed as if #18 showed compassion but she grabbed Krillin by the collar. Krillin opened up his eyes and kicked #18 in the face and then jumps back.

**'Time to go all out! Times five!' **Krillin yelled.

Krillin's crimson red aura became even bigger and he also bulks up a little. He punches #18, actually hurting her a little as she fell to the ground.

**'Marron! Go back now! You too! It's too dangerous here! Leave now!' **Also screaming at the others.

**'No one escapes! Kill everybody!' **Tasai orders.

Tasai shoots another beam towards Marron but Krillin stepped in front and directed the beam elsewhere.

**'No, you won't!' **Krillin said.

**'Damn you!'**

Tasai got kicked in the face and was shocked to see the one that kicked him, it was #18.

**'Aim for my daughter again and I'll kill you!'**

Tasai was shocked as was Krillin and Marron but #18 quickly flew back towards her husband and kicked him in the face, grabbed his collar again and threw him away.

**'Oh well, they won't be much trouble anyway.' **Tasai said.

**'We must leave now!' **Roshi yelled.

**'But...' **Bulma wanted to protest.

**'Now!'**

All of a sudden their ship exploded.

**'No one leaves!' **Tasai said with his arm stretched towards them.

**'Goten! Uub! Leave with the others. Just carry them! We'll cover you!' **Gohan yelled.

**'Alright!' **Uub and Goten said.

Goten picked up Bulma, Hercule and Videl as Uub got the rest who were lighter maybe besides Marron and Roshi who were struggling, Marron for obvious reasons and Roshi for stupid reasons. Tasai wanted to attack again but was stopped by Gohan as he punched him in the face and Piccolo who kicked him up. Tasai stopped in midair.

**'Damn you all!' **he screamed.

#24 came up again and kicked Piccolo against the chin, Gohan fired a blast but #24 dodged by vanishing and appearing in front of Gohan punching him to the edge of the lookout.

**'Now for the rest.' **Tasai said.

Tasai looked towards the rest and wanted to blast them but Goku intercepted the blast. Gohan and Piccolo joined next to Goku.

**'You will kill no one else!'**

**'Kill them!' **Tasai ordered once again.

#17 was fighting Buu now but #17 had the upper hand totally beating up Buu.

**'Come on! The great Majin Buu must be better than that! Hahahaha!' **#17 taunted.

**'Buu...will BEAT BAD MAN!'**

Out of the holes in Buu's body comes steam, meaning he's serious. Buu punches #17 and keeps at it until Buu steps back. Majin Buu puts his arms forward and fires a immense bluish green beam hitting #17 dead on. After the smoke disappears, Buu is surprised to see #17 still standing...angry.

**'You die now...FUCKING FATASS! Flash Bomber!'**

#17 places both both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast pumping holes into Majin Buu but this really seems to hurt Buu as he Buu screams in pain.

**'Buu!' **Tiencha yelled.

Tiencha got punched in the face by #8 as he landed hard on the lookout. #8 fired a blast.

**'Kaio-Ken!'**

Tiencha was also engulfed by crimson red aura as he tried to stop the beam. He succeeded but he was so tired as he defused. Tien and Yamcha both fell unconscious and Buu fell right next to them. Krillin watched as #17 and #8 together with #18 surrounded him.

**'I'll kill him!' **#17 announced.

**'#17! Wait!' **#18 tried to stop him.

#17 didn't listen as he punched Krillin in the face and then in the gut. Krillin's Kaio-Ken disappeared.

**'Hehehehe, it seems that was...everything I had.'**

**'Then that just means it's time for you to die!'**

**'Wait, no!' **#18 yelled.

Goku looked on as did Gohan and Piccolo. Tasai just had a big grin on his face.

**'Krillin! No!' **Goku yelled.

#17 punched through Krillin's stomach leaving a big hole as he ripped through him. #18's eyes widened as she remembered all her memories with her husband, her senses came back as her eyes changed from cold to normal again.

**'NOOOOOO! KRILLIN!'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**#8: 555.000.000**

**#17: 555.000.000**

**#18: 555.000.000**

**#22: 600.000.000**

**#23: 600.000.000**

**#24: 610.000.000**

**Majin Buu: 420.000.000**

**Tiencha: 120.000.000 (Kaio-Ken x2): 240.000.000**

**Krillin: 90.000.000 (Kaio-Ken x2): 180.000.000 (x5): 450.000.000**

**Gohan (MSSJ): 550.000.000**

**Piccolo (Dragon Mode): 550.000.000**

**Goku (TSSJ): 650.000.000**

* * *

**BOOM! Don't worry, it won't be like this every chapter. There will be some epic things happening! So stay tuned!**


	16. All Out

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 16 All Out**

* * *

5 months has passed in the chamber now. Sento and Trunks have achieved the ascended form while Bra and Pan...well they haven't got any further actually.

**'Damn it, why can't I even go Super Saiyan!?' **Pan said annoyed with herself.

**'Well, maybe you're not strong enough?' **Sento replied.

Pan punches Sento.

**'Owwww!'**

**'Did that hurt?'**

**'Yeah!'**

**'That means I'm strong enough!'**

**'Alright, alright.'**

**'Girls...' **Trunks muttered.

**'Shut up, bro! You're not helpful either!' **Bra said irritated.

Vegeta looks at their little quibble with a irritated look on his face

**'Damn kids.'**

**'Can't you guys help!?' **Pan asked.

Sento's thinking and suddenly has a smile on his face.

**'Okay, Pan and Bra. Fight me.'**

**'You sure?' **Bra asked.

**'I can handle it.'**

Sento turns Super Saiyan and the girls drop into a stance. They attack him as Sento dodges every attack. They slowly get up in the air. Pan and Bra step back.

**'Kamehameha!' **Pan fired.

**'Galick Gun!' **Bra also fired.

The blue and purple beam mix together and hits Sento as he just stood there knowing that it wouldn't do much. After the smokes gone, Sento's there laughing.

**'Hey Vegeta! Were the female Saiyans always so weak!?' **

**'Yes, they were significantly weaker than us males.'**

**'Thought so...'**

Pan and Bra looked like they would kill him for that remark.

**'Yeah, get angry.' **Sento thought.

Pan and Bra power up as they attack again but Sento quickly blows them away by turning Super Saiyan 2. His hair standing up even more, looking more serious as ever.

**'Let's go...weaklings.' **

Sento said with a smug smile. Pan and Bra are now truly enraged as they attack Sento but Sento still keeps dodging everything, holding that smile plastered on his face.

**'Hmph, come on...two beautiful girls shouldn't be fighting. They should stay in the kitchen, I'm pretty hungry actually. Make something for me. You wouldn't want those pretty faces damaged right?'**

**'SHUT UP!' **The girls yelled.

Their aura's begin to flare up as their aura becomes yellow and their eyes become green.

**'Are you finally beginning to recognize how weak you are?' **

**'HAAAAAAAAAAA!' **

Bra's blue Bulma-like hair stands up and becomes yellow. Pan's long hair hair stands up also becoming yellow. Golden aura surrounding their bodies.

**'I'm probably screwed.' **Sento thought.

The girls turned Super Saiyan as they realized what happened and looked at each other.

**'Your hair...!' **They yelled at each other.

They both look at Sento.

**'You said those things on purpose didn't you?' **Pan asked.

**'Wait, are they already full powered Super Saiyans!? Damn females!' **Vegeta thought.

**'Wow, you guys are amazing. I knew you could do it.' **Sento said with a smile.

Both Pan and Bra hug Sento as they both continued to say '**thank you**'.

**'No thanks guys! We're friends right?'**

Pan and Bra were shocked, only two days ago he was made to kill them...now their the best of friends and will have to fight side by side. Then both Pan and Bra saw that they were still holding Sento and they quickly stopped and stepped back.

**'Hahahaha!' **Sento laughed.

**'Hehehehe!' **They laughed after him.

**'Ughh, screw the androids! These kids will probably be the death of me.' **Vegeta said.

Vegeta walks as Trunks heard what Vegeta said and chuckled. Trunks turned Super Saiyan and flew to the others.

**'Alright, now that your Super Saiyan, we need to power you guys up if you want to have any chance against the androids.' **Trunks said.

Sento powered back down to Super Saiyan as they all began to fight each other.

* * *

**'KRILLIN!' **#18 yelled.

#17's fist was through Krillin's stomach as he pulled it out and Krillin fell to the ground of the lookout. #18 and the rest looked as Krillin's lifeless body fell.

**'#17!'**

**'What?'**

#18 flew towards her brother and punched him in the face as he flew way back but still ended up keeping his balance and watched in disbelief. This is the first time his sister punched him like that. He didn't know what to make of it.

**'Are you actually mad cause I killed your weakling husband? Oh come on!'**

#17 looked at his right arm covered with Krillin's blood as he pointed his left hand towards his sister.

**'This arm...will be for my cute niece.'**

This fired up #18 as she got enraged and attacked #17 again but they are completely even. Nobody is giving a inch.

**'Damn #18. I knew she wouldn't be controlled for long. Oh well. #8! Leave them be and help us!' **Tasai ordered.

Android 8 joined the doctor as he was ready to fight.

**'Hmph, I have some unfinished business with that guy. I'll get him.' **Piccolo said.

**'Alright, be careful.' **Goku said.

**'Let's go a little bit further from here.'**

#8 nodded and flew after Piccolo.

**'That was stupid cause now it's 4 against 2.' **Tasai said with a grin.

**'Gohan, I'm stronger than them but I can't really hold them off for too long.' **Goku said.

**'Don't try to make any sort of stupid plan. Today is the day you die Goku! And no damn dragon is going to help you! Cause Planet Earth will follow you after your death! Then maybe after a month or so... a lot of Namekians are going to other world. It's going to be very busy there!' **#24 yelled.

**'We'll see about that you shit robot! I'm going all out!' **Gohan yelled back.

Gohan powers up as his black hair rises even more and yellow lighting gold aura surrounds Gohan's body, his eyes stay green though. Gohan has become a Mystic Super Saiyan 2.

**'You can even level up like that? Amazing Gohan!' **Goku was surprised with his son.

**'Thanks dad but I don't think we have time for that. We need to hold them off at least until Vegeta and the rest are done.' **Gohan said.

**'Yeah. Okay, I don't think Tasai will join the fight yet. So we may have a chance.' **

**'You two take care of Gohan! I'll fight Goku, one on one.' **#24 said.

**'Alright!' **#22 and #23 yelled.

**'Be careful son.'**

**'Okay dad.'**

Gohan and the two other androids flew off as they wanted to fight elsewhere. Goku looked back at #24 and grinned.

**'You sure you want to fight me alone? You know that you don't have a chance.'**

**'I know...at least not right now.'**

**'What!?'**

#24 screamed powering up changing his form. His hair becomes bigger sticking up and becoming white, his skin turning light blue and also becoming a bit taller and bulkier but not so much, his scarf flies off and his belt breaks off. His tank top rips apart as he has nothing covering his chest anymore. His pants also rips a little but not much. He grows a blue demon like tail and claws and fangs. His claws rips through his gloves. The transformation is done...

**'I'm done now! Let's go!'**

His voice sounding more demon like. Goku smiles as his Saiyan instincts takes over a little bit. Goku and #24 clash as neither of them are giving the other the upper hand. #24 still gets a punch in though, smashing Goku against the outside of the lookout.

#24 then actually smashes Goku all the way to the ground below. #24 follows as does Tasai with a big grin on his face. #24 lands as he sees Goku standing with his orange shirt ripped apart. #24 smiles as Goku attacks but #24 blocks and grabs Goku's arm and throws him the other side through some trees.

#24 fires a blast right after Goku, blowing up the woods. Goku appears in the sky as #24 appears right behind him and wanted to use a axe handle to smash Goku back down but Goku grabs #24's arms and knees #24 in the gut and uses his own axe handle smashing #24 down but #24 is able to stop in midair but gets kicked down again by Goku. Goku sends a barrage of blasts after him but #24 was able to catch his footing landing softly on the ground and turning all the blasts away, destroying more of the woods also killing some animals on purpose.

Goku's gets even more angry by that and flies angrily towards #24 but the android was able to kick Goku to the side, flying right after him smashing Goku on the ground blasting the ground right under Goku. #24 follows Goku under ground as they fight under the ground. #24 is getting the upper hand in the fight as it seems #24 over powers Goku. #24 smashes Goku through some rocks under ground revealing lava. Goku burned his ass by it and did the same little comedy bit he always does when he gets his butt burned.

**'Heyy, that hurt!'**

**'I'll hurt you more!'**

#24 punches Goku in the gut as Goku turns over spilling blood. Goku attacked back by grabbing #24's head smashing his head against his knee. Jumping up a little and blasting him. Goku looked on hoping to have hit #24 until he got hit from behind into some rocks as #24 flew right after him.

* * *

Back on the lookout, the door of the hyperbolic time chamber opens... Vegeta, Sento, Trunks, Pan and Bra walk out.

**'OH MY GOD!' **Pan screamed.

They see the dead bodies of Dende, Chichi and Krillin and the unconscious bodies of Buu, Yamcha and Tien.

**'Everybody's gone... the androids must have attacked!' **Sento yelled.

**'Korin must have some Senzu beans! I can feel Goku, Gohan and Piccolo fighting separately! I can also feel Goten and Uub with the others back at West City!' **Trunks said.

**'Alright, Trunks you go to them! Tell them we're back and get to a safer location. We will assist the others down here!' **Vegeta ordered.

**'I must go to dad!' **Pan yelled.

**'No! I'll go to your father! You three will go towards Kakarot! He will need your help even with the power he's putting off.'**

**'But...!'**

**'NOW!'**

Pan looked one last time at her grand mother with a few tears in her eyes.

**'Let's get some Senzu beans! They'll need it!' **Vegeta advised.

**'Alright! Let's go Pan!' **Sento yelled.

Pan looked towards Sento with a tear in her eye. He nodded at her and moved with his mouth '**I get it**'. She understood and flew away heading towards the battle...

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Sento: 200.000.000 (SSJ): 290.000.000 (SSJ 2): 375.000.000**

**Pan: 70.000.000 (SSJ): 180.000.000**

**Bra: 20.000.000 (SSJ): 130.000.000**

**Trunks: 220.000.000 (SSJ): 310.000.000**

**#17: 555.000.000**

**#18: 555.000.000**

**#8: 555.000.000**

**Gohan (MSSJ): 550.000.000 (MSSJ 2): 625.000.000**

**Piccolo (Dragon Mode): 550.000.000**

**Goku (TSSJ): 650.000.000**

**#22: 600.000.000**

**#23: 600.000.000**

**#24: 610.000.000 (Transformed): 675.000.000**

* * *

**Everybody is done with their training! Will it be enough to beat the gruesome androids? Find out next time on DBG!**


	17. The Self Proclaimed Ultimate Android

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 17 The Self Proclaimed Ultimate Android.**

* * *

Vegeta and the others pick up some Senzu beans as Korin's at they all flew towards their separate locations. Trunks was heading towards Goten and the rest, Vegeta was heading towards Gohan and Sento, Pan and Bra were heading towards Goku's location.

At Goku's location, he was fighting the transformed #24 but even in Goku's new Super Saiyan form, the android was too strong. By now Goku was #24's punching bag. Goku's clothes are ripped apart; his orange shirt are only shreds now only showing his blue shirt (Like in the battle against Frieza). They were still fighting under ground while Tasai was watching the fight right above them until he sensed Sento and the girls.

**'Sento… damn. #24! End it now! Help is coming!' **Tasai said.

**'Does not matter doctor; no one is stronger than me.' **#24 said arrogantly.

Tasai was irritated by #24's response but did not say anything, only looked on while he was beating on Goku. He held Goku up by his collar and kept punching Goku in the gut.

**'Weak!' **he yelled.

He blasted Goku, making him fall away. Goku then slowly stands up with his blue shirt almost gone. Goku had the Son smile on his face making #24 only more angry.

**'Hehe, can't do more than that?'**

**'Shut up and just die!'**

#24 fires a huge green blast with one hand as Goku just smiled at the blast until three figures appear right in front of it, holding the blast at bay. Goku knew who it was and joined them. With their combined powers, they were able to blow the blast away. After the smoke was gone, #24 was looking at Sento as a Super Saiyan 2, Pan as a Super Saiyan and Bra as a Super Saiyan.

**'Good…to see you guys.' **Goku said with a grin on his face.

**'Here Goku, eat up.'**

Sento gave Goku a Senzu bean and Tasai knew what it was sending a blast to burn it but Pan blocked it.

**'Nice try, asshole!' **Pan yelled at Tasai.

**'Stupid girl…. does not matter, #24 will kill all of you!' **

Goku ate Senzu bean and was completely healed.

**'So this was your new form? It's amazing.' **Sento said.

**'Thank you, but it still wasn't enough.' **

Sento looked towards #24 with a serious look and then towards Tasai.

**'Nice to see you again doctor, I see you were busy.' **Sento stays while keeping his eyes on #24.

**'Yes and he's far stronger than you could ever be.'**

**'That's where you're wrong good doctor…you see you made a mistake by making me a Saiyan cause as you can see I'm now a Super Saiyan 2. I have achieved this form on my own and I can get far stronger than this! Cause I'm a Saiyan and Saiyans are a warrior race! Nothing you will ever understand! Allow me to KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!'**

**'He picked up some things from Vegeta, hehehe.' **Goku thought.

**'Also, I can see you made yourself into an android also then? Don't see the point in that.'**

**'I hope for you that you will never see the point in why I did it.'**

**'Enough with the talking! Let's kick some robot ass!**

**'Yeah, Bra's right! We need to beat this android and help dad!' **Pan agreed with Bra.

**'Then let's go!' **

They all powered up and flew towards #24 but #24 could easily block all of their attacks until Goku punched the android in the face, Pan then blasted #24's side as she sent a Kamehameha after him while #24 stopped in mid-air as he threw the blast away while he got hit from behind by a Eraser Cannon.

**'Damn you! Do you not know who I am? I am the strongest android that has ever lived!'**

**'Isn't that what they all say, Hahahaha!' **Sento mocked #24.

**'Haaaaa, DIE!'**

#24 now fired a blast with both of his hands also green as Sento screamed and powered up.

**'I'll do this one alone!'**

Sento powered up and turned, cups his hands as a red light shines out.

**'Super Galick Gun!'**

Sento fires the red beam, the red and green mix and pushes each other.

**'Do you really think you can win! DIE! HAHAHAHA!' **#24 yelled.

#24 puts more power in it and his beam is beginning to win, Sento still tries to hold it back but nothing's happening...

**'Damn it!'**

Pan appeared next to Sento as she fired a Super Kamehameha.

**'Pan!? I said that I would do this alone!'**

**'I don't care, I don't want to lose you too!'**

Pan had a tear in her eye as Sento understood and both of them put more power in it. Bra helps to by firing a purple Galick Gun.

**'I won't let him kill my best friends!' **Bra yells.

Goku then also comes up next to them.

**'Alright guys! Let's go! Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaa!' **

The two blue blasts, red blast and purple one mixed together making one pushing #24's attack back.

**'NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!' **#24 screamed.

Out of the blast comes little ki blasts hitting Goku, Sento, Pan and Bra while they're trying to concentrate on the blast.

**'Hey! No fair!' **Bra said.

**'Everything's fair in WAR!' **#24 yelled.

#24 sends more of those tiny ki blasts, hitting the heroes.

**'Don't let...yourselves be distracted...guys! Put everything you got in this blast!' **Goku encouraged them.

**'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'**

Their blast becomes bigger and pushes #24's blast back. #24 yells over and over again, angry that his attack is being pushed back. Their blast consumes #24's blast until it got to him and he was forced to try and stop it with his hands but it doesn't work as he's blown away...dead.

The heroes look on glad but also tired as they put everything they had. They were very tired.

**'Phew, I'm glad we ate a Senzu bean on the way here other wise we wouldn't have enough power to pull that one off. It's still hard to fight though with the broken armor from training. We should have changed first.' **Sento said.

**'Oh well, we did it!' **Bra cheered.

Tasai landed as he watched on...angry. Angry that he lost his best creation but even more angry that Goku still isn't dead.

**'We still have more of enough power to deal with you though!'**

Sento said that but he knew that he was bluffing. He just put everything into that blast. He can't fight anymore and they don't have any Senzu beans.

**'Let's try that theory out then!'**

Tasai put up his hand towards the heroes and powered up a green blast until Tasai got a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw a broken and battered android 24.

**'I am the ultimate android...I won't be beaten!' **

**'Damn...' **Goku muttered.

**'Anyone got any ideas? Cause I don't...' **Pan said.

**'I have one last thing but I didn't want to use it cause I'll probably pass out after it.' **

**'Well, we only have one shot at this Goku. Do it.' **Sento said.

**'I WILL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL KILL Y...Aghhhhhh...'**

#24 looked below him as he saw a arm through his stomach.

**'Master...why...' **#24 muttered.

**'This is what happens if you disappoint me.' **

Tasai ripped his arm out of #24 as #24 falls down dead...

**'He...he killed him.' **Bra said.

**'That is Tasai...more ruthless than his father. He doesn't care...he just doesn't care!' **Sento said angry.

**'Now for you.'**

Tasai walked towards them slowly to let them know it's all over for them.

They all looked worried and even more so when they all fall out of their Super Saiyan forms.

**'Shit!' **Sento yelled.

**'It's time for all of you to die!'**

Tasai fires his blast at them and they all closed their eyes...they waited for a moment but nothing happened. They saw Uub in front of them holding the blast and kicking it away.

**'Uub?' **Goku said.

**Trunks told me what happened but I had a bad feeling so I came here. At least one android is dead.' **Uub said while looking at #24's body.

**'Damn, Uub is much too strong for me. I must retreat!' **Tasai thought.

Tasai grabs #24's body and puts him over his shoulder and puts two fingers on his forehead, Goku was shocked by what he was going to do until he did it.

**'Goodbye! For now!'**

Tasai was gone and it seemed he used the Instant Transmission Technique. He must have learned it some way by programming it into himself.

**'We'll see him soon.' **Uub said.

**'Yeah...' **Sento agreed with him.

**'What about the others?' **Pan asked

**'They left for some other place. They said Baba's Palace or something?'**

**'Baba? That's smart.' **Goku said.

**'Who is Baba, grandpa? **Pan asked.

**'I'll explain that later Pan. Do you have some Senzu beans Uub?'**

**'Yeah, these are the last ones.'**

**'Good.'**

They ate the beans and were completely healed again until they felt a few power levels closing in from above They saw that it was Buu, Tien and Yamcha.

**'You're back!' **Goku yelled.

**'Yeah, sorry if we weren't much help though.' **Yamcha said.

**'Don't be silly guys, without you probably more would have died just like...Chichi...so don't ever think that okay!' **

Both Tien and Yamcha looked surprised.

**'Uhhh, yeah Goku.' **Tien said.

**'See, you are needed! Buu said so!' **Buu yelled.

**'Yeah Buu, you did.' **Yamcha said.

**'We saw what happened to Krillin. Who did it?' **Tien asked

**'#17, but #18 got so angry she snapped out of it and is probably still fighting him.' **Goku answered.

**'Wow, really?' **

**'Yeah.'**

**'We're done right? We need to help the others!' **Sento said

Then they all felt Vegeta's power level skyrocket.

**'WOW, IS THAT DAD!?' **Bra screamed.

**'When did he get time to get so strong? He was too busy training us!' **Sento said.

**'So he made it too! Knew it!' **Goku yelled.

**'Buu, can you get us some new clothes?' **Sento asked.

**'Yes, what do you want to have Buu do?'**

**'I want the same as Goku actually but with red and black. You can make the order.'**

Buu beamed Sento and Sento's clothes changed into exactly the same as those of Goku but his outer shirt and pants are dark red with his bottom shirt and belt black. Armbands also black.

**'You look hot!' **Bra said.

**'Hahaha, thank you!'**

Pan looked jealous as she asked Buu for some new clothes and she wanted the same as Sento which surprised Sento, she even wanted the same colors. Bra in her own words wanted '**something sexy**' so she got the same armor as her father but showing more in some areas of her body. The upper is almost the same but she has short sleeves and it's shorter at the down part of it showing her hips with long tight blue pants and those Saiyan shoes and gloves.

**'Much better.' **Bra said.

**'Yeah, uhh certainly is.' **Sento said.

Even Sento kept looking at her as Pan was looking angry at Sento and Sento saw her looking angry at him so he did as if he didn't see anything.

**'Alright, we're all ready! Let's go!'**

Goku said he got his clothes back to normal by Buu. They all flew off to the others to help them in battle...

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Goku (TSSJ): 650.000.000 (Weakened): 100.000.000 (Goku normal weakened): 20.000.000**

**#24 (Transformed): 675.000.000**

**Sento (SSJ 2): 375.000.000 (Weakened): 80.000.000 (Sento Normal weakened): 15.000.000**

**Pan (SSJ): 180.000.000 (Weakened): 50.000.000 (Pan Normal weakened): 9.000.000**

**Bra (SSJ): 130.000.000 (Weakened): 35.000.000 (Bra Normal weakened): 7.500.000**

**Uub: 480.000.000**

**Tasai: 400.000.000**

* * *

Vegeta's new form will be revealed! Will it be enough for the terrible androids or will he drown in defeat? What about #18 and #17? Will the siblings actually kill each other or will #17 snap out of it to help the Z-Fighters? Next time on DBG!


	18. Androids

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 18 Androids**

* * *

This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 17.

* * *

Piccolo and #8 were fighting at a island, pretty far away from the lookout. Piccolo and #8 were exchanging blows and dodging them. #8 is a smart fighter and is pretty much keeping up with Piccolo. Piccolo gets a attack in on #8's face and then puts a knee in #8's stomach and then punches him in the face smashing him into some mountains. Piccolo fired a ki blast right after him making the mountains evaporate.

**'Die android!'**

Piccolo fired more ki blasts to finish the big android. Piccolo looked on with a smile at his work until he saw the rubble move.

**'No, you won't!' **Piccolo denied #8 any opportunity to fight back.

Piccolo kept firing ki blasts to make sure of 8's termination.

**'Hellzone Grenade!'**

Piccolo threw all the ki blasts that were in the sky towards #8 exploding on impact.

Piccolo looked on, he knows that it didn't do #8 in but after a while Piccolo got a little irritated.

**'I know you're still there! Come out already!'**

**'You have no patience'**

Piccolo turned and saw #8 behind him. He was shocked cause he thought #8 was still there in the rubble.

**'Do not be shocked Piccolo, your attack never did hit me. I was already out of there.'**

**'Then, why didn't you kill me? I can't sense you. You could have easily killed me.'**

**'I did not want for it to end so early.'**

**'I think you're lying. I think you didn't want to kill me. You still have good in you. I can see it.'**

**'I'm sorry, **_**Namek. **_**But you are mistaken. I'll show you.'**

#8 got into a fighting stance as did Piccolo. They looked at each other and then clashed.

* * *

High above the lookout, the two android siblings were fighting each other. After #17 killed Krillin #18 went back to normal but luckily kept all of her powers which still made her even with her brother. Neither of them seemed to back down since they both have a endless supply of energy and neither are getting a hit on one another because they're completely even.

#18 went for punch to the face but #17 dodged, after that he also went for a punch but his sister blocked it, she then grabbed him by the arm and threw him away. While #17 was still trying to get some balance, his sister appeared before and went for a kick to the gut but #17 grabbed her leg and wanted to elbow her knee but before he could do that she already hit him at the back of his head with her other leg which made him let go.

#17 turned even more angry then before and fired a blast towards her but she disappeared just in time. She appeared behind him and slammed her elbow into his back, she then jumped right over her brother and kicked him against the chin which made him fall back a little but he quickly stopped falling and looked up towards his sister.

**'But...but how?! We are equal in strength!' **#17 yelled.

**'You had a good life since Cell, right #17? A life without much trouble. Mine was totally different. Yes, I had a good life of peace ****but that didn't mean I slacked off much. I would always spar with guys like Gohan, Goten and Trunks...even with my husband. I got to learn new skills and new techniques. In power, we are even...but in experience and skill...I greatly surpass you.'**

#17 growled not wanting to believe this. He thought it over and she was right. He did absolutely nothing after what happened with Cell.

**'Sorry bro...but you will pay for what you did to my husband. I won't forgive you!'**

#18 flew towards #17 and punched him in the face, she then went for another but #17 blocked that one and kneed her in the gut.

**'I'M THE ULTIMATE ANDROID! I'LL SHOW IT TO EVERYONE! EVEN IF I NEED TO KILL MY OWN SISTER!'**

#17 grabbed her and flew all the way back to the lookout. #17 smashed her onto the lookout, she rolled stopping right next to her dead husband. She looked at his face with tears in her eyes.

**'Krillin...' **she muttered.

She reached out towards his face but just when she would touch him, #17 stomped on her hand which made her let out a little scream.

**'You would kill and betray your own brother for this scum?' **

He kicked Krillin away. #18's eyes widened in shock as she looked on. She then looked determined again.

**'This is for you, Krillin.'**

**'What did you say?'**

#18 kicked #17's leg which made him fall on his left shoulder, she then kicked him in the gut while she was still lying down. She jumped up and went into a famous pose, a pose we never saw #18 do.

**'Kaaaaaa...Meeeeeee...Haaaaaaa...Meeeeeee...HAAAAAAAAAAA!'**

#17 looked at the blast coming his way and he smiled...

He performed his absorption barrier, the Kamehameha hit the barrier head on as #17 kept draining the energy, his muscles becoming bulky again.

**'More! Give me more energy!' **#17 screamed.

**'You want more?! Here! Have some!'**

#17 kept laughing but then he stopped suddenly.

There was a hand through his stomach.

#18 stopped firing as she smiled. #17 averted his eyes to the person that had impaled him. It was Tiencha.

**'For Krillin.' **Tiencha said.

**'You...how dare you...'**

Tiencha ripped his arm out of #17 but #17 didn't fall, he turned and looked at Tiencha.

**'When...when I'm done with you...you'd have died a thousand deaths.'**

**'That's hard to do if you can't move.' **Tiencha said back with a smirk.

#18 appeared next to Tiencha.

**'Is this what you resort to sister?' **

**'You deserve no explanation from me.' **#18 said back.

**'Well, I've got to say. It was indeed a smart move but you gave me more than enough power to still kill you. Because know that I'm stronger sister. I'm stronger than you.'**

**'We're lucky that we androids don't lose any ki. We're even now brother. Actually we're more than even...'**

**'BUU'**

Majin Buu appeared next to #17 and punched him away. #17 still stopped in midair and looked on towards the three. #17's furious.

**'I'M DONE! I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL DIE RIGHT NOW!'**

#17 bulked up and stayed that way this time.

**'Now, I'm not only the ultimate android but I also have the perfect body! Don't worry sis, you'll meet your husband...IN THE NEXT WORLD!'**

* * *

Somewhere else, Piccolo and #8 were still battling it out. Piccolo is worn out and doesn't have much left while #8 as the android is still completely full of strength. #8 punches Piccolo in the face, then grabs his head and shoves it against his own head. After being headbutted, #8 did not let go of Piccolo as he shoved Piccolo's face against his knee, then elbow, then ground, then mountain and so on. #8 was holding Piccolo up by the back of head as blood began pouring from Piccolo's head. #8 flew at maximum speed towards the ground slamming Piccolo's face in it.

#8 holds his own hands up as blue electricity forms. It becomes bigger and bigger as he's standing above Piccolo's unconscious body.

**'Eighter's Wrath!'**

#8 quickly throws the ball at Piccolo's body and a massive explosion erupts with a blinding light surrounding the area. After the light disappears, he looked at the ground while he was in the sky.

**'I am...sorry.' **#8 muttered.

**'As I thought.'**

#8 was shocked and looked behind him. He saw Piccolo but Piccolo was in very bad shape. Purple blood almost covers his whole body, his clothes are completely ripped apart and he's lost a arm.

Piccolo yelled and his arm grew back.

**'Don't you have a limit till you can grow back your arm?' **#8 asked.

**'Not when I'm in dragon mode.'**

**'I see but how did you survive?'**

**'If you would have put more power in it than yeah, I would have died. But you didn't cause you don't want to kill me. You're gentle #8. You don't have to hide it. I already know it.'**

**'Quiet, you fool! I've been reborn to kill Goku and all of you Z-Fighters! I don't have a gentle heart, I don't even have a heart!'**

**'That's where you're wrong my friend, You know Goku longer than me but I've been with the guy longer and he actually told me about you once.'**

**'What?'**

**'It was when we were training to fight the androids so many years ago. He said that when he was fighting the Red Ribbon Army, he met an android before. Android 8...he said that #8 was gentle and kind. When I was fighting the androids, I thought about how the hell could any of you androids be 'gentle' or 'kind'. Now we're here and I've met you. You **_**are**_** kind and gentle. Yes, I know #18 and she's become good but she can still be cold but you're different. You have your own personality, your own life. Something you've done all on your own. You androids can be different than your masters want you to be. You, #17 and #18. You have passed the boundaries of being a cold hearted machine. You **_**androids **_**have passed those boundaries.**

Something snapped in #8's head.

**'Thank you, Piccolo. You have helped me a lot.' **#8 said.

**'That's...good...'**

Piccolo fainted and fell but #8 caught him. #8 looked at Piccolo and then in the distance where he felt numerous power levels fighting.

* * *

Back at the lookout, #17 is fighting almost even with the three but they still have the upper hand. #17 blocks a punch from Tiencha and then grabs his neck, choking him but Buu interferes and kicks #17 in the face. #17 only got more mad by that and punched Buu in the face making him fall hard.

**'Buu!' **Tiencha yelled.

#18 then planted both of her feet in #17's face, #17 wanted to attack her but she dodged and kicked his knee. #17 grunted and grabs #18's arm and punches her back. She yelled in pain as she felt her spine break.

**'Hey #17!'  
**

#17 looked at Tiencha.

**'Solar Flare!'**

The blinding light engulfed #17's eyes.

**'Ahhh! My goddamn eyes! Damn you three eyes!'**

Tiencha grabbed #18 and flies over to Buu.

**'We need to finish this right now. He can't see so he won't have time to absorb it.' **Tiencha recommended.

**'Alright.' **#18 nodded.

**'Buu is ready.'**

They all stood next to each other.

**'Energy Mine!'**

**'Kamehameha!'**

Buu also fires a Kamehameha but this one is pink in color.

They all fire their strongest attacks and just when #17 was able to see he got hit and was unable to create the barrier.

**'No! This can't be happening!'**

Something snapped in #17's mind.

#17 looked confused but then smiled.

**'Thank you...sis.'**

Light engulfed #17 as he landed unconscious on the floor of the lookout. Only #17 is completely back to normal. #18 also returns to her former self. She walks towards her dead husband and falls.

**'#18!' **Tiencha yelled.

**'Go.'**

**'What?'**

**'Help the rest but don't tell them what happened. Just act like you don't know what's going on. I don't want them to be worried.'**

Tiencha defused and Tien and Yamcha appeared.

**'Alright, we'll honor your request. Let's go Yamcha, Buu.' **Tien said.

**'Buu will go with you!'**

**'Uhh...yeah.'**

They flew down towards Goku and the rest.

#18 looked towards her husband with tears in her eyes.

**'Krillin...I...I love you.'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Awwwww that's just sweet! Also, I do want to thank a few people.**

**GreatestSoldier - His story really helped me to write again. He really is an awesome guy. Be sure to check out his story called Dragon Ball J!**

**N P Johnson - I could almost copy paste what I said about GreatestSoldier. His story inspired me to even write my own so thank you very much man!**

**Tsubasa Rakuen - For helping me come up with some of the best ideas. Please check out his story Dragon Ball: Origin of the Saiyans. I hope that he'll update his story one day too. I'm looking forward to that.**

* * *

**Powerlevels:**

**Piccolo (Dragon mode): 550.000.000 (Weakened): 100.000.000**

**#8: 555.000.000**

**#18: 555.000.000**

**#17: 555.000.000 (Power absorbed): 570.000.000 (Bulky): 580.000.000**

**Tiencha: 120.000.000**

**Majin Buu: 420.000.000**


	19. He rises once again

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 19 He rises once again.**

* * *

_This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 17 and 18._

* * *

Gohan, in his Mystic Super Saiyan 2 form was stronger than both android 22 and 23 but while they were tag teaming, it was hard to fight them off.

#22 and #23 both kept attacking Gohan but Gohan was able to dodge most of their attacks but some still hit dead on. Gohan punches the taller android 23 in the face and then does a roundhouse kick against the smaller android 22.

They're now a few feet away from Gohan and they start laughing.

**'What's so funny?!' **Gohan yelled in question.

**'Nothing, it's just that you people are _so _pathetic.' **#22 said.

**'Over and over again you try to save the world...at what cost? Every time you get stronger a new villain arises stronger than the one before. Every time, you train and train only to just survive. Isn't this a routine you have done since you were 5 years old Gohan?' **#23 followed.

**'Shut up, that does not concern you.' **

**'Alright but think about it Gohan. Is this really the life you want to give your daughter?' **#22 said.

Gohan then looked in awe at what #22 said cause even though Gohan wanted to ignore it...

He was right.

Gohan didn't want to believe it but he was right. Every time, every single time some new villain comes up trying to kill dad, destroy the world or whatever. He didn't want that life for his daughter. He didn't want that life for Goten. He didn't want that life for anybody.

**'It looks like you hit the nail right on the head #22.'**

#23 laughs and Gohan looks at him furiously.

**'I don't care! Right now, you are the ones that are threatening the Earth! Your leader killed my mother! I will make you and him pay for what he's done!'**

**'Come on then!'**

Gohan attacked the androids as he shoved his knee against #23's face, #22 then wanted to kick Gohan but Gohan grabs his leg and pulls him closer so he can punch #22 but #23 blocked the punch for his android companion and punched Gohan back. #22 then kicked Gohan up but they didn't let him go up. They grabbed his feet and slammed him all the way to the ground.

They flew back up and pointed their hands towards Gohan. They then fired multiple ki blasts towards Gohan hoping to be the killing blow and Gohan knew he was too late to dodge so he closed his eyes...waiting...but it never hit him. He looked up.

It was Vegeta.

Vegeta was standing there in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

**'Vegeta...' **Gohan muttered.

**'Gohan, you must be stronger than that! Stand up!' **Vegeta yelled but kept his eyes on the androids.

Gohan slowly stood up next to Vegeta.

**'Are Pan and the rest safe?' **Gohan asked in concern for his family and friends.

**'Yes, I've send them to help Kakarot. I could feel he needed it.'**

**'And you? Up for the challenge?'**

Vegeta smirked.

**'I'm more than up for the challenge.'**

**'Vegeta?! Vegeta is your last hope of even surviving this?! You should already dig your grave!' **#22 mocked Vegeta.

**'Don't be so sure.'**

Vegeta said again with a smirk.

**'#23, let me have him. I need to wipe that smirk off his face.' **#22 said.

**'Have fun then.' **#23 said with a grin.

#22 immediately went for the attack but Vegeta flew up and #22 followed him and they fought viciously and it looked like they were even but that soon would change as #22 got a hit and kept hitting Vegeta. His damaged armor, now even beginning to crack more. #22 hit Vegeta even harder this time which sent Vegeta flying into a mountain.

**'Ha! Is this the great prince?! For me, you're lower than an ant beneath my boot.'**

Vegeta blasted all the rubble off of him and went back up as he looked even ragged and damaged but the _king _of all Saiyans kept grinning.

**'Why do you keep that smile plastered on your face?!' **#22 said irritated.

**'Cause I simply know you can't beat me android. Prepare to meet your maker.'**

**'I knew you had something Vegeta.' **Gohan said.

**'Show me your power then Vegeta! I won't wait for you any longer!' **#22 yelled.

But then all of a sudden #22 got punched in the face by Vegeta.

**'Some tin can will not order me around!' **Vegeta yelled at the android.

**'Vegeta! Please, just do it! We don't have much time! We need to finish them to help the others!' **Gohan pleaded.

Gohan then got punched in the face and fell through a few mountains.

**'You better not forget about me.' **#23 said.

Through all the holes he could see Gohan standing and then disappear. Now he was in front of #23 and punched him in the gut. #23 widened his eyes. What just happened?

**'How? All of a sudden...' **#23 muttered.

**'The only reason you were winning was because you were teaming up on me...well Vegeta's here. So it's one on one!'**

Gohan grabbed #23's head and smashed his own knee against the androids stomach. The android coughed out spit and blood as he fell to his knees.

#23 then had a look of anger.

#23 fired a blast to Gohan who was standing right next to him but Gohan just put his hand in front of the blast blocking it.

After #23 was done...he had a look of shock on his face but not only because of Gohan but of Vegeta. Gohan also looked at Vegeta but he still had #23 in the corner of his eye but he was too focused on Vegeta right now. Vegeta was back to normal and was powering up.

He was transforming.

He had purple aura all around him, engulfing his whole body as the others were looking at him with disbelief. Vegeta had become a True Super Saiyan. Vegeta was screaming his lungs out. Power was flooding and it didn't seem to stop. Purple light covered the whole area as Vegeta's eyes became very light red. Purple lines appeared on his hair as his hair stayed the same like always. Vegeta was still powering up a bit more but then stopped. Now, they could see it. He did become a True Super Saiyan but he looked totally different than Goku. His eyes light red and the lines on his hair are deep purple.

#22 was right in front of Vegeta and he didn't seem to confident now.

**Vegeta: I'm not the king of the Saiyans, that race has died out a long time ago. I am king of the Super Saiyans.**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Powerlevels:**

**Gohan (MSSJ 2): 625.000.000**

**Vegeta (SSJ 3): 505.000.000 (TSSJ): 655.000.000**

**#22: 600.000.000**

**#23: 600.000.000**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around but next time I will upload chapter 20! That one will be longer I promise. Oh and VEGETA IS A TRUE SUPER SAIYAN! You must have saw that coming!**


	20. The Last of the Androids

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 20 The Last of the Androids**

* * *

Sento, Goku, Pan, Bra, Uub, Yamcha, Tien and Majin Buu all were heading for Gohan and Vegeta. It seems they got pretty far from the lookout so it would be a little longer.

**'Damn, I knew Vegeta got stronger but he even feels stronger than you now Kakaro- I mean Goku.' **Sento poined out.

**'Hehehe, yeah, he does feel a little stronger than me. Vegeta's amazing, like always.'**

**'That means that dad can easily handle those androids.' **Bra said with a smile on her face.

**'I just hope that they can't transform like that other one.' **Pan said worried for her father's safety.

**'I don't think so, I know #24, he was supposed to be the strongest. The others probably can't transform. I know Tasai, he's one cocky son of a bitch. He wouldn't waste his time upgrading the others like he did #24.' **Sento explained.

**'Well, I guess were lucky then.' **Yamcha said with an awkward smile.

**'Yeah, I hope so...'**

* * *

Back where Gohan and Vegeta's at. Vegeta is up in the air looking down at #22.

**'Ready...for the massacre?' **Vegeta said with one huge grin on his face.

#22 was looking at Vegeta with fear in his eyes. He knew what this was. He saw Goku do it too...but he then heard #23 laugh. He looked over at #23 as Vegeta and Gohan were too.

#23 stood up slowly as Gohan backed away a bit wondering what #23 was going to do.

**'You Saiyans are all alike. Stupid transformation after stupid transformation...'**

**'#23, what are you...!' **

**'Shut up! I won't be bested by two monkeys! I still have one trick up my sleeve.' **#23 cut #22 off.

**'A trick?' **#22 didn't know about this trick.

**'Hmmm?' **Vegeta also wondered about what this trick is.

#23 disappeared and appeared again behind #22 and put a hand against #22's back and blasted through his chest. #22 with wide eyes slowly closed his eyes, dying but #23 grabbed him just in time by the back of his clothing.

**'Why did you do that! He was your teammate!' **Gohan yelled.

**'Teammate? Hahahaha, don't make me laugh. This heap of junk? Even though we're even in strength...I am far superior. Even Dr. Tasai saw him as a failure so he made me a extra. I only needed one thing from this piece of junk.'**

#23 grabbed #22 head and crumbled his head with his hand. He took some sort of chip and swallowed it. He then let go of #22 as he fell on the ground. #23 screamed as white light surrounded his body. He became stronger, bigger. #23 has completely transformed. His long hair now even longer reaching all the way down to his legs. Shirt completely ripped apart, showing his chest. His fangs now even sharper and longer and the red line on his face seemed to go to his whole chest now.

**'Damn, he's probably even stronger now.' **Gohan said.

**'Dad!'**

Gohan looked behind him only to see his daughter Pan rushing at him to hug him. Gohan gave the hug back and looked at the others following her.

**'Dad! Did you defeat that other android?' **Gohan asked.

**'He actually almost beat me, hehehehe. I was lucky to have these three helping me out.'**

He pointed at Sento, Pan and Bra with a smile on his face. He then looked up as he saw Vegeta and the newly transformed #23 looking at each other.

**'Oh no, did he transform?!' **Goku yelled.

**'Sort of, he killed that other android #22 to do this.' **Gohan answered.

Gohan points at the body of #22 laying on the ground.

**'Damn it, I didn't expect for him to do that!' **Sento yelled, he didn't know Tasai would go so far.

**'Always expect the unexpected.'**

They all looked at the sky and saw Tasai.

**'Wouldn't you say?' **

Tasai had a smile on his face. Still very confident.

**'You bastard...I'm sorry Goku, Gohan, Pan.' **Sento said softly.

**'Sento?' **Goku said.

**'I know he murdered Chi-Chi and all but...I want to be the one to kill him.'**

**'No, Sento! He's different than the other androids! I can actually sense him and even though he's nothing compared to Vegeta, my grandpa or my dad. He's still stronger than us! Stronger than you!' **Pan yelled at Sento.

**'I don't care.'**

Sento looked at Pan with a smile on his face.

**'I will face him and I will face him alone _and _I will face him now. I'm truly sorry Pan.'**

Sento flew at Tasai as Tasai kept smiling Sento went for a punch but Tasai grabbed it and put his fingers on his forehead.

They were gone.

**'NO!' **Pan screamed.

**'Don't worry Pan. Sento will handle it.' **Goku wanted to help her but he didn't know for sure if Sento can handle Tasai.

**'No, I don't want him to die too. I...I.'**

**'Don't worry Pan. Sento will handle that freak.' **Bra helped her friend by also patting her on the back.

**'Sento will beat bad robot maker!' **Buu yelled.

**'Yeah, what Buu said! Right Tien?' **Yamcha said.

**'Yeah.' **Tien nodded.

**'Thanks guys.'**

Then they heard laughter, they all looked towards #23. His voice was heavier than before.

**'The doctor will make short work of him and by the time he's done...you will all be dead.'**

#23 then got punched in the face by Vegeta which send him flying into the hard ground creating a crater.

**'Sento is my student and a Saiyan warrior. He'll kill that blasted scientist and you...will only fight me.'**

**'Vegeta! We could help!' **Goku yelled.

**'Kakarot, do you really want to try this?! You know by now that your reasoning won't work on me! I will face him and I will face him alone!'**

**'Damn.'**

**'Come on dad. Let Vegeta have his shot. If he's in any kind of trouble...we'll step in.' **Gohan said.

**'It's okay master.' **Uub said also.

**'Go dad!' **Bra cheered for her father.

#23 left the crater and watched Vegeta with a menacing look. They clashed and what seemed like an even battle soon tipped in Vegeta's favor as Vegeta got a hit in on #23's stomach. He then smashed #23 with a axe handle landing back into the crater.

Vegeta send multiple ki blasts right after him creating large explosions everywhere. Vegeta thought that he surely should have killed the android but he knew that he shouldn't assume that since he couldn't feel the android's power.

#23 then appeared right in front of him and smashed his elbow into Vegeta's face. Vegeta's head went back a little but Vegeta quickly recovered and smashed his head hard against #23's but Vegeta had the most pain as #23's head was made out of hard steel.

**'Arghh! Damn you!'**

#23 just kept grinning at Vegeta which pissed Vegeta off a little so Vegeta flew right back at #23 and they went back to fighting almost even. Sometimes one of them would hand out a punch or kick but it didn't faze much to either of them as they kept fighting.

* * *

Somewhere far away Sento and Tasai were standing towards each other.

**'I will make sure you die today Tasai.'**

Sento turned SSJ 2 and went in a battle stance.

**'You may want to reconsider Sento. You could join me again. Together we can rebuild the androids and then even make an army of androids! We could rule the universe!'**

**'No, I've met new friends. New people that I swore to protect!'**

**'Then so be it.'**

Sento went in for the attack but Tasai dodged, Sento then kept attacking but Tasai kept dodging. Tasai slammed his knee in Sento's stomach, Sento had bent forward in pain. Tasai turned and kicked Sento away with his heel all the while keeping his arms behind his back.

Red light shined in Tasai's eyes and a beam fired out of it but Sento was still flying away in pain but Sento opened up his right eye a little and saw the beam heading right for him. Sento was shocked a little so he took his balance and dodged the beam but Tasai kept firing so Sento used afterimage to quickly dodge them all.

Until...

The last one hit Sento in his right arm. Sento screamed a little bit in pain, he landed on the ground and grabbed his arm. Blood pouring fast.

**'You fool. You had one last chance of joining me, of living a marvelous life yet you threw it all away. I MADE YOU SENTO! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!'**

Sento laughed as he saw the furious look on the face of his former master.

**'You may have made me but _I _choose how I will lead my life...hmph 'dad'.'**

**'You insolent little... DIE!'**

Tasai furiously charged towards Sento, he punched Sento in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed the back of Sento's head and smashed his face on the ground. He then stepped on the Sento's bloody arm. Sento screamed in pain as Tasai relished this moment, torturing him almost.

Sento couldn't move. He was in too much pain.

**'After I'm done with you, I'll make sure to kill Goku since that was my original goal and then I will make sure to kill every friend every family member of his. Even that girl you're so fond of now.'**

Pan? Did he mean Pan? No, he couldn't let this bastard near Pan!

Sento shot a blast at Tasai's leg which made Tasai flinch in pain a little. Sento quickly stood up and punched Tasai away. He needed to use all the power he had.

**'GALICK...GUN!'**

Sento fired the super version of the Galick Gun so this one was red in color. The huge blast went towards Tasai as a sudden look of shock was in his face.

The blast hit dead on.

Sento heard the scream of Tasai as he felt Tasai's power fade and then it was gone.

**'Never...never will you touch any of my friends...especially Pan you bastard!'**

Sento fell on the ground and went unconscious. Blood still pouring from his arm.

* * *

Back at the others, they all watched at the amazing fight of Vegeta and Super #23.

**'Do you feel that? Tasai's gone!' **Pan yelled.

**'Yeah but Sento is fading too.' **Gohan said.

**'NO!'**

Pan quickly flew away towards Sento.

**'Pan!' **Gohan yelled.

**'Let her go son. She'll be safe.' **Goku said.

**'Alright, if you say so.'**

They watched back at the the fight. Vegeta had the upper hand as it was painfully clear to #23 that Vegeta was still stronger.

Vegeta was heavily beating on #23, punch after punch, kick after kick, It was too much for the android. #23 got away.

**'NO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY SOME SAIYAN!'**

**'The king of Saiyans to be exact.'**

Vegeta said with that big grin on his face.

**'Shut up! Shut up right now! You will die! You will all die!'**

Ki formed in both hands of #23.

**'I have all the power I need! I have all the power to kill you where you stand! And this damned planet!'**

**'Oh no!' **Goku yelled.

**'Hmph, I would like to see you try.'**

**'BURN IN HELL!'**

#23 formed his hands towards Vegeta and a huge red blast came right at him. Vegeta spread his arms.

**'FINAL...!'**

Vegeta now also holds his arms forward, #23's blast hits Vegeta's hands but Vegeta is still able to hold it back.

**'FLASH!'**

Vegeta's blast quickly overpowered that of #23 and it headed straight for him.

**'This can't be...THIS CAN'T BE!'**

It engulfed #23 as the end for #23 was here.

#23 is dead.

**'Is this the end?' **Uub asked.

**'I think...I think it is.' **Gohan said.

They looked at Vegeta who had powered down.

**'And that marked as the end of the androids...right?'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Powerlevels:**

**Vegeta (TSSJ): 655.000.000**

**#23: 600.000.000 (Super): 640.000.000**

**Sento (SSJ 2): 375.000.000**

**Tasai: 400.000.000**

* * *

**Wow! My 20th chapter! Don't worry guys, that wasn't the end of this saga. It still has a few ways to go.**

**I want to know what you thought so please review otherwise I wouldn't know if you liked it or not :)**


	21. Their True Feelings

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 21 Their True Feelings**

* * *

He was laying down on the ground, blood roaming around his body. The blood covered his clothes and hair. Sento was glad to have finished Tasai before he died. Sento was ready to close his eyes.

But...

'**Sento!'**

'**Sento, wake up!'**

Sento opened up his eyes a little and saw Pan's face.

**'Pan...' **Sento muttered.

**'Sento! Please don't die! Please!'**

Pan had tears in her eyes and Sento looked at her with a smile.

**'Please Pan...don't...cry.'**

Sento put his hand against Pan's cheek. Pan's tears flowed towards his hand.

**'I can't let you die too.'**

**'Don't worry Pan, you can just...wish me back right?'**

**'NO! I...It's just that I wanted to ask you something for a long time now...but I didn't have the courage to ask you.'**

**'Hahaha, ask...away.'**

**'That time when I attacked you, when you were fighting us. You didn't want to hurt me. Why?'**

Sento looked a little wide eyed at Pan. He didn't expect that question now. He decided to just be honest.

**'I...I honestly don't know. When I saw you attacking me, I was surprised but I wasn't afraid cause I was still stronger, but when I saw your face...I didn't want to hurt you, I **_**couldn't **_**let myself hurt you.'**

He still held her cheek and brought her closer. They're faces would almost touch...

Until...

'**Guys!'**

Sento removed his hand from Pan and they made some distance form each other as they looked towards an arriving Trunks and Goten.

**'Oh man, Sento! Are you alright?!' **Trunks asked

**'I've had better days.'**

**'Come on Trunks, let's help him up.' **Goten said.

**'Goten, Trunks, don't worry. You can leave me here.'**

**'No! We will not! You are our friend Sento! You won't die too!'**

Sento was surprised by Trunks' outburst. They did care for him.

**'Alright, let's get you up.'**

With some struggle they helped Sento and flew back towards the Lookout.

To their surprise, all the others were already there. Everybody were glad to see that everyone was okay.

Goku was just in time as he got Senzu Beans for everybody. They were also surprised to see that all the bodies were gone but then they remembered that it must have been because they were allowed to keep their bodies. They also saw #18 unconscious but the rest explained the situation so they knew #18 was back to her old self again.

* * *

And then...a week passed. Everybody recovered a little and it seemed like everything went back to normal.

They all met at Capsule Corp to discuss what they were going to do.

**'So obviously, were going to resurrect everybody that were killed by the androids but Dende is also dead so what are we going to do? Namek?' **Bulma asked.

**'Probably, that seems like the best choice. Goku could just Instant Transmission there and just summon the dragon.' **Piccolo said.

**'Well, uhhh, I had something else.' **Goku with that goofy smile plastered on his face.

**'What do you mean Kakarot?' **Vegeta asked.

**'I know how all of us want our friends and family back so yeah, obviously were going to Namek but...I want to do it differently.'**

**'Just spit it out Kakarot!'**

**'What if they go?'**

Goku pointed at the younger warriors Sento, Trunks, Goten, Uub, Pan and Bra.

**'What?! Are you crazy grandpa?!' **Pan yelled.

**'Wait Pan. Tell us your reason Goku.' **Sento said.

**'Well, as I said before, you're the new generation so it might be good for you if you have some sort of adventure. Don't get me wrong! I really want my wife and friends back but...I think this is for the best.**

**'Don't worry dad! We'll do it!' **Goten yelled.

Goku smiled at his youngest son and then smiled at the other young warriors, he then thought **'The future is safe'.**

* * *

One day later.

**'You want to go out?!' **Sento asked Pan.

**'Yeah, uhhh Bra said that I needed new clothing since it's 'out of style' as she says and she then also said that I should ask you to go with me cause you also need new clothes.'**

**'Hahaha, I guess she's right. Let's go then!'**

Sento had a big smile on his face while Pan looked at him while blushing. Sento looked at her and then reminded himself of what happened a week ago between them. He then also blushed but moved closer a little, he would then grab her arm...

**'Guys!' **Bra came yelling.

They then stepped away from each other and looked at Bra while still blushing.

**'Hmmm? Did something happen?'**

**'Nothing! Nothing at all!'**

Bra then got a sly smile on her face.

**'Were you two about to kiss?'**

**'WHAT?! NO! OFCOURSE NOT!'**

**'Sento?'**

**'I don't know what you mean. Nothing like that happened.'**

Sento said, not looking Bra in the eyes. Bra smiles at them.

**'Well, if you say so but Sento, I thought of something great. Come here.'**

Sento went closer to Bra and she turned him around and grabbed a large chunk of his hair and put it in a very long ponytail. Sento then turned around to face Bra and Pan.

**'Oh wow, that looks hot! Right Pan?'**

Sento looked at Pan with wondering eyes.

**'Uhh, yeah, looks really good.'**

Pan can't stop blushing.

**'The red in your face isn't going away Pan.'**

Bra laughs and Sento has a awkward grin on his face while Pan looked the other way.

She then turned around and grabbed Sento's arm and walked away.

**'Let's just go!'**

**'Have fun you two!' **Bra waved at them.

* * *

After a few hours in the city, Sento was carrying most of the bags as they went on a shopping spree. Pan was irritated the whole time. Sento thinks that it must be because of what happened..

**'Uhh Pan, I got to ask. Are you in any way perhaps angry with me?'**

**'What makes you think that?!'**

**'Well, you've been angry the whole time since we left Capsule Corp.'**

It looked like Pan got even more angry as she walked towards Sento and put her finger against his chest.

**'Listen here, mister! I'm not angry because of you. You're not even in my mind alright?! I can maybe be mad at Bra since she can't stop making jokes about me!'**

**'Look at this boys, a lovers quarrel.'**

Pan and Sento looked at the person who said that and they saw three boys with big muscles and they looked like they just got out of the gym.

**'You know missy, just leave the little weakling and come with us.' **said the guy in the middle.

Pan narrowed her eyes and looked at them.

**'Seriously? Is that what all you douchebags say? Just insult the person I'm with and then say to come with you? Damn you guys are stupid.'**

**'What did you say?!' **The guy on the left got angry.

**'Keep calm Johnny, we'll show her.' **The guy on the right said.

**'Yeah Johnny, just hop along.'**

**'You bitch!'**

He went for a punch but Sento stopped the punch by catching it with his hand.

**'...What did you call her?' **Sento said coldly.

**'Do I have to say it again?!'**

He looked at Pan.

**'Bitch!'**

Sento then threw him in the air and let's go of the bags, when his face was in front of Sento again, Sento smacked him away knocking him into a pole.

**'Don't **_**ever **_**insult her.'**

The other two both went and attacked Sento but Sento just smiled...

10 seconds later.

**'I could've handled them you know.' **Pan said.

Sento smiled at Pan.

**'I want to show you something.'**

**'What?'**

**'Follow me.'**

Sento picked up the bags and flew away and Pan followed him.

They arrived at the same place where Sento fought Tasai.

**'Why are we here?' **Pan asked.

**'Before Goten and Trunks interrupted us...we were about to do something weren't we?'**

Pan blushed and turned her head.

**'I...I don't know what you mean.'**

**'We were going to...kiss...right?'**

**'No, well, I don't know about that, maybe I just...wanted to hug you or something or maybe...'**

Sento grabbed Pan and touched her lips with his. Her eyes wide open and she couldn't believe what was happening. She was kissing Sento! She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they were done, they leaned their foreheads on each other, hugged and looked each other in their eyes.

**'Can we...can we stay like this for a while?'**

**'Yeah, we can.'**

Sento and Pan revealed their real feelings for each other. They stayed like that for a while and together, they went home.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**No powerlevels this time guys! There is obviously no need for that. I hope that I did the love scene correctly? This is the first time I've actually done something like that so I hope you guys liked it! Let me hear your opinions and such :)**


	22. Calm Before the Storm

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 22 Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

2 days has passed since the kiss between Sento and Pan and they haven't really spoke about it since then. Sento was actually regretting it now because it seems that Pan is avoiding him. Sento was staying over at their house which made it more awkward.

Sento was sitting on the couch watching tv and Videl came into the room.

**'Good morning Sento!' **Videl greeted Sento.

**'Videl? Where's Pan and Gohan? I didn't see them.'**

**'Gohan's at work in the city and Pan is at school. She skipped school because of the androids and I couldn't let her skip even more. Oh, why don't you also go to school?!'**

**'Hahaha, I rather not. I know how school is. I don't want to beat up some stupid bullies everyday.'**

**'How do you know so much?'**

**'Tasai didn't want me to be stupid or anything so he implanted alot of human customs in me so I wouldn't be oblivious to everything...but that doesn't mean it can't piss me off.'**

Sento immediately thinks about those idiots that insulted Pan and how he dealt with them but then he thinks about what happened after that and how they kissed. He blushes and Videl sees the red on his face and wondered what he thought about.

Videl then sits next to Sento.

**'I know you and Pan don't think we're noticing it but we know that your trying to ignore each other. Pan more than you but it's pretty awkward and honestly I want to know why.'**

**'I don't know Videl, I don't think Pan would want me to tell you.'**

**'I won't tell Pan, I promise.'**

Videl has a smile on her face and Sento is wondering if he should tell her or not.

**'Pan and I...we kissed.'**

**'You did what?!'**

**'I'm sorry, you're her mom so I didn't think it would be appropiate to tell you.'**

**'Oh man, I knew she liked you but...'**

**'Wait! She likes me?'**

Videl covers her mouth with her hands.

**'Forget I said that.'**

**'I can't forget something like that. I've got to go!'**

Sento storms out of the house and flies away. Videl runs after Sento but doesn't follow him anymore when she sees that he's too fast.

**'Pan's going to kill me.'**

* * *

In class, the teacher is preaching while Pan and Bra are looking bored.

'**PANNNNNN'**

**'Uhhh, what was that?' **Bra said.

**'...I know that voice...' **Pan muttered.

Sento storms in the classroom and looks through the room. His eyes widen when he sees Pan and Bra.

**'Uhhh, sir, I'm in the middle of a class. You can't just barge in.' **The teacher said that.

**'I'm sorry sir, but can I borrow Pan for a while?' **Sento asked.

**'Well...'**

**'Thank you! I'll be right back!'**

Sento jumps over to Pan, grabs her arm and flies with her through all the ceilings they have to go through. He grabs her by the hips and holds her in the air.

**'What the hell Sento?! Are you crazy?! Why are you here?!'**

**'I'm sorry Pan but I really wanted to talk to you and I couldn't wait.'**

**'This is totally out of character!'**

**'Hahaha, yeah I know but...I need to do this. I don't know why you ignored me for the last two days but that's okay. I wanted to tell you that I like you too!'**

**'What?'**

Pan begins to blush and now Bra is looking through the hole Sento and Pan made through the ceiling.

**'I know that it was too sudden and I should have thought it over but after spending 6 months with you and knowing you better...I've begun to like you. I know why I didn't want to hurt you! I cared for you the moment I saw you!'**

**'I...I...I'**

Sento stops her from talking and kisses her forehead and then looks straight into her eyes with a determinent look.

**'Pan, why don't you become my girlfriend?'**

Bra looks on with a smile and Pan looks shocked while Sento looks extremely serious.

**'Just answer the question Pan!' **Bra yelled.

They both looked at Bra and then looked back at each other.

Pan looks away with a shy look and very quietly says...

**'Okay...'**

**'Okay? Yes! Oh right!'**

Sento grabs her and flies down at their classroom and Bra follows.

Sento puts her down at her desk, high fives Bra and looks at the Teacher.

**'Go on with your lesson sir!'**

Sento flies away while the teacher and the rest of the class looks on with gaws on the floor.

Bra has a sly smile on her face towards Pan while Pan leans her head on the table with her face fully red.

* * *

Bulma was planning a party to celebrate their win against the androids and after she heard about Sento and Pan, she decided that they would celebrate that too.

4 days passed and Sento and Pan decided that they wouldn't rush their relationship and keep it slow. They dressed for the party and Sento and Gohan were in suits. They waited for the girls till they were ready to go.

Videl and Pan came downstairs and the boys were in total shock. Ofcourse, Videl was beautiful and Gohan knew that but this is the first time he saw his daughter like that. Pan wore a magnificent red dress. Sento looked at his girlfriend in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**'Pan...you look...beautiful.' **Sento complimented his girlfriend.

Sento ended the sentence with a smile on his face while Gohan and Videl watched with smiles on their faces.

**'Well, we're going to be late if you don't go now.' **Gohan said.

They stepped out and flew towards Capsule Corporation.

* * *

When they arrived they were greeted by Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Goku and Uub. They then were greeted by Vegeta who was done with putting his clothes on. Bulma and Bra wore a blue dress, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Uub and Vegeta all wore suits. (Must have been pretty difficult to let Goku and Vegeta wear them.)

More and more of their friends came in after that. Marron with Master Roshi and Oolong, Yamcha with Puar, Tien with Chaiotzu and Launch, Piccolo and Popo, Hercule with Buu, Korin and Yajirobe with the Ox King arriving last.

The full blooded Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta and Sento also) were only eating while the women were all watching at them.

**'It always looks gross when they do that.' **Pan said.

**'Yes it does Pan.' **Bulma said who's even more used to it.

**'Hey guys! We want some too!' **Gohan yelled.

Gohan with Trunks and Goten were running towards the table but Videl grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt.

**'You need to do something first. We discussed this.'**

**'Oh yeah! Pan! Come over here!'**

**'Oh okay dad!'**

* * *

Pan followed her father to a more secure and silent place.

**'What's wrong?'**

**'I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Sento.'**

Pan blushes.

**'Why?'**

**'I wanted to tell you that your mother and I are just really glad about you two and were proud of you...my daughter.' **Gohan said with a look of care towards his daughter.

**'Uhh, thanks dad.'**

**'Let's have some fun!'**

* * *

They went back and saw Bulma and Vegeta going up on the stage.

**'Alright guys, ****it has been two weeks but were celebrating to mark the defeat of the androids and to the day when we'll resurrect our friends and family back to life!' **Bulma said.

**'And to the Saiyan brat Sento and his new mate Pan!' **Vegeta yelled.

They all laughed at how Vegeta called them.

**'Now, Gohan is going to do some tricks with his daughter Pan!' **Bulma announced.

Gohan came up the stage in some sort of magician get up with Pan as his help. They did a few funny tricks which made the rest laugh the whole time.

**'And now for the final act...!'**

But then...

Gohan was struck through the chest with a small beam...his hat and robe falling on the ground, Pan with her eyes wide open just like the rest of them.

**'Dad...?'**

**'Gohan!' **Videl yelled.

**'No!' **Goku yelled also in concern for his son.

'**I hate to be a party pooper...but honestly that was indeed the final act...'**

They all looked at the sky behind them.

It was Tasai!

**'The final act of all of your lives!'**

* * *

**-End-**


	23. Ultimate Android

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 23 Ultimate Android**

* * *

'**How...'**

**'HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! I KILLED YOU!' **Sento screamed towards Tasai.

**'Correction, you yourself assumed you killed me.' **Tasai answered with a big grin on his face.

Sento looked back at Gohan on the floor.

**'I'm sorry, Gohan.'**

They heard what he said and they all looked at him.

**'You should be sorry! It is your fault that Gohan is...dying.'**

They hear Videl silent sobs while she's next to Gohan on her knees with Pan.

**'You bastard! You're mine!'**

Sento just wanted to attack Tasai but Vegeta stopped him.

**'No! You've showed that you can't take care of this scum! We'll deal with your problems now! Kakarot, let's kill this bastard!'**

Goku flies after Vegeta after having another glance at Gohan and then at Sento silently saying '**Sorry**' towards Sento.

**'Only one of us can easily take care of you but to just make sure that you stay dead, I'll work together with Kakarot. Also, he probably wants revenge right Kakarot?'**

Vegeta said that with a smirk on his face and looked at Goku.

**'No Vegeta, not anymore. He'll pay for what he has done but not in the name of revenge but for Earth and it's peace!'**

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta did the same.

**'Hmmm, but I am truly intrigued. How did you survive?'**

**'Alright, why not, I'll tell you. After Sento blasted me, I was actually sort of dead but I planned for that. I knew that there was a chance of me dying even with my little group of androids so I linked my heart with the computer at my lab which is in North City so you can destroy it later if you want, you won't survive this anyway.'**

Vegeta scoffed.

**'My computer then rebuild me back in a week and after that I made sure to give myself something else.'**

**'What do you mean?' **Goku asked.

**'I mean that almost every android likes saying that they're the ultimate android right?'**

**'Yes, honestly, it's annoying.' **Vegeta said.

Tasai laughs and then smirks.

**'Yes, I thought so too but then I thought what makes an android the 'ultimate android'. Is it to be made by the newest technology? To have the cells of the universes strongest fighters? To continually fuse with other androids? I thought to myself what makes an android an android? I then came with the answer. It's cold hearted steel. To not have any care in the world. Cell failed by having the genes of the Saiyan which made him careless. Models like #22, #23 and #24 all failed because they honestly thought they were the strongest which made them careless and models like #8, #17 and #18 are too good hearted which made them...weak.'**

**'Speak up! Where are you going with this?!' **Vegeta yelled.

**'I...have created the ultimate android and this isn't some stupid bluff like what all the others has done. I was stupid to make new strong androids over and over again trying to make the perfect while I...am the perfect android. I was formerly human so I know my weaknesses and not like #17 and #18. They were very good people but I was never a good person. I live for revenge and hatred. I am cold...hearted. Get it yet? I AM WHAT MY FATHER MADE ME TO BE! I WAS ALWAYS THE REAL ANDROID!'**

Tasai then began to change...

Every human feature Tasai had disappeared, his hair gets ripped off a little because of the transformation. His eyes stays blue but a black dot appears in it. He has dark blue lines on both sides of his cheek. He has dark blue plates on his chest, stomach and the side of his arms and in the middle of the stomach is a shiny blue gem. The plates also went to the sides of the legs. The other side of his arms, legs and upper body are black with red streaks in them. He's also more bulkier now but not too much. Tasai shows a big grin with his teeth showing, more sharper and more fang like.

**'He's even uglier now.'** Trunks said.

Trunks turned Super Saiyan 2.

**'Let's go Goten!'**

**'Yeah!'**

Goten also turned Super Saiyan 2 and flew after Trunks. They passed Goku and Vegeta to attack Tasai.

**'No! Don't!' **Sento yelled.

Tasai just keeps smiling and the boys both hits Tasai in the face but it seems that it didn't have any effect at all. They then jumped back.

**'Here's both of our strongest attacks jackass!' **Goten yelled at Tasai.

They both turned and Goten created a blue blast while Trunks created a red blast.

**'Super...!' **They both yelled.

**'Galick Gun!'**

**'Kamehameha!'**

Both of the blasts hit Tasai dead on, he puts his hands against the sides of the blasts and presses it against each other with his strength which has made it dissolve.

**'The hell...' **Trunks muttered.

**'Die...'**

Tasai's voice sounds more cold and heavy.

**'No!' **Sento yelled again.

Sento transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and flies towards Tasai with the rest of the Z-Fighters following him. Uub and Buu powers up, Tien and Yamcha powers up with the Kaioken and Pan and Bra turn Super Saiyan. They all join the battle with them all standing in a line towards Tasai together with Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks who have joined them.

**'Everybody, use your full power!' **Goku yelled.

Tien and Yamcha fuse into Tiencha and Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks SSJ 3 while the rest power up to their full power. Goku and Vegeta transform into their True Super Saiyan forms and Piccolo transforms to his Dragon Mode form.

**'Kill the bastard!' **Vegeta yelled.

They all instantly go in on the attack to beat Tasai but Tasai just smiles and then releases his power keeping them all away for a bit.

**'Go guys!' **Bulma cheered.

**'Do it for everybody this guy has hurt!' **Videl cheered too.

**'You'll pay for what you did to our friends and family!' **Goku yelled.

They all power up their strongest attack while Tasai waits for them to fire.

They fire their attacks all at the same time and Tasai just stands there taking it all head on. The blasts collides with him and colors of light shines throughout the city. Men, women and children all stop with what they were to see the light coming from Capsule Corp.

The light begins to simmer down and smoke engulfs the place. They hear faint laughter becoming larger and larger. It was their nightmare come true. After so much training, after so much that happenend...it did nothing. All of their hope and desperation did absolutely nothing.

**'Time to start.' **Tasai said.

Tasai flies over to Sento and punches him down making him crash through some tables.

**'No!' **Pan yelled.

Pan attacked Tasai and punched him in the face.

**'Not so fast girl. I'm still not done playing with your boyfriend.'**

**'How did you...?'**

Tasai just grins and smacks Pan away. Uub and Majin Buu attacks him but Tasai dodges and kicks them both _**hard **_against their faces making them fly all the way through the streets. This caused some commotion.

**'Damn! Tasai, let's not fight here! Let's go somewhere else.' **Goku pleaded.

**'Hahahaha, why?' **

**'What?'**

**'Come on Goku, having our final battle in a desolate destroyed city seems pretty fun right. So, let's stay here.'**

He then looked down towards Bulma, Videl and the rest and quickly fired a small but strong enough blast to kill them all.

Goku just wanted to do the Instant Transmission but before he knew it, the blast already got shot back towards Tasai but Tasai just put his hand in front of him and the blast immediately evaporates the moment it touched his hand. He then looked at the one that fired his blast back and saw that it was...Android 18.

#18 didn't come with them because she felt responsible for what happened but she felt everybody's power skyrocket and came quickly to help out.

**'#18! You're here!' **Tiencha yelled.

**'I'm here to help you guys cause I'm a Z-Warrior too!' **#18 answered.

They all smiled but then shocked when her body shined white and became taller. When the light disappeared #18 has turned into Super #18.

**'Let's go Tasai!'**

**You controlled that form? Impressive...but it was futile. Your death is near. All of your deaths are near! It's only a matter of time.'**

Tasai chuckled and flew towards #18 and she flew to Tasai and they exchanged a few fists but Tasai quickly overpowered her and punched her in the gut and slammed the back of her head with his elbow. He fired a ki blast right after her but that one got deflected also by two figures.

Super #8 and #17...

**'Your not the only here to help. We androids can fight for ourselves.'** #8 said

**'#8...and...#17.' **

**'I'm sorry for what I did sis. I know that you couldn't ever forgive me for what I did but I need to be here for my family at least once.'**

He looked towards Marron when he said that last part.

**How sweet! Any other of these ants coming? I would like to step on all of you at once!' **Tasai yelled.

A ki blast then came racing towards Tasai but Tasai easily smacked it away to a building and then looked at the person who fired it.

...Gohan in his Mystic Super Saiyan 2 form was standing.

Korin and Yajirobe was standing right next to him so you can guess what happened. Gohan and everybody else who had formal clothing on and was going to fight threw their clothes away showing all of their fighting gi or armor. Uub, Buu and Sento came back up together with #17, #18, #8 and Gohan.

**'LET'S GO!' **They all yelled in preparation for their final battle...

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Powerlevels:**

**Sento (SSJ 2): 380.000.000**

**Goku (TSSJ): 660.000.000**

**Vegeta (TSSJ): 660.000.000**

**Gohan (MSSJ 2): 630.000.000**

**Gotenks (SSJ 3): 510.000.000**

**Tiencha: 150.000.000**

**Uub: 490.000.000**

**Majin Buu: 430.000.000**

**Bra (SSJ): 150.000.000**

**Pan (SSJ): 200.000.000**

**Tasai (Ultimate Android): 800.000.000**

* * *

**The Final Battle will begin on the next chapter of DBG! Please review to show if you liked it or hated it. Either way, I like to hear your opinions!**


	24. Last Stand

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 24 Last Stand**

* * *

They were ready for the greatest threat the Earth has faced since Majin Buu. All of them needed to fight against Tasai otherwise they could all die.

They thought...

**'Pan, Bra, go to North City!' **Sento ordered.

**'What?! No, you need all the help you can get to beat this guy!' **Pan yelled.

**'Just destroy his lab and then come back to help!'**

**'But..'**

**'NOW!'**

Pan was shocked by Sento's sudden outburst.

**'Pan, let's just go.' **Bra said.

**'Alright.'**

Pan and Bra fly off towards North City.

**'Hahahaha, already having lover's quarrels I see?' **Tasai taunted.

**'Shut up, that's none of your business! Won't you try and stop them?'**

**'Why should I? Your all going to die anyway.'**

**'Ha, isn't arrogance like that that got Cell killed?'**

**'Yes, only I'm so much stronger than that overgrown bug.'**

**'Enough with your blabber! Let's fight!' **Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta fired a ki blast towards Tasai but he easily swatted it away but behind the blast came a fist. To be specific, Vegeta's fist. He had hit Tasai right in the face but he didn't budge. Tasai grabbed Vegeta's face and punched him in the gut and Vegeta coughed up blood right on Tasai's hand which only made him smile. Tasai then wanted to smash Vegeta's head right on the ground but decided that it would be even more fun if he would smash Vegeta right on his wife...

Bulma...

**'Mom! No! Get out of the way!' **Gotenks yelled.

But Bulma stood still in shock...

**'Vegeta...' **Bulma muttered.

Goku kicked Tasai in the face and right on time. Tasai lets go of Vegeta but Vegeta still falls on Bulma but not as hard. Now, she's only knocked out. Gotenks flies over to them and he sees Goku and Tasai fighting but it seems Tasai is only playing with Goku. Gotenks got his half-father of his half-mother (Does that sound strange? Probably?) and he laid them down. He saw that his half-mother was unconscious and his half-father was waking up.

**'Ughh, Gotenks, help Kakarot. I'll be right back.' **

Gotenks then flew over to Goku and now saw that the others were helping him but they didn't do anything to hurt Tasai.

**'Kaioken!' **Tiencha said.

Red crimson aura develops around Tiencha's body and attacks Tasai head on but Tasai's dodged Tiencha's fist and knees him in the stomach and slams down.

**'Futile piece of thrash!'**

Tasai sends a blast right after Tiencha but Gotenks smacks it away and then goes for the attack but Tasai went for the punch first but Gotenks dodged it and Gotenks was surprised by that but still quickly grabbed Tasai's arm and threw him away from Capsule Corp smashing him right into a building.

**'Gotenks, what are you doing?!' **Goku yelled.

**'Our family is here dad! We also need to take care of them!' **

**'Damn, Buu!'**

**'Yes?' **Buu came over to Goku.

**'Everybody in the city likes you Buu, can you get them all to evacuate?'**

**'Evacurate? Buu don't understand?'**

**'Can you get them to leave the city?'**

**'Oh, yes! Buu can do! Buu will do!'**

**'Good! Go Buu!'**

**'Buu, will be right back!'**

Buu flew away to make sure everybody left the city.

**'Dad, I need to speak with you.' **Gotenks wanted to fly over to Goku to talk.

But Tasai then appeared right in front of him and before Gotenks could even do something, Tasai had already grabbed his face and kneed him in the stomach.

**'Now you're coming with me!'**

Tasai flew away with Gotenks and smashed him in a building, screams of people echoing through their ears. Tasai came out of the building and blasted the building he smashed Gotenks in. There was nothing left.

**'NO!' **Gohan yelled.

**'You bastard!' **Sento insulted Tasai.

**'Everybody, attack!' **Piccolo ordered.

Goku, Gohan, Sento, Piccolo, Uub, #8, #17 and #18 all attacked Tasai. #8 went first but quickly got smacked away by Tasai, then #17 and #18 attacked each other but Tasai grabbed both of their fists and then they went for a kick to his face and it hit but it didn't do any damage but Tasai just grinned. He brought them closer and lets go of their fists and clotheslines them both.

Uub punched Tasai to the chin and Tasai flinched a little, Tasai then wanted to grab Uub but Sento kicked him in the face. They both jumped back and both fired a blast at him. They smiled at each other but Tasai then came out of the smoke and punched them both in the stomachs and then opened up his hands and blasted their stomachs leaving their clothes ripped at their middle and smoke coming out.

Gohan and Piccolo then attacked and both fired a Masenko and they knew that it wouldn't have much effect so they flew right into the smoke to rapidly attack Tasai but he dodged or blocked most of them. He then kneed Piccolo against the chin and uses the back of his fist to slam Gohan away. He then grabs Piccolo's arm and rips it off and blasts Piccolo in the chest and then threw the arm away.

**'He'll probably grow it back.'**

Tasai looked over to a seething Goku.

**'You bastard...you'll pay.' **

**'You keep saying that I'll pay Goku but I haven't payed very much, maybe you should give me a larger price.' **

That was the last straw...Goku was done with how Tasai mocked him and his friends and family...

Goku went for the attack but Tasai easily blocked and also went for a punch but Goku dodged and grabbed Tasai's arm and threw it over him and when Tasai was upside down, Goku kicked him in the stomach which made him go through a building and Goku flew after him. Just when Goku would get close, a ki blast would fly right over at him but he quickly dodged it and it hit a building on the background. Goku only got more angry by that and shot a ki blast right after him. Tasai came flying back and swatted the blast away and punches Goku in the face but Goku then head butts Tasai and shot a ki blast right on the chest of Tasai but it didn't work and Tasai grabbed Goku's head and kept head butting Goku back.

When he was done, a stream of blood came running down on Goku's face. Goku's eyes were closed but opened them up a little and then screamed and powered up taking Tasai back a little. Goku looks at Tasai with angered eyes and a tear coming down on his face.

**'You'll pay...'**

Tasai looked surprised and then laughed.

**'You're lying to yourself if you think that you're doing this for the world Goku! You want revenge! I can see it in your eyes! You want me dead for what I did to your rotten and dead wife!'**

Goku punched Tasai in the face and kept punching him.

**'Kamehameha!'**

Goku blasted Tasai right in the face but Tasai's hand came right out of the blast and punched Goku in the chin, he then jumped up a little and charged a little blue sphere of ki in his hand.

**'Ultimate Bomb!'**

Tasai puts it in front of Goku's stomach and after a little bit of shock, it explodes.

A unconscious Goku fell down to the destroyed floor with his pants ripped in multiple places and half of the orange shirt is shredded. Goku then quickly was grabbed by someone. Tasai then looked to his left to see Vegeta on the ground with Goku on his shoulder. He threw Goku on the ground and looked at him.

**'Damn you Kakarot, why would you do something like that. Fighting for revenge isn't like you.'**

**'Vegeta, let me...fight him.'**

**'No, I won't fight with a shell of a man beside me. You better get your head in the game Kakarot...otherwise we'll all die.'**

Goku eyes widened and looked back at what he did. Goku never ever has done that before. How could he fight for revenge?!

Vegeta flew up and faced Tasai.

**'You want to try your hand again? You know that it won't work.' **Tasai mocked.

**'Maybe not alone...but those people behind you sure seem the need to face you.'**

Tasai looked behind him and saw Gohan, Piccolo, Sento, Uub, Tiencha, #8, #17, #18 and...Gotenks.

**'Everybody! As we planned!' **Gotenks yelled.

Buu came flying back.

**'All people leave city!'**

**'Good job Buu! Join the fight!' **Gohan said.

**'Yes! Buu will fight!'**

**'Alright, go!' **Piccolo yelled.

**'Full power!' **Sento screamed.

They all power up to their maximum and Tasai was surprised that they were still hiding power but he knew that it wasn't enough to beat him.

They all circled around Tasai and kept flying in circles around him but Tasai stayed still and..

Smiled...

**'So that's what Gotenks told you hahahaha! I've got a lot of power but I have absolutely no experience in combat so you're trying to take advantage of that aren't you?'**

Tasai heard a gasp coming from all of them still flying around him.

**'Don't expect to outsmart me! YOU FOOLS!'**

Tasai released a destructive explosive wave which blowed them all away including all the buildings around them. With the shine of a great light around the whole city, almost half of the city was gone.

* * *

Back at Pan and Bra.

**'Can you see that?!' **Pan yelled in disbelief.

**'Yeah! What's happening?'**

**'I don't know, we're lucky that destroying that lab wasn't too difficult.'**

**'Only searching for it was annoying.'**

**'Yeah, I hope we're in time. I've got a feeling that something bad is going to happen.'**

* * *

Away from the city was Bulma and the others.

**'Am I glad that we got out of there.' **Bulma said.

**'Yeah, we could have died if we stayed there.' **Videl answered.

**'We must hope for them to win.' **Popo said and then closed his eyes.

**'Hey Bulma! Are you done with what Vegeta told you to do?' **Yajirobe asked.

**'Almost, didn't expect him to ask me that though. Isn't it against his pride as a warrior or something.'**

**'I think he's seeing the bigger picture here Bulma. He cares about us and most of all you, Trunks and Bra.' **Videl said.

**'Yeah, he really does...hey Korin!'**

**'Yeah?' **Korin wondered what Bulma wanted to say.

**'Go get some Senzu Beans!'**

**'Right right...women. Let's go Yajirobe.'**

They stepped into their hover car and flew off.

**'Bulma, do you think it can work?' **Roshi asked.

**'I hope so...oh and old man...keep your hand off my ass!'**

Roshi had his hand on her ass but Bulma smacked him in the face.

**'As feisty as ever!'**

Marron and the others laughed and Marron then looked towards the city.

**'Mom, uncle #17...beat him...for daddy.' **Marron said.

They all looked at Marron with somber eyes and then looked towards the city...

* * *

Half of the city was in rubble. Tasai looked around and saw nobody but he could still sense their power levels. They were pretty much scattered.

**'Two power levels are approaching. Must be the girls. Hmmm, hahaha, I have an idea. Where is he? Ah! There he is!' **Tasai said.

Tasai flew towards a big mountain of rubble and used his powers to throw all the rubble away and under the rubble was a broken and beaten Sento laying unconscious.

**'Perfect.'**

Sento's clothes were completely ripped apart and the upper part was almost completely gone. Tasai grabbed him by the piece of clothing that was still there and brought him up to a building that with stood the blow a little so half of the roof was still intact. Tasai made two energy handcuffs and put it on Sento and he let Sento hang against the building with his hands glued against the building and Tasai was above him sitting on the edge of the building.

He saw Pan and Bra coming right at him and when they were close enough...they're eyes were wide. Pan's eyes were in tears.

**'No...Sento...SENTO!'**

**'Stop your pointless screaming girl. I'll wake him up.'**

Tasai hovered right in front of Sento and smacked him hard across the face which made Sento wake up a bit and he smiles a little when he saw Pan and Bra in front of him but then Tasai appears in front of his view and he immediately frowns.

**'That hurts Sento, it seems your not glad to see me. Oh well, your not going to be glad to see me anyway right after I torture your girlfriend right in front of your eyes.'**

All of their eyes widen.

**'Pan! RU-!' **Sento wanted to advise his girlfriend to run away but Tasai stopped him.

Tasai put his hand on Sento's mouth and shakes his finger from left to right.

**'Nuh uh uh, you can't say that they should run. It would ruin the game.'**

Sento mumbles something.

**'I can't hear you.'**

Tasai says it with a smile on his face and leaves his hand from Sento's mouth.

Sento then spits in Tasai's face.

**'Go fuck yourself...'**

Tasai wipes Sento's spit away with his right hand and uses his palm of the same hand to slam it against Sento's stomach. Sento spits out blood.

**'That's the only color I want coming out of your mouth.'**

Tasai then got punched in the face by an angry in tears Pan but it didn't do anything to Tasai and Tasai just punches Pan in the stomach which made her spill out blood and he threw her back and Bra caught her.

**'No Pan!' **Sento yelled.

**'Let the games begin.'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power levels:  
**

**Sento (SSJ 2 Full Power): 400.000.000**

**Goku (TSSJ Full Power): 670.000.000**

**Vegeta (TSSJ Full Power): 670.000.000**

**Gohan (MSSJ 2 Full Power): 645.000.000**

**Piccolo (Dragon Mode Full Power): 570.000.000**

**Gotenks (SSJ 3 Full Power): 525.000.000**

**Uub (Full Power): 500.000.000**

**Majin Buu (Full Power): 450.000.000**

**Tiencha (Full Power): 175.000.000 (Kaioken): 350.000.000**

**#8: 560.000.000**

**#17: 560.000.000**

**#18: 560.000.000**

**Tasai (Ultimate Android): 800.000.000**

* * *

**Tasai's cruel games start! What will happen? Will Sento witness Pan's and Bra's demise or will he or someone else come in and save the day? Find out next time on DBG!  
**

**(That's fun to do, don't judge me.)**


	25. Legendary

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 25 Legendary**

* * *

**Now! Before I begin, let me do the very same thing my friends Kasai Seishin and GreatestSoldier do and comment on some of my latest reviews.**

**XxLuna-chanxXx - o.o I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed on this story, its really gook tho love it so far :3**

**Sento Shinrai: Don't worry about it! I've actually just begun with reading your ****story so I'm the one that should say sorry, also thank you for liking the story so far!**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: I really like this chapter. I shows just how much Sento really cares for Pan. Keep up the awesome work.**

**Sento Shinrai: Thank you! I like that chapter too! You keep up your awesome work also.**

* * *

**(To everybody that advised me to change or rewrite the story.)**

**Sento Shinrai: I'm sorry for taking so long but now I've done it so I hope you're glad :)**

* * *

Pain, all over his body and not just because of his wounds but the pain in his heart is taking over as he sees the girl he loves being hurt by the man he hates the most.

'**Tasai…Stop it! Please!' **Sento pleaded for Pan and Bra.

Tasai holds Pan and Bra by their collars and looked over to Sento.

'**So you're actually pleading for their lives? How sweet…that is what I hate the most. I'm sorry to say this my dear Sento but you'll all die anyway so why not have some fun out of all this.' **

'**You scumbag!' **Sento wanted to fly over and punch him right in the face but the hand cuffs are still holding him against the wall.

'**Hahahaha, how fun it is to see you struggle.' **

'…**.shut…up…' **Pan muttered.

'**Hmmm, it seems that the little girl said something. It's impressive that you're even awake. The other one is totally down and out.' **He was talking about Bra and he laughed when he said that last part.

'**I said…SHUT UP!' **Pan blasts Tasai's chest which made Tasai let go of them, while Bra fell down, Pan continued to blast Tasai in a rage. She stopped blasting him and started powering up a Kamehameha.

The smoke evaporated and Tasai just stood there smiling.

'**Haaaaaaaaaaa' **Pan fired the attack while Sento screamed **'No! Pan, run!'**.

Tasai put up one arm to counter the blast and while doing that he moves closer towards Pan and when he's right in front of her, his grin grows larger and Pan looked scared for a second but then put more power in her blast. Tasai instantly swept it away and punches Pan _hard_ in the stomach. She turns over and spills blood almost making a choking sound. She almost fainted but kept herself awake.

'**Pan! Pleaseeee! Run away! Leave!' **Tears were beginning to form in Sento's eyes.

'**No! I can't leave you! I can't leave my best friend! My father, my grandfather, my mom and all of my friends! I can't leave you! I won't!' **Pan released her powers and electricity surrounded her as her hair spiked up even more and her eyes become colder.

Pan has activated the Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

'**So cute, you achieved the next level in Super Saiyan transformation but do you really think that will change anything.' **Tasai taunted.

'**He's right Pan! It's not enough! Leave! Please!' **Sento screamed further since he knows that nothing that Pan can do will stop him.

Pan didn't listen and went for the attack but Tasai dodged with ease and kneed her in the stomach and grabbed her by the neck.

'**Enough with the charades, this was supposed to be torture, not a fight so don't try and make it into a fight.' **

Tasai gripped her neck with more strength. Pan is making squeaking sounds. Sento looks on with tears streaming down his face.

'**I love the sound of choking you…it's rather enjoyable.' **Tasai said.

'**LET HER GO! LET HER GO NOW!' **Sento screamed in a mighty rage, he was done with this. This is going to stop…

Right now.

Tasai looked at Sento with a smile on his face but still having a grip on Pan's neck and since Tasai is a sadistic son of a bitch, he started slapping her across the face.

'**Is this the beautiful face that made you fall in love with her? How about I change that for you hahahahaha!' **

'**I WARN YOU TASAI! STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!' **

'**And what?'**

'**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!'**

Electricity and aura surrounds Sento. Cracks are beginning to show on the hand cuffs as Sento's muscles become bulkier but not too bulky. His hair rises up even more as the upper part are up in the air even more. The long hair that he has is raging in the wind. HIs eyes becomes dark green while he rips off one of the cuffs.

'**What?!' **Tasai yelled in shock. Because of this, he also let's Pan which made her fall down.

'**STOP IT.' **Sento yelled at Tasai as he kept repeating **'STOP IT.'**

This time instead of ripping off the other hand cuff, with sheer force, he makes the building crumble down in pieces which made the hand cuff fall off.

'**But how?! My hand cuffs should neutralize all of your ki! This isn't possible!' **Tasai was in total shock and honestly didn't what was happening. **'No, wait! Broly! The…True Legendary Super Saiyan….NOOO! This can't be! Not this soon! **

Sento grinned.

'**Too bad.' **Sento flew over towards Tasai in a flash but Tasai blocked it and Sento was surprised cause Tasai was smiling.

'**I didn't expect your power to rise so much but no matter…I'm still stronger. You can feel it right. The difference in strength.'**

'**I do but it isn't anything I can't surpass.' **

'**I think you need more time to simply surpass me.'**

'**Really? Well let's find out if that is true or not.'**

'**We will…TIME FOR ROUND TWO SENTO!'**

Their fists collide as the battle has begun and nobody is giving a inch. They fight too fast for the eye to see appearing and reappearing all over the place. Tasai wanted to give a right fist but Sento ducked and wanted to sweep Tasai's legs but Tasai jumped and fired a quick blast at Sento who is of course right in front of him. Sento blocked the blast with his palm and jumped over Tasai and gave an elbow against his back. He turned and blasted Tasai's back. He formed a pose…

'**Galick Gun!'**

His red Galick Gun fired back first as Tasai was hit dead on. Right after the smoke faded, Sento flew right towards Tasai and Tasai was shocked enough that Sento was so fast but then he got a hand in front of his face. Sento blasted his face and then immediately grabbed Tasai's face and slammed it all the way against the ground.

He flew up and held his arms up as red light shined from his hands. A giant red ball appeared.

'**Die you son of a bitch!' **

Sento threw the giant ball right at Tasai but Tasai stood up and just smiled as he went into a famous pose.

'**KAAAAA….MEEEEEEE….HAAAAAA….MEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAA.'**

Tasai fired the gigantic blue blast and it collided with the ball. Energy surged throughout the planet as it's something the planet never felt before.

* * *

At Bulma and the others, the wind was surging making them almost fly away.

'**The hell's going on! **Bulma yelled.

'**This power is something I've never felt before! It's amazing!' **Roshi yelled.

'**Who is it?' **Marron asked.

'**One of those is obviously Tasai but the other is neither Goku or Vegeta…It's Sento! He's stronger than both of them!' **Roshi said in amazement.

'**SENTO!' **They all yelled.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Sento and Tasai were struggling, there is no clear winner.

'**Damn, if this goes on, the planet will be destroyed.' **Sento thought. **'Need to put more power in it.'**

The ball became bigger and started to overpower Tasai's blast. Tasai gave one yell and the blast became larger overpowering the ball. Nobody is giving a inch so the ball and the blast mix together and implodes. Blinding light shines throughout the city and further. In the light, two shadows collide and you can only wonder if those two shadows are Sento and Tasai. The light disappears and it is indeed Sento and Tasai that are locking arms, neither going to let each other get away.

'**You won't escape my grasp!' **Tasai yelled.

Tasai went for the knee in the gut but Sento blocked it with his own knee and they then both tried to knee each other in the gut multiple times but they're just hitting each other's knees the whole time. (Just like in the battle between SSJ 2 Goku and Majin Vegeta.)

They then let each other go and fired a ki blast at the same time and the blasts just hit each other. They then fired multiple ki blasts at the same time which kept hitting each other creating multiple explosions throughout the city. They stopped when they fired right when a building was standing between them. The building exploded and was gone in a instant. They clashed…

Sento punched Tasai in the face, Tasai then kicked Sento's leg and blasted his other leg. Sento grunted in pain but regained his composure immediately and jumped back only just to fly back to receive a fist to the face which made Sento fly right into some rubble.

'**You've put up quite a good fight but that ends now.' **Tasai said.

Tasai puts up his right arm and blue light shines from his hand and swings his arm down firing a blue streak of lightning right down on Sento but the lightning bursts before it hit the ground and Sento flies out of the rubble and fires a quick ki blast but swings it to his left.

'**Have you gone delusional? I'm not there you know!' **Tasai said almost laughing at Sento. Sento just grinned.

He fired another ki blast from his other hand and swings it to the right side. The two blasts turned around a building and went through a building and before Tasai knew what happened, they hit him from behind. While Tasai is aching, he got hit in the chin by Sento's fist. Tasai almost turned over but Sento jumped up a little and elbowed Tasai in the stomach but he didn't let Tasai fall, instead he grabbed Tasai's leg and used his other arm to point it directly into Tasai's face.

'**BIG BANG ATTACK.' **Sento yelled.

He fired one of Vegeta's signature attacks right in the face of Tasai. Tasai screamed out in pain as the blast was burning his face. Sento stayed in front of Tasai and when the smoke faded, Tasai's face was burned and showed signs of metal and rust.

'**MY FACE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE!' **Tasai screamed.

'**You needed a makeover old man.' **Sento taunted.

'**YOU SAY WHAT?! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!'**

Tasai raised his power which surprised Sento a lot. Tasai grabbed Sento's arm and wrenched it. He broke Sento's arm which made him scream in pain.

'**You thought that I fought seriously against you? Give me a break! Your power is beneath me by far!'**

'**SHUT UP!' **Sento yelled.

Tasai kicked Sento's other arm also breaking that one. Sento screamed in pain and then slugged his arms down. Tasai kicked him in the gut with a swift kick, Sento spit out a lot of blood and before he could do anything, Tasai grabbed Sento by the neck and choked him.

'**I'll give you the very same treatment I gave your little girlfriend, only I will make you suffer so much more.' **

Tasai repeatedly punched Sento in the gut and in the face. Sento bleeds all over the place as his face is covered in blood and his body is full with cuts and bruises. His transformation disappears and he faints.

'**You're already out of it? I expected more Sento. How…disappointing.' **He said while holding a blast in front of Sento's face. **'Your power dropped while we were fighting, if you were able to control it then you would have been quite a challenge but you did surprise me so I'll let you die by hand.' **The blast disappears and instead Tasai readies his left hand to strike Sento down.

'**Goodbye, son!' **Light shined a few meters away from Tasai and Sento. He was surprised, he didn't know what it was but he did feel a great power behind it.

'**Hmm, I can feel Goku…and Vegeta…at the same time?' **The light stopped and Tasai tried to go closer but…a fast punch knocked him into a building which made him let go of Sento.

It was one man that punched Tasai and that man was…

Gogeta.

Gogeta was holding Sento up on his shoulder but he looked different. He was a True Super Saiyan. His eyes were orange and lines on his hair and his aura were a lavender colour.

'**I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta! I AM TRUE GOGETA!'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Powerlevels:**

**Tasai: 800.000.000**

**Pan (SSJ 2): 300.000.000**

**Sento (TLSSJ): 760.000.000**

* * *

And what could Gogeta's power level be?! You'll have to wait for that one! Also, yeahhhh Gogeta's here! Want to see the next chapter? Sorry, you'll have to wait! So stay tuned for next time on DBG!


	26. Advantages

**Yeahhh an author's note at the beginning of the chapter! Surprised? I hope so! Cause I have an announcement. My spin off on this story Dragon Ball Generation: Future Warriors has been released so if you haven't checked it out, I recommend for you to do so cause it'll be very important later on. Now with that out of the way! Here is my all new chapter!**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 26 Advantages**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: **F**k yeah! Gogeta the True Super Saiyan bad ass has arrived! This will be epic.

**Sento Shinrai: **Thanks for being excited man! I hope I lived up to your expectations.

* * *

_Right in the middle of the battle between Sento and Tasai, some place a little bit far away in the city, the two Saiyans Goku and Vegeta have regained consciousness and have just found each other._

'_**Kakarot! Do you feel that?' **__Vegeta said._

'_**Yeah Vegeta, is that Sento? Amazing. He's stronger than us.' **__Goku answered._

'_**But…Tasai is still stronger. I can feel Sento losing power.'**_

'_**Yeah…' **__Goku looked discouraged which made Vegeta even more angry._

'_**Kakarot, you have disappointed me with your behaviour! You've lost sight of what you need to do! Is this the hero that trained in otherworld just to risk his life again when you fought me! Is this the man that stood toe to toe with Frieza when all hope was lost! Is this the man that sacrificed himself when Cell wanted to blow himself up!' **__Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar.' __**Is this the man I risked my life for when I decided to delay Buu for you when you needed to gather energy for that damned Spirit Bomb!'**_

'_**Spirit Bomb…Vegeta! We could use…'**_

'_**You know that won't work Kakarot! We need something that will actually get the job done! We need…fusion.'**_

'_**You want to do the Fusion Dance with me?'**_

'_**Yes Kakarot! Let's just hurry it up! I can feel Sento fading!'**_

'_**Alright! Oh…and Vegeta? Thank you.' **__Vegeta was surprised with Goku thanking him but quickly regained his composure._

'_**Let's just do this Kakarot!' **__They both stepped in line. __**'FU, SION, HAAA!'**_

_After that we know what happened._

* * *

Gogeta was floating in the sky with Sento under his arm and in his True Super Saiyan form. His eyes shining bright orange and lavender colour lines shining in his black hair. He lowered down and put Sento carefully on the ground.

'**Good job.' **Gogeta thought.

He felt a spark of energy behind him and looked back. Tasai blowed the rubble around him and he looked furious.

'**You…are Goku AND Vegeta huh? Good, now, I can kill you at the same time!'**

Tasai attacked immediately but Gogeta wanted to get him away from Sento so he grabbed Tasai's fist and threw him up and send a blast right after him. He dodged but did not see the punch that was coming after it. Tasai flew up even further in the air but quickly stopped and looked down but there was nothing there. A boot appeared right next to Tasai as he was kicked right in the face.

'**I'm not going to joke around with you Tasai. Your reign of terror ends now!' **Gogeta yelled.

'**You shut the hell up! I had enough off your disrespect!' **Tasai yelled in anger.

Tasai charged up a blast but Gogeta just stood there. Tasai fired with one hand and it hit. Gogeta just stood there and did nothing. When the smoke faded, Gogeta was gone…

'**Hahahahaha! Did my blast blow you away? You should have dodged that hahahahaha!'**

Tasai felt a hand against his back and then before he knew it, he got blasted away but he regained his composure and looked back at Gogeta with smoke coming out of his back. Gogeta flew right at Tasai and punched him in the stomach, he slapped Tasai across the face and slapped him again and kept slapping him. When he stopped, he put his hand right in front of Tasai.

'**Since Sento started it, let me finish it.' **Gogeta said with a grin.

Gogeta blasted Tasai right in the face. You could hear Tasai's scream, the blast was burning of his face. When Gogeta stopped, you could see Tasai's face which was totally burned and rusted.

'**I'm going to kill you…you hear me…I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!' **Gogeta stopped Tasai and punched him right in the face which made him fly all the way down.

Gogeta looks down and then puts up his arms and gathers energy in them, he creates a whitish-blue energy ball about the size of Gogeta himself, finally he fires the sphere in a Kamehameha like way and shouts **'BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!' **It lands and creates a huge explosion.

After the explosion, Gogeta looks around to find any signs of Tasai since he couldn't feel Tasai anymore but he did it to be sure. He then saw an arm under some rubble. With some energy force wave, he smashes the rubble away. He sees that Tasai survived which surprised him but he smiled when he saw that Tasai was losing an arm.

'**That must hurt.' **Gogeta mocked Tasai.

'**How…how can you be so strong?' **Tasai asked.

'**I don't know, it just happens.' **Gogeta said with a smile.

'**HEYYY!' **They heard a voice yell.

They saw Bulma, Videl and Marron running right at them.

'**No! Don't come here!' **Gogeta yelled.

'**I recognize Tasai on the ground but who's the other guy? He looks like a little like Gotenks but different.' **Bulma said.

Tasai smiled and quickly raised his arm and shot a blast right at them but Gohan came in and swept the blast away from them.

'**Gohan! You're here!' **Videl yelled.

'**Dad and Vegeta fused? Amazing! Their power is to freaking amazing!' **Gohan yelled.

'**That's the fusion between Goku and Vegeta?!' **The girls yelled.

Tasai began to laugh and they were all surprised even Gogeta.

'**Look at you! Acting as if you've already won! You haven't, I'm still alive!' **Tasai yelled.

'**Let's fix that, shall we!' **Gogeta said.

Gogeta put up his hand to blast Tasai but just before he could do that, he defused…

'**NO!' **Goku yelled.

Tasai quickly stands up and grabs Goku by the face and slams him on the ground, Vegeta then wanted to attack but Tasai kicked him against the chin.

'**I can easily kill you with one arm!' **Tasai said with a huge grin on his face.

'**No…' **They heard someone mutter. It was Sento and he was crawling towards them.

'**You again…' **Tasai said while looking over at Sento. He looked back at the rest but then saw Gohan fly right over but Tasai dodged Gohan's punch and kneed him in the stomach and gave him a backhand across the face which made him fall right in front of him.

Goku and Vegeta began to stand up and so did Gohan. He then saw Goten and Trunks walking slowly with wounds all over their body. A few meters away from them, he saw Pan and Bra walking right at him but slowly. He then saw the rest of the Z-Fighters slowly walking right towards him ready to fight.

'**Why…WHY DO YOU FIGHT?! WHY DO YOU NOT GIVE IN?!' **Tasai yelled.

'**Because…' **He heard Sento mutter. **'Because…if we don't fight…who will?'**

Tasai grinned.

'**So that means…if all of you die, that means that nobody will stand in my way again right?' **

'**Yes, you're right but there's something wrong with your theory.' **Vegeta said.

'**And that is?'**

'**The one dying is you! Bulma, now!' **Vegeta stepped out of the way and right behind him came a small beam which hit Tasai but it didn't work…it just lowered Tasai's power…

'**NO! What are you doing to me?! STOP IT!' **Tasai yelled.

'**Your power has dropped Tasai! This is the end for you!' **

Everybody used the last of their power to charge themselves up for one final battle. Tasai quickly got rid of the weaker ones like Tien and Yamcha by appearing in front of them and punching Yamcha and then kicking Tien. He then appears in front of Goten and Trunks and punches Trunks in the face but Goten attacks Tasai but he dodges. Tasai then wanted to punch Goten but Gohan stopped him by ramming into Tasai. Tasai got Gohan off of him and wanted to blast Gohan right in the face but Goku came in and kicked Tasai away. Sento then flew right in front of Tasai and slammed his elbow in Tasai's face.

Pan then came in right next to Sento and charged up a blast, they fired and Tasai tried to stop it with his one arm but it didn't work so he put more power into it and was able to sweep the blast away. Vegeta send a blast right after which was able to send Tasai away and landed in some rubble, he quickly stormed out of the rubble and went right after Vegeta but Trunks came in to help his father and he kicked Tasai in the face.

They opened up their arms and gathered energy, they put their arms in front of them and screamed **'FINAL FLASH!'**

Tasai jumps up to dodge it and fires right back at them but Uub jumps right in front of it and sweeps the blast away and flies right at him and punches Tasai in the face but Tasai doesn't back away and head butts Uub which made Uub slam all the way into a building. The androids #17, #18 and #8 then fly right at Tasai and surrounds him. Tasai spread his arms and let out a short yell which made a shock wave almost making them fly away but they hold it out and they all tried get a punch at Tasai but Tasai put even more power in it which made #8 smash into a building, #17 smash into the ground and made #18 smash into the ground right between Bulma and the others.

Sento, Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra and Piccolo surrounded Tasai. Tasai panted and looked around him. He then looked down at Bulma and the others and then back at the others in front of him.

'**You think you have the advantage?! You don't, do you hear me? YOU DON'T! This will be your final breath! MEET YOUR ULTIMATE DOOM!' **Tasai powered with both of his hands a huge ball. The others were wary to not get too close.

'**No, that will kill everybody on this planet!' **Gohan yelled.

'**Goodbye heroes of Earth!'**

'**NOOOOOOO!' **They all yelled.

Tasai throws the ball down right at the Earth and before they knew it…

Earth was gone.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Tasai: 800.000.000 (Weakened): 700.000.000**

**Gogeta: 860.000.000**

* * *

Yup, that just happened. Wait for the next chapter alright! Also, sorry for the shorter chapter this time around but next few will be the last chapters for this saga so those will be longer I hope.


	27. Closing Moments

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 27 Closing Moments**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: **You know sh*t just got real when someone blows up the Earth. Can't wait to see the next installment of Dragon Ball Generation.

**Sento Shinrai: **Indeed, that's true. Glad your excited for the next chapter.

* * *

It's gone, all of it was gone. The Earth was destroyed and there was nobody that could help them, nobody that could save them, nobody that could…

'**HEY! WAKE UP STUPID EARTHLINGS!' **They heard a old man scream at them.

They were at Supreme Kai's Planet. Huge enough to hold a entire race. The entire race of Earthlings were brought there so they'd survive the explosion.

The old man that was screaming at them was the Old Kai and behind him was Kibito Kai standing there with a smile. Kibito Kai thought that because the Earthlings helped with destroying Buu. He thought that they were in debt to them because Buu was exactly their problem. Old Kai was irritated and angry cause this was against the law but Kibito Kai convinced him.

'**Kibito Kai!' **Kibito Kai turned around and saw Goku and the rest running up to him. **'What happened?'**

'**We have decided Goku, it's time that the humans knew the truth.'**

'**Wha…What do you mean?!' **Hercule said.

'**I have to apologize Mister Satan but what if the people knew that you weren't the one that killed Buu.'**

'**But they don't remember Buu as a monster right?!'**

'**Oh yes than..how about Cell?'**

'**But… if I tell them that I lied for so long than they'll hate me won't they?'**

'**Don't worry about that, they'll understand.'**

'**Then… alright. They deserve it.'**

'**You sure Dad?' **Videl asked.

'**Yeah Videl.'**

'**Alright then, let's start.'**

Kibito Kai walked over to Old Kai on top of a hill. The entire race of Earthlings were standing around each other. Old Kai's voice ringed throughout their ears. Kibito Kai began to talk and explained everything, the Saiyans that came on Earth that day, the heroes that fought them, the story with the androids and Cell and that the one that defeated Cell was Gohan and not Hercule, he said that Hercule only did it because Gohan didn't want the fame and just wanted to have a peaceful life. The gullible people took that as a 'Hercule sacrificed himself so that a kid can have a normal life.

He explained why they were here and just like Buu, Tasai was still alive but not like Buu, they don't want to fight on Supreme Kai's Planet since the rest of the humans are there. They decided to have their final battle on the moon. Kibito Kai said that the Saiyans, Piccolo, Uub and Buu should be able to breathe on the moon and said that that the androids probably could as well but that it was better to have them stay.

Sento, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Piccolo, Uub and Buu got ready and transported to the Moon. Old Kai used his powers to put up screens for everybody to watch. They will finally see the truth.

* * *

On the moon, they all powered to their strongest forms besides Sento who hasn't figured out that True Legendary Super Saiyan Form so he went Super Saiyan 2. Tasai felt their power and used Instant Transmission to arrive on the moon right in front of them.

'**I knew you would find a way to survive.' **Tasai said with a smile. **'I'LL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU ONE BY ONE THEN!'**

Tasai powered up ready to fight.

'**Everybody, we need to beat him! You hear me! We need to!' **Goku yelled.

They all powered up again too and flew right to Tasai and Tasai flew right towards them.

Tasai dodged every attack but since his power has dropped, it's still harder for him to do. Goku got a punch in which gave Gohan a chance to fire his Kamehameha. Tasai was fast enough to direct it down but Vegeta kicked him in the back, Trunks then kicked him up again and Uub used an axe handle to slam Tasai back down. Piccolo threw multiple blasts and made it stop in the air.

'**Hellzone Grenade!'**

Piccolo directed his blasts right at Tasai but he jumped out of the way. Buu stood in the way which made Tasai bounce off Buu's belly. He stopped and looked back at Buu, he looked angry as hell and blasted Buu right through the stomach. It didn't do much as Buu regenerated. Tasai did kick Buu immediately in the face which made Buu fly into some rocks, Tasai then also fired a ki blast in the sky towards Pan and Bra but they got out of the way and flew right at Tasai. Tasai easily dodged their attacks, he turned and did a roundhouse kick against Bra's side. Pan tried attacking him further but he grabbed her arms and was ready to blast her arms right off but Sento stopped him by kicking him in the face.

Sento and Pan flew right at Tasai and both attacked him but he blocked and dodged every attack. They stopped and flew back which confused Tasai but to his surprise, he got blasted from behind by Goten.

'**Trunks! Let's go!' **Goten yelled.

'**FU, SION, HAAA!' **They performed the fusion dance and Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form erupted and punched Tasai right in the face.

Gotenks punched Tasai in the face and kicked him too, Sento came in and fought with Gotenks but Tasai's strength made it even. Goku and Vegeta looked on.

'**Vegeta! Let's do the Fusion Dance again.' **Goku suggested.

'**Alright then Kakarot!'**

'**FU, SION, AHHHHHH' **They got interrupted by Tasai's blast but he got punched in the face by Gotenks after that but Tasai got more angry and grabbed Gotenks' arm and snaps it. Gotenks screams in pain but Tasai didn't let up, he punched Gotenks HARD which made him smash right into some rocks.

'**Gotenks! No!' **Sento yelled. Sento was kicked in the face by Tasai and when Tasai saw Goku and Vegeta closing in to perform the Fusion Dance, he flew at them in incredible speed and smashed his head with all of his force into Goku's body. Goku felt his spine as he smashed into the ground. Vegeta flew right at Tasai and attacked him but Tasai dodged and punched Vegeta against his side. Vegeta tried to grab Tasai but Tasai faded away and slammed his elbow against Vegeta's back probably also feeling his spine break.

Pan and Bra flew at Tasai but Tasai dodged their attacks and phased out and in their view multiple times, he slapped Pan in the face thinking back to what he did on Earth to her. He also slapped Bra in the face and then grabbed both of their heads and slammed their heads against each other. He wanted to blast them against their sides but Sento stopped him by flying right into Tasai.

Tasai slammed his elbow on Sento's shoulder but Sento kept his hold on Tasai so he slammed his elbow even harder this time which has dislocated Sento's shoulder. Sento lost his hold of Tasai and Tasai then grabbed Sento by the neck and slammed his knee in his stomach.

Uub went to punch Tasai but Tasai dodged easily and then also grabbed Uub's neck. He slammed his boot in Uub's stomach and then brought Uub closer to slam his knee right in his face. Tasai let's go of Uub and Uub fell slowly to the ground.

'**Now, where were we back on Earth? Oh yeah, I was going to kill you.' **Tasai said with a grin on his face. Piccolo then came to save Sento but he failed when Tasai let go of Sento quickly, Sento fell down but Tasai just let him fall and faded away. He appeared behind Piccolo and grabbed both of Piccolo's arms and ripped it off. Piccolo screamed in pain.

'**No… Piccolo…' **Sento muttered. The last thing he saw was Piccolo falling down unconscious before he saw Tasai flying right at him slamming his knees onto Sento. Sento yelled in pain and everybody else could hear it, Pan, who could see everything but she couldn't do anything as she can't move.

'**You know, this is a fitting end.' **Tasai said as the people of Earth are glued to their screens. **'All of you dying on a secluded place like this. Isn't that how you should die? The people of Earth don't know anything about your heroic deeds! From defeating the Red Ribbon Army to stopping Cell and all those other villains, the people believed in a man clouded by lies!' **Hercule listened closely to what Tasai was saying. **'Do you think the dead people of Earth actually care about your lives right now?! They don't! You keep risking your lives for a bunch of gullible stupid people! They would laugh at all of you for even trying this! They would say that their 'hero' Hercule Satan should have fought me! You fight for the weak and ignorant and you die as weak and ignorant beings!'**

The people of Earth look at the screens with tears and sadness. For so long, they would neglect the real heroes. These strangers have risked their lives again and again for all of them.

'**I've… told you before… Tasai.' **Sento muttered, Tasai was surprised that Sento could even talk. **'If we… don't fight… who will?' **Goku walks closer and closer towards them but still at a slow pace.

'**Hehehe, besides, most of these guys that you mentioned normally threaten our lives too, also we don't do it for fame or anything. We just do it.' **Goku said.

'**You are all just fools!' **Tasai yelled. **'Now die!' **Tasai directed a blast right at Sento but Tasai suddenly got grabbed from behind and it seemed to be #17!

#18 and #8 were shocked when they saw #17 on the screens.

'**#17! NO!' **#18 yelled.

'**I've had enough of these intrusions!' **Tasai grabbed #17's arms and blasted his arms right off, #17 yelled in pain as blood flowed out of his shoulders. Tasai turned and blasted right through #17 making a big hole in his stomach. He fell, thinking about his sister and everything she had done for him. He died thinking off his family.

'**NOOO! #17!' **#18 cried, yelling her brother's real name… **'….'**

Tasai laughed, his laugh was heard through the screens and on the battlefield.

'**No…#17…' **Goku muttered. **'Why…why did all of them have to die? Dende, Chi-Chi, Krillin and now… #17 too.' Why…WHYYYYYYYY!' **White aura surrounded Goku as Tasai and the rest felt the sudden surge of power coming from Goku.

'**You will pay Tasai! You will pay!' **All the black in Goku's hair became white, yellow lines from both sides of his eyes reached his ears, his white aura became larger and larger, his yellow eyes shined even brighter, the upper part of his clothes now completely ripped off, only seeing his upper body which showed strange markings that went to his shoulders and lower part of his stomach.

Vegeta slowly walked closer up to them to have a good view of Goku.

'**And yet again, you're above me Kakarot… you surprise me every time. We both had this feeling that our True Super Saiyan forms weren't actually true. They are embodiments of what the actual True Super Saiyan looks like but when you have achieved this power, your mark as the strongest Saiyan got stamped on it's threshold. Congratulations Kakarot, you'll die as the strongest Saiyan that has ever lived.'**

'**Can you feel it Tasai? The power? The realization of defeat? Tasai… the Ultimate Android… THESE ARE YOUR CLOSING MOMENTS!' **Goku roared, his power and energy soaring right against Tasai's face. Goku faded away and appeared right in front Tasai and punched him through the gut. He spits out blood and falls on his knees.

'**No…how could this be… why has this happened!' **Goku put up his hand in front of Tasai and blasted Tasai right in the face making Tasai fly right into some rocks. Goku flew right at Tasai and stopped when he was right above him.

Tasai couldn't move but he tried moving anyway, he was able to stand but his legs were stuttering.

'**You… you… really think you have beaten me?' **

'**Tasai, against Vegeta I had a fight, when I went Super Saiyan against Frieza, I had a fight, Gohan had a fight when he fought Cell, we had a fight against Majin Buu when all our lives were on stake. You don't deserve that fight, you don't deserve that last of bit savouring moments. I don't have any respect for you Tasai.' **

Tasai smiled at Goku.

'**That's too bad.' **he said. **'You know, ever since I was a child my father didn't care much for me. He wasn't there, he was never there. I never got the respect from anybody so why…' **Tasai coughed up some blood. **'would I care now.'**

'**Ha! Do you think your little sob story will work!' **Vegeta said.

'**No… but I just wanted all of you to know that… before you die.' **Veins appear on Tasai's face which reach down to his whole body.

'**What's happening?' **Vegeta asked.

'**I'll die… but I'll die happy when I know that I brought you with me.'**

'**What do you mean?' **Goku asked in worry.

Tasai begins to laugh.

'**I'm going to explode Goku and I'm taking all of you with me! KABOOM! HAHAHAHA!' **

'**I can just use Instant Transmission to teleport us away.'**

'**Did you think I didn't prepare for that.' **Goku was surprised, what did he do? **'My veins, they strangle the whole moon and everything and everyone on it, just looks at your feet.'**

Goku and Vegeta looked at their feet and saw Tasai's veins at their feet coming from Tasai himself.

'**You can't get away, you can't even move… THIS IS THE END!'**

The people of Earth looked on and were horrored at what was happening.

Flashing light shined throughout the area, the screens were covered with white light which made the audience turn their backs and close their eyes.

* * *

Everything turned black…

The sound of someone's footsteps were echoing. It was Sento.

'**Where am I? My injuries are gone, strange.' **Sento said.

He heard laughter, he didn't recognize the voice of anyone he knew but it did feel familiar.

'**So you've finally found me.' **The voice said.

'**Who the hell are you?! **Sento yelled.

'**You know me better than anyone!' **The voice sounded deep, maybe the voice of a muscular man. **'Still, I can't believe you've actually mated with Kakarot's grandchild! I find it disgusting!'**

'**Didn't you hear me?! Who the fuck are you?!' **

'**You should know me as the original Legendary Super Saiyan… Broly.'**

'**WHAT?!' **Sento didn't believe what he just heard… Broly? **'How… How can I hear you?!'**

'**There's something that guy called Tasai didn't know about my mental state and you won't know about it yet either.'**

'**What does that mean?!' **

'**Just wait and see.' **Sento was irritated, why couldn't he know what he meant but then he remembered… Tasai… he exploded. **'What happened to us! To Tasai?!'**

'**Oh no, it's still happening, this talk seems like a few minutes to you but only seconds to what's actually going on. You see, your power is not complete. You must become a real Legendary Super Saiyan. Oh, here it comes. I'm going now, speak to you later, if you survive that is!' **Broly's laugh faded away.

'**NO WAIT!'**

* * *

Sento woke back up from where he was and saw that Tasai was ready to blow.

'**THIS IS THE END!' **He saw Tasai scream.

'**NO!' **He thought. Sento's muscles became bulkier, his hair stood up more and his eyes became white. **'I AM… A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!'**

Tasai's veins retracted from Sento.

'**NO! HOW… HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!' **Tasai screamed.

'**GOKU! VEGETA! EVERYONE, RAISE YOUR POWER!'**

They all raise their power and makes the veins retract back towards Tasai.

'**It's working!' **Goku yelled.

'**Goku, Instant Transmission everybody back!'**

'**Wait! What about you?!' **Sento was shocked since he saw Pan ask that with tears in her eyes. She knows what Sento wants to do.

'**Please, Pan… just go.'**

'**Pan, let's go.' **Gohan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport them all back to the world of Kais.

'**In the end, it's just us.' **Sento said while walking over to Tasai.

'**No… no… no, this was supposed to be my victory. How did you do it? Explain to me how you did it before we die.' **Tasai said.

'**First of all, the only one dying is you, second of all, it's because of you.'**

'**What?'**

'**I know how the system in your body works Tasai, even though I can't actually do anything to deactivate you otherwise I would have done it a long time ago but I knew that I could disturb your system if I fused it with mine, I just needed enough power to do it. That's also the reason why I stayed here. If I had lost control of it, then you would explode immediately. In the end it was all your fault Tasai. It was the power you gave me that ultimately ended your life.'**

'**Haha… hahahaha… in the end I did make something perfect. You are quite brilliant, just like your master.'**

'**Ha, even in the end, you pat yourself on your back.'**

'**Now, how do you go about to leaving this place?' **Tasai then remembered what Sento explained to him and just smiled. **'Don't tell me, I already know.'**

'**I see.' **Sento sat on a rock right next to Tasai's body. **'You gave me my body so even in the end, I do have to thank you for everything I have.'**

Tasai just laughed but then coughed out some blood.

'**Just…leave.' **Sento just nodded and stood up, he put his fingers on his forehead and disappeared. Tasai just smiled.

Everything shined around him as the moon exploded taking Tasai with it…

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Tasai: 700.000.000**

**Goku (True Super Saiyan Awakening): 800.000.000**

**Sento (Legendary Super Saiyan): 630.000.000**

* * *

The next chapter will be last chapter of this saga guys! How did you think of Tasai's death? Did you want to see more of him or was this a fitting end? Please review and let me now!


	28. Ready for the Next Journey?(End of Saga)

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 28 Ready for the Next Journey?**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: **That was a really cool ending. Better than I thought it would be. Awesome work!

**Sento Shinrai: **Glad I exceeded your expectations! This is a very short but final chapter of the Ultimate Android Saga so it's a quick read.

* * *

All the screens have been shut off since Sento became a Legendary Super Saiyan. Nobody knew what happened and if Sento even survived.

'**Pan, are you alright?' **Gohan asked.

'**No… no daddy, I'm not alright.' **Pan said in tears.

'**Why are you crying? I'm right here.'**

Pan recognised the voice and looked behind her and saw Sento, streams of her tears began flowing faster and she ran right at Sento and hugged him so hard that they fell down.

'**Haha, come on Pan, get off, it's embarrassing.' **Pan got off Sento so they could stand up.

The others walked up to him.

'**Sento! How did you survive?!' **Goku asked.

'**I'll explain everything later but first off all, can I also be healed please?' **Sento with an awkward smile on his face.

After getting healed, Sento explained everything that happened but he didn't say anything about Broly, he didn't want to worry them or anything.

'**So what are we going to do now?' **Bra asked.

'**First, let's inform the people about what happened and then we'll discuss the resurrection of Earth.' **Vegeta said.

'**I'm sorry but that will be impossible.' **The Old Kai said.

'**What?!'**

'**A planet cannot be resurrected more than once, it's beyond Shenron's or Porunga's power.'**

'**What did you say?!' **Vegeta yelled.

'**Though, that doesn't mean you can't make a new planet. Just like the Namekians.'**

'**Alright! Then, we'll do that!' **Goten and Trunks cheered.

'**But how will we get there?' **Pan asked.

'**The spaceship I was working on was still on Earth!' **Bulma yelled.

'**Don't worry, we used the designs you used to make the exact same spaceship.' **Kibito Kai said.

'**Really?! Amazing?!'**

'**You guys still ready to do this?' **Goku asked the younger warriors.

They cheered and yelled **'Yeah!'**.

They explained about the Dragon Balls and that a new Earth will be made with them so in the mean time the people of Earth will stay on the world of Kais.

After 2 days, they got ready to depart. They said that it would be about a month for them to get there so they could have training done in the mean time. The spaceship is much bigger now since it has to carry 6 people, Sento, Pan, Bra, Uub, Trunks and Goten all were ready for the journey and were quite excited.

They left to find themselves a new adventure.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Well that's it folks! Very short chapter but this is more like a epilogue. The Ultimate Android Saga has ended and damn that was fun. I'm really glad with how it turned out. Next is the Shiver Saga. Don't worry, you'll soon know what that name means. See you next time!**


	29. King of the Universe, Shiver

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Shiver Saga**

**Chapter 29 King of the Universe, Shiver**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Shinwa Kanashimi: **Sh*t man that fight was epic! Tasai's death though... :(

**Sento Shinrai: **Thank you, I also think that it's one of my better fights also, I did think that Tasai's death was quite sad. Tasai will always be the very first villain of DBG and he'll be missed.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

**Shinwa Kanashimi: **Shiver Saga? A new saga makes me TREMBLE with excitement Get it? Shiver - Tremble... I'm awesome.

**Sento Shinrai: **Uhhh, yeah sure... you keep thinking that man! (thumbs up)

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: **Shiver sounds a bit like a name for Frieza's race. Could this be another relative or someone new to the Frieza Race? Can't wait to see what happens next.

**Sento Shinrai:** You're very close man. This saga will be a fun one cause I have really high hopes for Shiver.

* * *

**abdullah rehman: **good work.

**Sento Shinrai:** Thank you :)

**Finally, let's begin with the chapter!**

* * *

Their journey has begun. Sento, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten and Uub have begun their journey in space. Their destination… New Namek.

'**Alright guys!' **Bra yelled. **'Since there are only 5 beds, I vote that Sento and Pan could sleep in the same bed. Everyone agree?'**

Trunks, Goten and Uub said **'Yes.' **while Sento and Pan said **'What?!'**

'**Bra! Are you crazy?' **Pan yelled at Bra.

'**What's wrong, sleeping next to Sento isn't bad right? Or don't you like it.' **Bra said with a sly smile on her face.

'**It's not that I don't like it… it's just…'**

'**Don't worry Pan.' **Sento said with a smile. **'I would love to sleep in the same bed as you.'**

Pan blushed and nodded.

'**Alright, with that said and done… what are we going to do about food?' **Bra asked. **'I don't think anybody here can cook.'**

'**Well, actually, I can.' **Uub said. **'While training with master Goku, I learned how to cook since he's always hungry.'**

'**Alriiiiight! Get your ass to the kitchen then and bring us some food!' **Bra cheered.

'**Yeah, sure.'**

'**We'll help you!' **Goten and Trunks said.

'**Let's go!' **Bra, Goten and Trunks bring Uub downstairs to the kitchen of the ship.

'**Well, now we're alone.' **Sento said.

'**Yeah…' **Pan muttered.

They just awkwardly stood there and did nothing.

* * *

And so their journey began, after eating, Trunks and Goten spotted something in space.

'**Guys, come look at this!' **Goten yelled.

'**What's wrong?' **Pan asked.

'**That planet… the half of it is missing…' **Trunks said.

'**What?' **The rest said.

They looked out their windows and indeed saw only half of a planet but it didn't look like it was supposed to be like that.

'**Let's check it out!' **Goten and Trunks said.

'**No! We need to get to Planet Namek!' **Pan said

'**Well, it's not going to delay our time by much if we just check it out.' **Sento said.

'**Yeah! See!' **Bra said.

'**Arghh, alright!'**

* * *

They land at a secluded part of the planet and made their way over to a city they saw.

'**Guys, is it really alright for us to be here?' **Uub said. **'Cause I don't think the locals like us so much.'**

They looked around and saw the locals who were also all blue and had green eyes with horns on top of their heads look at them but they looked frightened.

'**You!' **The gang heard someone yell at them, when they saw who it was, it looked like a local but he was young and had better features than the rest. He looked more human since he had lighter skin and unlike the rest, he had no horns. He was about the same height as Sento and had short spiky white hair. He had a blue jacket like clothing on with a white shirt under it with some sort of strange crest on it. His pants were also white and he had blue boots.

'**Who are you?' **Trunks asked.

'**He's pretty cute.' **Bra said.

'**Do not speak before I do! Outsiders such as you do not deserve to be here but to answer your question, my name is Lucius, future king and present prince of Galaxis! Bow before me scum or have you come to try and destroy us yet again?!' **Lucius said.

'**What do you mean?! We're not here to destroy you!' **Pan yelled.

'**Prince Lucius, please, you don't have to do this!' **the people yelled.

'**They will pay, after what they did to our planet, after what they did to my people!' **Lucius yelled.

'**Stop it! We're not here to fight!' **Pan yelled again.

'**Be quiet witch!' **Lucius followed with putting up his hand towards Pan and sending a blast right her way.

Sento stepped in front of her and sends the blast away.

'**How dare you… call her a witch!' **Sento yelled, charging up his power. Sento flew right at Lucius and punched him in the face which sends Lucius right into a house. Lucius stepped, he went and punched Sento right back but Sento stood his ground and punched Lucius in the gut, Lucius kicked Sento's leg and Sento kicked Lucius' arm. They both went for a punch but they went around each other's arms which made them both punch each other in the face at the same time. They both almost went but they quickly went back into the fight and clashed with their fists.

They jumped up and fired a blast but the impact of the blast made both of them fall down again. Sento fell right in front of his group while Lucius fell right in front of his people.

'**Stop right now!' **A lot of soldiers ran between them to make way for a man on a white horse. He had a crown on top his head and a long white robe covering most of his body. He had long spiky white hair.

'**Father!' **Lucius yelled.

'**Amadeus, king of Galaxis will speak!' **One of the king's soldier spoke.

'**Lucius! What are you doing!' **Amadeus yelled at his son.

'**But father, I was stopping Shiver's soldiers! What if he decides to blow up the other side of our planet!'**

'**I've taught you better than this! These are obviously not Shiver's soldiers!'**

'**They aren't?'**

'**Yeah, we aren't!' **Bra yelled.

'**But, you are still outsiders! So, what are you doing on our planet!' **Amadeus said.

'**We're sorry to have caused such a ruckus, we saw your planet and wanted to visit out of curiosity.' **Uub explained.

'**Then leave immediately! We're not in need for any visitors.'**

'**Yes, of course.'**

'**No… I want to know about your situation.' **Sento said.

'**And who are you to order me?'**

'**No one in particular, I'm just a very… very strong Saiyan.'**

'**A Saiyan?!' **Amadeus was shocked and the soldiers and the people began murmuring. **'I thought they were extinct?!'**

'**The girls, the two boys right next to me and I are Saiyans. My other friend here is a human but with some extra power you could say. Also, there are still other Saiyans out there.'**

'**That's surprising… alright! Come to my castle, I'll explain everything.'**

'**Father!'**

'**Don't try to change my mind Lucius, come.'**

* * *

They followed the king to his castle, the castle was large since it towered over the land. It was a beautiful white castle.

Amadeus brought them into a large room with enough chairs for them all. They all sat down and that's when Amadeus began.

'**Our land… our home was terrorized by a maniac, a monster, a murderer…' **the king and prince began to become frustrated but the king calmed down and decided to continue. **'He was named Shiver… an Arcosian. Do you know of a monster that once ruled the galaxies called Frieza? It is said that a warrior that obtained great power defeated him.'**

'**Yeah, my dad!' **Goten said with a smile.

'**What?' **

'**It was his father that defeated Frieza, he's a Saiyan.' **Sento said

'**Is this true?!' **He looked at Lucius who also was surprised.

'**I didn't think it would be much of a surprise since your son here is far stronger than him.'**

Lucius and Amadeus were surprised but they believed it.

'**Frieza has a brother, stronger than Frieza himself and his name is Cooler.' **(Even though Broly's canon in my universe, the Cooler movies aren't) **When Frieza**** and Cold**** died, Cooler took control****, he ****had a son, he called Shiver.**** When he saw that Shiver was far stronger than anything he has ever seen, he made Shiver the so called 'King of the universe'. Shiver is even more terrifying than his father or uncle. He's something no one has ever seen before. When he came to our planet, I refused him so as a warning, he took half of our planet away. The explosion has infected so many people that they change into what you saw earlier.'**

They were speechless, how could someone be so cruel.

'**Your highness! Your highness!' **A soldier came in running and kneeled in front of the king. **'He's here, Shiver is here!'**

'**WHAT?!' **They all yelled.

* * *

Outside, people were running through the streets, hiding in their houses.

Soldiers wearing some sort of upgraded Saiyan armor were rushing through the streets, harassing anybody they saw. They walked towards the castle and opened the doors harshly. The soldiers who tried to stop were killed or beaten up as they were also surrounding a certain somebody.

Shiver...

He walked forward, his skin is torquoise besides his head which is white with lines in both sides of his cheeks and black sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. The armor like part on his chest, arms and shins are white while his tail also has a torquoise colour.

'**I haven't been here for quite some time now. They don't invite me either, isn't that so very rude men?' **Shiver says while choking the life out of one of the guards.

'**Shiver!' **Lucius came running of the stairs.

'**Ahhh, the prince, lovely to see you again but it's Lord Shiver for you.' **He ended the sentence with a harsh tone.

'**Shut the hell up! I'm done with listening to your voice!'**

'**Do you really want to try this again, you know what happened last time.'**

Lucius stopped his movement for a moment remembering what Shiver supposedly did to him but Shiver already came flying at Lucius and punched him in the face.

'**I'm sorry but I don't appreciate disrespect, not even from my father.'**

'**Lucius!' **Amadeus came running with the rest of the gang.

At that moment, Lucius came crawling out of the hole he crashed through but Shiver appeared right above and slammed his foot Lucius' back.

'**I'm sorry good friend but I won't tolerate anymore disrespect from this little ant!' **Shiver said. **'I am the king of the universe! So you will treat me as such!'**

Shiver pointed his finger right at Lucius' face but he got interrupted by a fist to his face.

'**Lord Shiver!' **His men yelled.

The person that punched wasn't Sento, it wasn't Trunks, it wasn't Goten, it wasn't anybody from their group... It was Amadeus and he was furious.

'**You will not touch my son any further!'**

* * *

**-End**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Sento: 225.000.000**

**Lucius: 220.000.000**

**Shiver (Fourth Form): 500.000.000**

* * *

Aaaaaaaand that was the very first chapter of the Shiver Saga! What did you think? Also, what did you think of Shiver himself and what about me altering Cooler's story a bit? If you want to say something, you can review! It's free so why not :)


	30. Power of Shiver

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 30 The Power of Shiver**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**JakovTheDeathBattle: **Hmm... Good.

**Sento Shinrai: **Haha, thank you for complimenting the first chapter xD

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**JakovTheDeathBattle: **Bit harsh sento.

**Sento Shinrai: **About him saying that he was made to kill them or something else? I don't quite understand.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**DarkPrinnyVegito: **Amazing, LSSJ2 never thought that would be possible. I can't wait to read more.

**Sento Shinrai: **I'm glad that you took my story a try. For the people that are reading this, try his story. It's good.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**JakovTheDeathBattle: **From reading everything up to this point I'm sure this is my favorite story.

**Sento Shinrai: **Thank you man, I really appreciate that. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: **The son of Cooler huh? I was pretty close like you said. Keep up the bad ass work. (thumbs up)

**Sento Shinrai: **After reading this chapter, you'll know, you don't mess with Shiver xD Thank you for the support.

* * *

**JakovTheDeathBattle: **Just do us all a favor and please don't stop writing.

**Sento Shinrai: **Once again, thank you man. I also actually laughed a little bit at the comment xD

* * *

**Guest: **Can't wait for the chapter! Good work.

**Sento Shinrai:** Thank you very much and for you and everybody else, thank you for so many reviews xD didn't expect it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

'**To think you are so stupid to cross me, Amadeus.' **Shiver said while slowly standing up.

'**You may have threatened and killed so many of people but you will NOT murder my son!' **Amadeus yelled.

'**Then you may die together!' **

Shiver flew right at Amadeus and went for a punch but Amadeus blocked and went for his own punch but Shiver faded away, Amadeus looked and kept seeing Shiver fading in and away. Shiver was too fast for him but Amadeus had a great defense so he knew he could withstand Shiver's attacks. Shiver appeared right in front of Amadeus and punched him right in the face and it hurt much more than he expected. Amadeus rolled on the ground, Shiver appeared right in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. Amadeus spits out some saliva and before he got the chance to do anything else, Shiver put his foot right on Amadeus' face.

'**Die.'**

Shiver was ready to kill Amadeus with a Death Beam but he was stopped by a kick in the face by Lucius. It didn't do much but attract attention.

'**It seems the son wants to die first.' **Shiver grabbed Lucius by the throat and began choking him. Sento appeared right in front of them and used a blast right in front of Shiver's stomach. Shiver got only more angry by it and had let go of Lucius. He punched Sento in the stomach and kicked him to the side.

'**I don't know who you are but it's like everybody has a death wish today.' **Sento stood up and just smiled at Shiver.

'**Do you know what killed your uncle? This…' **Sento turned into a Super Saiyan and rushed right at Shiver and since Shiver was too surprised, he was hit which made him slam right into a pole. Sento sends a blast right after him but Shiver dodged. Shiver flew right at Sento and punched him in the gut, Sento spits out some saliva but instantly regains his composure and slams his elbow in Shiver's face, it didn't do much as Shiver stomped his foot in Sento's stomach.

Sento looked back at Shiver and quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Sento appeared in front of Shiver but Shiver dodged and slammed his knee in Sento's stomach. He stepped back a little and kicked Sento right against the chin. He put up a hand right in front of Sento's face and was ready to blast him right then and there but Trunks and Goten came flying right from behind Sento and punched Shiver against the stairs. They were both Super Saiyan 2.

'**Thanks guys.' **Sento said before readying his own fighting stance.

'**Over and over again, these little ants keep appearing. I'M REALLY MAD NOW! ALL OF YOU ARE DYING TODAY!' **Shiver yelled at them.

'**Pan! Bra! Uub! Go to the ship and make sure everything's ready for departing.' **Sento said. **'This guy, he's too strong, we need to escape.'**

'**Sento, we could hel—' **Pan wanted to say.

'**Please Pan!' **

'**Alright alright, we'll go!'**

Pan, Bra and Uub stormed out of the castle and flew away.

'**Men! Follow them!' **Shiver ordered.

Shiver's men followed them. When Shiver turned back to Sento and the others, he was met with a fist but he quickly dodged. Trunks came and kicked Shiver's side, Goten gave him a uppercut and Sento then gave him a elbow, sending him down. Amadeus and Lucius looked on in awe at their strength but they knew... that it wasn't over.

Sento, Trunks and Goten looked at the smoke where Shiver should be lying in with grins. Shiver came flying out of the smoke with great speed and grabbed Trunks's face and smashed it all the way against a wall.

**'Oh how people dream big sometimes, you really think that your measly power levels will overcome mine? Dream on! I am far stronger than my late uncle Frieza! I am the new and better king of the universe!'**

Goten kicked Shiver's arm which made him let go of Trunks.

**'And I am the son of Goku, the Saiyan that killed Frieza!' **Shiver said a **'What?!' **before Goten blasted him in the face. It didn't do anything as Shiver kept standing looking at Goten.

**'I see, so the golden hair is the Super Saiyan transformation. I see how my uncle was defeated but I... am on a whole other level!' **Shiver punched Goten in the stomach so hard that he went out of his transformation. Trunks quickly jumped up and went for a punch but Shiver easily dodged and smacked Trunks across the face which made him fly back through the wall. He also went out of his transformation.

**'As I said, you people dream to big.'**

**'Enough of this!' **Sento yelled before firing a Galick Gun at Shiver. Shiver used his arm to smack the blast away and came flying right at Sento but his fist got blocked by a huge arm, to be precise, Amadeus' arm.

**'Sento, get Lucius and your friends and get out of here.' **He said.

**'What?! No! We can help you Amadeus!'**

**'Please! Let my last order as king be a order that saved my child.'**

**'Damn!' **Sento ran towards Lucius and helped him up.

**'Let me go! I need to save my father! I can't let my own father die!' **Sento chops his neck which made him unconscious. Goten, who had woken up, grabbed Trunks while Sento had put Lucius on his shoulder.

**'Oh no you don't!' **Shiver yelled, trying to stop them but he got punched in the face which surprisingly for him actually hurt.

He looked back at Amadeus and saw that his fist had changed. He had pointy spikes coming out of his hand. (Much like Knuckles from Sonic.)

**'I am glad that my son didn't get to see this form. He'll have to figure it out on his own.' **

Amadeus' other hand also gets those spikes while around his hands and arm and even his whole body gets enveloped by white armor. He gets a beautiful light blue sword with a white handle.

**'So the king becomes a knight? Surprising but... not so much.' **Shiver said before making his way towards Amadeus. Amadeus fast enough which was a surprise to Shiver since he thought that the armor would slow him down.

**'Too bad.' **Amadeus muttered before he tried to cut Shiver's head off but luckily for him, he ducked. Shiver punched the armor but it didn't budge. Amadeus used the backside of his sword to slam Shiver all the way through the stairs. After about 5 seconds, Shiver flew right through the rubble all the way to the top of the castle. Amadeus followed him. They were face to face, ready to fight to the death.

**'To think that I would ever take you seriously. I always take strong opponents seriously, I'm not as ignorant as my uncle to not take skilled and most of all wise opponents like you seriously.'**

**'What are you expecting? A thank you? Please, you deserve to die and you deserve to die as fast as possible.'**

A frown appears on Shiver's face.

**'How rude. You want to see what real power is? Here it is!'**

A crimson red aura surrounds Shiver when he's charging up his power. Then, from his right arm, the red aura forms a shape of a sword but a very thin one. The blade is completely red with a black handle.

**'A sword?!'**

**'A sword forged out of the blood of all the countless innocent people I murdered.' **Shiver said with a wicked smile.

**'You... disgust me. I was right, you deserve to die!'**

Their swords clashed as they tried to strike each other down but neither of them gave a inch. Amadeus brought his sword from the right while Shiver brought his sword from the left, their swords clashed but they tried to bring it closer to each others necks. They both jumped back and sends heavy blows right at each other.

Shiver swinged his blade sending a sharp blast right at Amadeus but he cuts the blast with his own sword and proceeds attacking Shiver but Shiver has the advantage with his speed. Shiver jumps over Amadeus and cuts his back. Amadeus quickly got away and was surprised when he saw that Shiver's sword had cut right through his armor.

Shiver disappeared and reappeared right above Amadeus and cuts right through Amadeus' armor right into his shoulder. Shiver jumps back ripping his sword out of Amadeus' shoulder.

**'How... can your sword cut though my armor.' **Amadeus said in disbelief.

**'There isn't really any grand explanation or anything. It's just very, very sharp.' **Shiver flew right at Amadeus in such a speed that Amadeus didn't even see it. Shiver stabbed Amadeus right through his abdomen. Shiver turns his sword making Amadeus scream in pain. Shiver ripped his sword out of Amadeus and aimed it for Amadeus' head. He was quick enough to dodge it.

They heard a sound and looked at where the sound was. They saw a spaceship leaving the planet, they looked until they saw it disappear in the distance.

**'Who was that?! AH! Those brats! I should have stopped them! No matter, I will look them, I WILL find them and I will kill them.'**

Amadeus ignored what Shiver said and flew right at him, swinging his sword but Shiver dodged, slicing Amadeus' side.

**'Lucius, my son, how you have grown. I am proud of you, even though it may not have looked like that sometimes. I love you, my son.' **Amadeus thought.

A beautiful silver-white aura surrounded Amadeus, he raises his sword. Shiver just grins at him and also got into a pose. He pointed his sword right at Amadeus while crimson red aura surrounded him.

**'Do not worry. You will meet your son, IN THE AFTERLIFE!'**

Shiver proceeded flying right at Amadeus with his sword still pointing at Amadeus.

**'Regis Malleus!' **Is what Amadeus yelled before bringing his sword down right at the moment that Shiver was getting close. The sword carried white light that shined throughout the planet when he brought it down.

The light disappeared and Shiver's sword was penetrating Amadeus' stomach, his sword never reached Shiver. Shiver cuts through Amadeus' upper body, splashing a fountain of blood. The blood sprayed right on Shiver while he was just standing there with a wicked smile on his face.

Shiver lets out a laugh, a laugh that could be heard by anyone that was nearby but since that everyone that could be nearby is probably dead, he was alone. Alone in the sky holding a bloodied sword and having blood on his whole body still laughing like it's some joke.

He stopped laughing and turned around, flying back to his ship.

* * *

He stepped into his ship that looked a lot like that of Frieza while his soldiers were looking with surprised looks on their faces. They were scared, afraid of their master and lord. He was kind to his soldier unlike Frieza but when he was in a killing mood, he would randomly order soldiers to come to his room to kill them without them knowing.

They left the planet but stopped when they were in space. Shiver came flying out of the planet with a huge smile on his face, blood still on his body but dried up now. He points his finger right at the planet and a death beam fired right out of it. When the tiny little beam passed through the planet, the planet exploded. Shining blinding light right at Shiver's face but he kept looking. His smile large, his eyes big.

He is a monster and this monster has found new prey.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Sento (SSJ 2): 400.000.000**

**Goten (SSJ 2): 395.000.000**

**Trunks (SSJ 2): 395.000.000**

**Shiver: 500.000.000 (Blood Sword): 530.000.000**

**Amadeus: 350.000.000 (Galaxy Transformation): 510.000.000**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for uploading so late but better late than never right! Review and let me know what you think about an Arcosian with a sword xD


	31. Tears

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 31 Tears**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: **That was one bloody death. I can't wait to see what else Shiver has in store for us

**Sento Shinrai: **Shiver is one sick bastard. His massacre isn't over yet either.

* * *

**Stickmanking000: **Awesome story I love it can't wait for more.

**Sento Shinrai: **Thank you very much for the support.

* * *

**JakovTheDeathBlade: **Will there be any SSJ4s?

**Sento Shinrai: No, there will not.**

* * *

**Joaquinofthefunk: **What will happen next time on DBG...T ( Lol Jk MLG pro ) Can't wait for the next chapter.

**Sento Shinrai: Lol, it's pretty fun to do okay.**

* * *

**And now specifically to AkaitoAlitolove, thank you very much for your excitement xD Your reviews are also pretty funny so thank you for that too and thank you to all the people that have gave my story a chance cause I officially have more than 10.000 views. I'm so freaking glad. Thank you all very much!**

* * *

His home, his people... gone. Lucius looked on as his world was destroyed by that monster.

Nobody said a word, it was too awkward. They wouldn't know how it feels to lose your family right before your eyes. It would devastate them. It has probably devastated him.

For the next 2 days, Lucius didn't do anything. Since there were only 5 rooms, Goten and Trunks decided to sleep in the same room while Lucius gets his own but he hasn't left his room for the past 2 days.

Sento was sparring against Uub, Goten against Trunks and Pan against Bra. It's only light sparring since they don't want to damage the ship.

Lucius was sitting in the corner of his room.

**'Father... why did you have to die? I'm not ready yet.' **Lucius closed his eyes and thought of his father.

* * *

_**'Lucius, your mother always wanted for you to live a good life. She was a good woman, when you were a baby, she would just sit next to you and do nothing else. She would hold you in her arms and sing.' **Tears would form in the eyes of Amadeus. _

_Shiver was holding Lucius' mother by the neck. A younger Lucius was sitting in front of it, his eyes widened._

_Shiver's laugh echoed through Lucius' ears._

* * *

Back in present time, Lucius opened his eyes and punched the ground.

**'Shiver, I swear on my life. I will kill you.' **He felt their power. They were stronger than him and they couldn't land a hit on Shiver. He knew that he needed their help. He stood up and walked out of his room.

Bra noticed Lucius and powered down, signaling to Pan to stop. After getting a towel, she walked over to Lucius and waved with a big smile.

**'You finally got out of your room? About time.'**

**'Bra, that's rude.' **Pan said, landing next to her.

**'Anyway, you want something to eat?' **Lucius then thought back to something his father said.

* * *

_**'Amadeus, do you want to eat something?' **Amadeus' wife asked._

_**'Don't worry, if I want something to eat, I'll just ask the maids.' **Amadeus answered._

_**'But I'm going to make it, are you saying no to the food of your wife?' **She said in a scary voice._

_Amadeus quickly tried to carefully word what he wanted to say..._

_**'No honey... uhh, of course I want to eat something.' **She happily walked out of the room before he turned to Lucius. **'Listen son, when a woman asks you if you want something to eat, just say yes.**_

* * *

**'Yes, I want to eat.' **Lucius answered Bra.

**'Good, I would force you to eat even if you said no.' **Bra said.

**'Father was right...' **Lucius thought.

**'Hey Lucius! You came out of your room?' **Sento said after he landed next to Lucius.

**'Of course, otherwise I would not be standing here. Secondly, you smell of sweat, get a shower!' **

**'But Bra and Pan sweat too!'**

**'Yes, but the women are actually doing something useful.' **The girls giggled while Sento just grunts while slowly walking to the showers. **'I mean you too!' **He said while pointing at the other boys. They did the same thing as Sento.

Lucius then suddenly felt a finger touching his back, he turned around and saw Bra.

**'You really don't get too talk, you stayed in your room for 2 days without showering. You go as well!' **Bra yelled at Lucius.

**'But I was going to eat!'**

**'Not after you showered!' **Lucius also grunted while walking to the showers but he knew that he was going to have to wait in line.

**'We're lucky that mom put in 2 shower rooms and that we're the only girls.' **Bra said.

**'Oh, you can go Bra.' **Pan said.

**'No way, we're going together!' **Bra grabbed Pan by the arm and pulled her with her.

Sento was in the shower while the other boys were standing in line. The girls passed them and went in and there was a lot of ruckus.

**'Bra, let me go! No, I can undress myself!'**

**'Get those off already!' **

**'Don't throw your panties in my face!'**

**'Come on! Let's go!'**

**'Ahhh! Don't touch there Bra!'**

**'Did Sento already touch you there?'**

**'NO! SHUT UP! THE BOYS CAN HEAR YOU!'**

The boys were all blushing and trying to ignore it but it didn't really work for them.

When they were done showering, they decided to head for bed.

Lucius was laying in his bed, sleeping, but probably not having a nice dream.

* * *

_**'Lord Amadeus! There's a strange ship heading right for our planet!' **A soldier yelled._

_**'Send a unit! Find out what's happening!' **Amadeus ordered._

_**'Father? What's happening?' **Lucius asked when he came up to his father. His mother was standing behind him with a concerned look on her face._

_**'Stay hidden.' **Lucius just nodded and brought his mother and himself to a safe room._

_After finding out that it's the Planet Trade Organization that he thought was destroyed, Amadeus ordered his army to drive them away from Galaxis._

_**'Use every means necessary!' **_

_**'Yes, Lord Amadeus!'**_

_Lucius and his mother were hiding behind a wall and saw Amadeus walk out of the castle with the soldiers. They followed and saw their own soldiers but also soldiers they've never seen before from races they've never seen before. They were hiding behind a building, looking on while Amadeus was standing in front of a strange lizard like man. They thought that he's probably the leader._

_**'Who are you? Why are you here?' **Amadeus asked_

_**'Quite a lot of questions you have there, king Amadeus, but with questions, there always comes answers. My name is Shiver, king of the universe.' **_

_**'What?!' **Amadeus yelled, angered by his arrogance._

_**'Oh now, don't be agitated. If you don't treat me with respect, something bad might happen.' **Shiver said with a cocky smile._

_Amadeus couldn't hear more and went for the attack. A soldier jumped in front of Shiver to block the punch but he instead got punched right through a building. Amadeus now went for Shiver but Shiver easily blocked the punch and kneed Amadeus in the stomach. Shiver then backhanded Amadeus which brought him back to his soldiers._

_**'Lord Amadeus!' **The soldiers yelled._

_**'Damn it, I might need to transform.' **Amadeus thought._

_**'Father!' **Lucius yelled while running over to his father with his mother following him._

_**'Amadeus, are you alright?' **She said while kneeling next to Amadeus._

_**'What are you two doing here?! Get away from here!' **Lucius ignored what his father said and then just grunted at Shiver and attacked him. **'No! Lucius!' **_

_Lucius punched Shiver right in the face and smiled._

_**'That's surprising.' **Lucius was shocked since Shiver suddenly started talking. **'The son is stronger than the father huh? Surprising, but not enough.' **Shiver punched Lucius in the stomach and kicked him right back making him fall unconscious. Amadeus and his wife reached out to their son._

_**'This is stopping right now!' **Amadeus was surprised by what his wife said. She stood up and walked over to Shiver. That was the last thing Lucius saw before he woke up again..._

_His eyes opened and he hoped that he would be out of his dream now but it wasn't how he wanted it to be. Everything was burning, dead bodies were everywhere and when he looked on the distance, he saw nothing but the stars. The half of the world he lived in was gone. So many of his people... dead. _

_He turned and saw Shiver holding his mother by the neck. _

_**'Look, your boy is finally awake.' **Shiver said. He threw his mother right next to him. Blood was covering her entire face. He looked over and saw his father in a pool of his own blood._

_**'Don't worry, your father is still alive.' **She said but it didn't help at all. Tears formed in the eyes of Lucius and it kept streaming. He looked over at Shiver but Shiver was already walking away before turning his head back once showing his horrifying smile. **'The people...' **He heard his mother mutter._

_**'Mother...please, don't leave me.' **Lucius said._

_**'Are they safe? Are the people safe?' **She asked of her son._

_Lucius was surprised but he just nodded with a forced smile on his face._

_**'I'm...glad. Keep them safe and... take of your father. You know how he can be.' **She said while letting a little laugh._

_**'I will mother, I will.'**_

_**'You are such a good son. I only hoped to see your children before I died. Life can't give you everything but I'm glad... it gave you.' **She closed her eyes. _

_**'Mother, mother, mother. Thank you for everything.' **Tears kept flooding as he held his mother close._

_He then appeared in his room on his bed in the castle. He went over to see his father but his father was laying in his bed, crying. _

_**'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Klara... I'm so sorry.'**_

* * *

Lucius woke up. He felt his face. He felt tears. Tears...

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

Well, that's a short chapter. Damn, when was the last time I updated the story. Oh well, here it is. Since my school is starting on the 1st of September, I probably will even have less time to work on this but don't worry. I WILL PREVAIL! Please review and stuff!


	32. The Pain Feels Good Said The Inner Voice

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 32 The Pain Feels Good Said Your Inner Voice**

* * *

**Stickmanking000: **Bout time you updated

**Sento Shinrai: **You can probably review the same thing again xD

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: **That was a very sad ending, but I guess not all things are happy. I just have one thing to say: was the scene with Bra and Pan really necessary? I'm just saiyan but I just couldn't stop laughing.

**Sento Shinrai:** First of all: yes that was sad. Second of all: yes, it was necessary and third of all: I know right xD

* * *

**DarkPrinnyVegito: **Congrats on the views, well deserved and keep it up.

**Sento Shinrai:** Thank you very much good sir.

* * *

**Joaquinofthefunk: **I've loved this story so much ever since I started reading. I have to say it is my favorite story along with DBGFW. I have to say though it would be interesting if the two timelines had sone sort of interaction. But meh. So on this chapter all I can say blood,sweat, and tears are intense in this saga.

**Sento Shinrai:** That really means a lot for you to say that. People like you are the reason why I'm not stopping this. I'll try to update DBGFW as fast as possible too. About the interaction thing, I won't say much about it but you can expect something like that and in this chapter there are also a lot blood, sweat and tears but mostly blood... but anyway, let the chapter begin!

* * *

Sento opened up his eyes. He looked beside and saw Pan still asleep. He couldn't stop himself from watching her, finding her sleeping face beautiful.

Her eyes began to slowly open and she saw Sento look at her with a smile. She smiled back at him.

**'How long were you watching me?' **Pan asked.

**'Not long.' **He answered.

She brought herself up to kiss her boyfriend and then again and again, they were beginning to make out with each other. Sento stopped for a second.

**'I wonder why were so shy when there's people around but when we're alone, we're making out.' **Sento asked.

**'How would I know? Just don't stop kissing me.'**

Sento just grinned and kissed Pan again, slowly bringing her back to her soft pillow. They were going at it for the next 20 minutes or so.

* * *

Uub, Goten, Trunks and Bra were sitting at the table eating.

**'I wonder where the others are.' **Uub said.

**'Lucius is still sleeping and Sento and Pan are probably having sex.' **Bra answered.

**'Bra!' **Trunks yelled.

**'What!?' **

**'Inappropriate.'**

**'Not my problem.'**

Lucius came in with a irritated look on his face.

**'Not a morning kind of guy?' **Goten asked.

**'Shut up.' **

**'Alrighty then.'**

**'Damn those two, why did I need to sleep in the room right next to those lovers...'**

**'What did you hear?' **Bra asked.

**'Laughs, kissing sounds... moans.' **

The rest just started laughing.

**'Shut up! Shut up right now! You sleep there instead of me!' **Lucius said while pointing at Bra.

**'Nahh, I rather not.' **She said while trying to hold in her laugh.

Sento and Pan then came into the room.

**'Why are you guys so loud?' **Sento asked.

**'Speak for yourself.' **Lucius said.

**'What?'**

**'It seems... you're love making sounds woke him up.' **Bra said.

Sento and Pan blushed before looking at Lucius.

**'We're really sorry!' **They both yelled.

**'Just let me eat in peace.'**

They nodded and sat down. They started with eating and it there was an awkward silence.

**'So...' **Bra started. **'… did you have sex?' **They all choked on their food.

* * *

After an uncomfortable breakfast, they showered and trained.

While the rest were sparring, Lucius was just meditating but mostly contemplating on how he can get stronger.

Sento was sparring against Goten. Goten threw a punch but Sento dodged, he turned and went for a kick to Goten's head but Goten grabbed his foot and brought Sento closer, giving him a lariat. Goten shoved his hand in Sento's face and charged up a blast. Goten shot his blast but Sento disappeared. Sento used an axe handle to slam Goten down.

Sento flew feet first at Goten. Goten landed on his hands and turned his feet upwards, their feet clashing sending a small shockwave. Sento jumped back, so did Goten.

**'You're getting stronger Goten.' **Sento said with a smirk.

Goten only smirked back and flew right at Sento. Sento threw a punch but Goten got out of the way and punched Sento in the face. Sento grinned and Goten looked down and saw Sento's foot in his stomach.

Blood ran down Sento's mouth. Sento and Goten wanted to continue but they heard a loud **'Stop!' **from Lucius. The rest stopped their sparring matches as well.

Lucius came walking at Sento and kept looking Sento in the eyes. They were almost the same length so they were looking each other right in the eyes.

**'Fight me.' **Lucius said.

Sento just grinned.

**'Right after I'm done her-'**

**'Now.'**

**'I don't mind Sento, just do it.' **Goten said.

**'Alright. Thanks Goten.' **Sento said.

**'Fight me as a Super Saiyan.' **

Sento's eyes widened a little.

**'Wait! The ship won't handle the power of a Super Saiyan!' **Pan yelled.

Sento just grinned and turned into a Super Saiyan.

**'I don't think they're listening to you Pan.' **Bra said after she sighed.

Lucius just grinned back and powered up.

After a quick stare down, Lucius punched Sento in the face but he didn't budge. Sento punched Lucius in the stomach which made him instantly fall on his knees. Spitting out blood.

**'Done already?' **Sento taunts. Lucius just grinned and came up with a fist. Sento easily dodged and kneed Lucius' chin. Lucius fell back.

Sento appeared right next to Lucius and kicked him up. Sento then punched Lucius in the face, then kicked his arm, then punched in his stomach, headbutted his face, kicked his leg, elbowed his back, kneed his stomach, uppercuts his chin and blasts his stomach.

Sento held Lucius by his leg and threw him against the wall of the spaceship. The girls were absolutely shocked and the boys didn't know what to do.

Lucius slowly regained consciousness and then... started to laugh. Sento slowly walked over to Lucius and then stood by his body. Sento just had a blank look on his face. Blood dripping from his fist.

Lucius spat blood on Sento's face. Sento wiped it away and looked at Lucius who still had that smile on his face. Sento's eyes narrowed. Sento began stomping on Lucius and didn't show any sign on stopping.

**'This is so sudden! What's happening?!' **Goten yelled in question.

**'It doesn't matter but we need to stop them.' **Uub said.

Goten, Trunks and Uub wanted to step in and stop Sento but Sento pointed his hand at them and charged up a blast. It began getting bigger and bigger and bigger.

**'That will destroy the whole ship...' **Trunks muttered.

**'Is he going to kill us all?' **Uub asked.

**'Sento...' **Pan muttered.

The blast became smaller and he turned it to Lucius. He blasted Lucius' arm which made Lucius stop laughing and instead make him scream in pain.

He then started laughing again. Sento blasted Lucius' other arm, then leg and then the other leg.

Blood dripped from his body parts. Sento started blasting Lucius again and didn't stop. Small blasts that wouldn't kill him but still make him scream in pain.

Sento kicked Lucius and while Lucius was still flying in the air, Sento kneed Lucius' back hearing loud cracks. Sento grabbed Lucius' neck and slammed him on the floor. He began choking him but that smile still creeped up on Lucius' face.

Lucius began making out words...

**'The pain... it feels... good. Didn't think... you would... do it.' **

**'What is he talking about?!' **Bra yelled.

Tears began to fall from Lucius' eyes but he kept smiling. Sento wasn't putting much force on the choke now.

**'Seeing you people fight like that, it made me feel sick, sick of myself. Shiver... I want to kill him, I want to kill him even if I have to die myself but I'm weak... why did I have to be so weak. Even if I train now, I won't be able to kill him. We Galaxians have the same kind of ability as you Saiyans but ours is more focused on pain. The more pain we receive, the stronger we get. You picked up on that when I asked you to fight me.'**

**'You're bold but not stupid, I knew there had to be a reason why you wanted me to be a Super Saiyan.' **

Lucius laughed a little.

**'I will kill him... Shiver will die by my hands.' **Bra, Pan, Goten, Trunks and Uub ran up to them. The boys picked Lucius up while the girls were walking with them, leaving Sento to stand there alone.

Blood covered his hands and body. He was disgusted by the fact that all of that blood wasn't his.

He then heard a laugh ringing in his head. He was back in the white void in his head.

**'You liked that didn't you? Beating him to death. You loved it, you crave more of it.' **He heard Broly's voice.

**'Shut up! I did what he wanted me to do!' **Sento yelled back.

**'That's true but didn't you enjoy it a bit too much? The blood covering your hands, you enjoyed choking him, breaking his spine, torturing him.' **Broly started laughing. **'I'm a monster so you're a monster. It's quite logical if you think about it. Leaving Tasai to his death, you felt satisfaction. The sweet sensation of killing. Can you feel it? Of course you do... you're me after all!'**

**'I'm not!' **Sento was back in spaceship. Pan came running.

**'What's wrong?'**

**'It's... it's nothing.' **Sento looked at Pan and saw that she wasn't looking at him. **'Am I scaring you?'**

**'No! It's just... you _were_ scaring me. But now I know that you were just helping him so I understa-.'**

**'Stop it!' **Sento yelled which made Pan stop talking. **'I liked it, I liked torturing him like that. It felt good...' **Sento fell on the ground and hung his head between his legs. **'… it felt good.' **He puts more force into his fist but he then felt something soft touch his hand and looked up. He saw Pan with a smile.

**'But you'll never be that monster...'**

**'How can you kno-!'**

**'I just know. You are kind and you would never hurt me or our friends. Don't be so hard on yourself.'**

Sento looked at here with sincere eyes.

**'I love you.' **Sento said.

Pan was shocked but then smiled. She leaned her head on Sento's shoulder.

**'I love you too.'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

Power levels will revealed after all the training and sorry for the pretty short chapter but this is like 'Hey I'm back chapter!' Is that a thing? Cause I'm making that a thing and you can't do shit (Insert cool smiley here). Stay tuned for the next chapter of DB FUCKING G!


	33. Arrival on Planet Namek

**Well... the whole recurrent uploading thing is not working is it? XD**

* * *

**Stickmanking000 - **Did they have sex?Also bout time you uploaded again

**Sento Shinrai -** No, they did not have sex since they're only 15 year olds and I don't want them to be to early with that.

* * *

**Joaquinofthefunk - **What the actual ( CENSORED)! SEN I DON'T THINK IT'S HEALTHY TO STARE AT PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE ASLEEP! #StalkerSen. ( Really now. I loved the chapter.)

**Sento Shinrai -** Haha, it isn't? Well, I'll have to scold him then and thank you very much.

* * *

**Guest - **DB FUCKING G MOTHERFUCKAS

**Sento Shinrai -** FUCK YEHHHH!

* * *

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 33 Arrival on Planet Namek!**

* * *

Two fists collide, Lucius was sparring against Trunks and he was surprisingly not getting his ass kicked. Trunks, who is still in his normal form, is getting pushed back. Trunks threw a fist back but Lucius dodged and punched Trunks in the stomach and elbowed him against the chin.

**'Damn, you're really strong now Lucius. I can't fight you like this so, prepare yourself.'**

**'Just transform already! You're wasting my time!'**

Trunks just grinned and quickly turned into a Super Saiyan and flew right at Lucius. He punched Lucius in the face, Lucius did a backflip while still in the air and kicked Trunks against the chin. He then punched Trunks in the face. Trunks punched him back in the face, Lucius did the same. They head butted each other and then jumped away from each other. They both fired ki blasts and it collided while they both flew into the smoke.

**'Guys! Stop, we only have Senzu Beans for each of us now so you guys killing each other won't help!' **Uub yelled.

Lucius and Trunks came down.

**'I'll get you next time Trunks.' **

**'Sure man, you may try.' **Trunks said with a grin.

**'We're arriving soon so clean up.' **Pan ordered.

**'You don't have to be so bossy.' **

**'Shut up Trunks.'**

Trunks just laughed and walked away together with Lucius.

* * *

Sento was sitting in his room. Reminiscing what Broly said.

* * *

_**'You liked that didn't you? Beating him to death. You loved it, you crave more of it.'** _

_**It's quite logical if you think about it. Leaving Tasai to his death, you felt satisfaction. The sweet sensation of killing. Can you feel it? Of course you do... you're me after all!'**_

* * *

Sento clenches his fist and stood up. He walked over to a box and opened it. There were clothes in it.

* * *

_**'I want to give you something Sento.' **Videl said while on Supreme Kai's Planet. She handed him a box._

_**'What is it?' **Sento said while beginning to open the box but Videl stopped him._

_**'Not yet. I want you to open it when you arrive on Namek okay? Don't look inside until then.'**_

_**'I promise.'**_

_**'Protect her for me.'**_

_**'What?'**_

_**'Protect Pan for me, please. Keep my baby girl safe.'**_

_Sento smiled and walked over to Videl._

_**'I double promise.'**_

* * *

Sento puts it on. He first puts on the grey t-shirt and the dark grey pants. Then, the black with yellow lines boots. Then, he puts on a blue coat with yellow lines around the coat and a yellow sash around the waist. For last, he puts on grey gloves and then grey bandages around his arms.

Pan came into the room and saw Sento in the uniform.

**'Is that what my mother gave you?'**

**'Yeah, it is.' **Sento smiled.

**'You look great.'**

**'I know I do.'**

Pan punched Sento's shoulder.

**'I'm never going to compliment you again.'**

Sento just giggled.

**'I can see it!' **They heard Bra yell.

They ran out and saw the others looking out the windows.

**'So that's Planet Namek? Where Mr. Piccolo and Dende came from?' **Goten asked.

**'Yeah, it really is green. Pretty cool.' **Trunks said.

**'We'll be arriving in a few minutes people, make sure you don't forget anything.' **Bra said.

**'Goten, let's put on the new clothes my mom gave us.'**

**'Alright Trunks!'**

They ran to their room and after a while, they came out in new uniforms. Trunks had a light blue tank top, blue pants, grey gloves, a yellow belt, black with blue boots and his sword on his back..

Goten's uniforms looked a lot like Goku's uniform in the end DBZ but with original colors. The under shirt and pants were blue like always and the gi is orange with dark blue lines around it, red gauntlets, blue sash and blue boots.

'**Look how awesome we are!' **Goten said.

**'Arriving in style!' **Trunks yelled.

**'Sento, you're new clothes are really cool.' **Bra said.

**'It looks good.' **Uub followed.

**'Not bad.' **Lucius said.

Pan just couldn't stop looking at Sento.

Goten and Trunks were sitting in the corner with saddened looks on their faces.

**'What's wrong with them?' **Bra asked Pan.

**'Don't know.'**

* * *

On Planet Namek, the Namekians are already being questioned about the Dragon Balls.

At a village, the Namekians were on their knees with soldiers all around them. Somebody began to speak...

**'Does this remind you of something? I know that my brother visited you people before and he was... very unethical in his methods so let me assure you, if you cooperate we can make this a lot easier.' **The Arcosian walked forward and showed himself. **'My name is Cooler and I am the older brother of Frieza so don't misunderstand me for him. See how I haven't killed any of you yet? It's because nobody has to die if you just... cooperate.'**

The grand elder of Namekians Moori began to talk.

**'Then why are we on our knees and you're standing?'**

**'Hmm, let them stand up!'**

Some of the soldiers helped the Namekians up.

**'So you're helping me?' **Cooler asked.

**'What is your wish?'**

**'Hmm?'**

**'What are you going to wish for? Immortality? Like your brother?'**

Cooler laughs.

**'No, death is a natural thing. If I die, then I want to stay dead. That's how the world is created. No, I want power, simple power. You see, there are warriors out there that could be far stronger than me, my son and my army.'**

**'Goku...'**

**'Exactly! The Saiyan named Goku, the monkey that killed my brother, the monkey that has defeated Majin Buu! Everybody knows this! He's a dangerous man and even though I've far surpassed Majin Buu, I don't know how strong that man is. We need power! Discipline! To rule over the galaxy, we need respec-'**

**'What?'**

Cooler looked behind Moori and saw a spaceship in the air.

**'What's that?'**

They weren't too far away so Moori tried to look more sharply and a smile came across his face.

**'It's them... I know that logo from anywhere.'**

**'Them?! Do you mean...'**

**'Goku...'**

Cooler begins to make a fist and grid his teeth.

**'SHOOT THAT DAMN SHIP DOWN! NOW!'**

A few soldiers begin to aim their hands or blasters to the ship and they begin with shooting the ship down.

**'They couldn't possibly survive that cause they certainly didn't expect that.' **A soldier said with a grin.

Cooler still had a sceptic look on his face.

**'OUR SHIP!' **They suddenly heard a loud voice yell which sounded exactly like a young raven haired Saiyan girl.

**'Oh well, we have 3 wishes right? We could just wish for a spaceship or something.'**

**'Let's kill the assholes first.'**

**'This is going to be pretty fun.'**

Out of the smoke, 7 figures were walking out as Sento, Pan, Lucius, Trunks, Goten, Bra &amp; Uub were standing next to each other ready for a fight.

* * *

**Power levels:**

**Sento: 275.000.000**

**Lucius: 270.000.000 (Reasons as to why he could face Trunks as a Super Saiyan will be revealed later on)**

**Goten: 250.000.000**

**Trunks: 255.000.000**

**Uub: 500.000.000 (Yeah, he's fucking strong.)**

**Pan: 200.000.000**

**Bra: 170.000.000**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

That's some One Piece like entrance xD Well, I'm not going to promise you guys with a fast upload but the next chapter DBG: FW and DBG will come! Also, please review and stuff!


	34. Welcome to Namek!

**OMG, ONLY A DAY LATER AND ALREADY AN UPDATE?! WHAT IS THIS TREACHERY! Lol, but this is like an apology to all the people who were waiting for the next chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Stickmanking000: **Lol "Let's kill the assholes first" Already know cooler 'bout to be FUCKED UP

**Sento Shinrai:** First of all Stickman, thank you for reviewing since you're the only that reviewed... GIVE ME DEM REVIEWS PEEPS! (Just jk but some reviews would be nice) Also, don't be to hasty about Cooler getting 'fucked up'. He's ALOT more stronger here and I mean ALOT, like ALOT ALOT. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 34 Welcome to Namek!**

* * *

There's a menacing silence around the village. The Namekians had smiles on their faces, Cooler's soldiers were shocked, Cooler himself was getting irritated and the heroes had smirks on their faces.

'**Who…' **Lucius started. **'… are you? You look like Shiver.'**

'**Shiver? Ahh, so you've met my son.'**

'**What?!'**

'**My name is Cooler, brother of the one you called Frieza and father to the king of the universe, Shiver.'**

'**So you're Cooler then. You deserve to die as much as your son deserves to die.'**

'**Hahahaha, I wonder, which one of you is Goku?'**

Goten stepped up.

'**My father isn't here but we're the next generation so It's only fitting if I kill Frieza's brother.'**

'**Goku isn't here?! Haha… hahahahaha! This will be easier than I thought.'**

Goten grinned. A flash of yellow aura surrounded Goten as he turned into a Super Saiyan.

'**This is the transformation that caused the death of your brother. This is a Super Saiyan.'**

'**Yes, I've heard about you Saiyans having achieved that form. No matter, I will kill you all and show Goku your head when he arrives here for revenge. Hmm, almost forgot, why are you even here? Surely you didn't know that I was here right?'**

'**We came here to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to resurrect our friends after a recent battle!' **Sento said.

Lucius picked up on what Sento said.

Sento continued. **'We met your son on the way here.' **He looked at Lucius when he said that.

Cooler looked at Lucius and narrowed his eyes.

'**Hmmm, ah hah! Your prince Lucius, of Planet Galaxis! So that's how you all met, Shiver did say he wanted to visit that god forsaken Planet.'**

Lucius clenched his fists.

'**Shut up! You and your shitty son are a disease to the universe! I'm going to kill you right now!' **Lucius flew right over at Cooler.

He stormed right through some soldiers and went past some Namekians. He was right in Cooler's face and went for a punch. Cooler dodged by throwing his head back (Matrix style). Lucius slides around the ground and flew right back but with great speed, Cooler had slammed Lucius away with his tail.

'**Now!' **Sento yelled. The Z-Warriors all attacked at once.

'**Don't let them get to me!' **Cooler ordered. All of his men began to shoot the heroes.

'**Get away!' **Pan yelled at the Namekians. They listened and ran away.

'**No, you won't!' **A soldier yelled. Pan didn't let him and kneed him in the face.

They began handling all the soldiers but Goten got through them and attacked Cooler.

'**Do I have to do everything by myself?!'**

Cooler went for a knee to Goten's chin but grabbed it and then went for a punch. Cooler turned his head, dodging the blow. Goten then saw Cooler's hand coming right at him with a blast ready to shoot his head off.

Goten dodged by ducking and then grabbed Cooler by the waist and began shoving him back. Right before they were nearing a mountain, Cooler was going to blast Goten's back but they were still being thrown into mountain but at the same time an explosion erupted.

Lucius began to wake up.

'**Damn it, why are they so strong.' **He just saw Super Saiyan Goten and Cooler flying into the mountain.

It is completely silent at where Goten and Cooler landed. A sudden shockwave shook the ground. Goten and Cooler flew up in the sky and battled it. They seperate and stopped for a second, looking right at each other.

'**You know, I didn't expect much but you're far stronger than I thought.'**

'**Really? Well, I am my father's son after all.' **Goten said with a grin.

'**Then… allow me to use more power than before.' **Cooler held out his hands and then closed them, his aura forming around him. Cooler's power alone is pushing Goten a bit. Goten has to put up his arms in front of him.

Cooler flew in incredible spped right at Goten and punched him in the face, making him land into the mountains. Cooler held up his left arm and blasted the mountains continuously with a big grin on his face.

'**NO!' **Lucius yelled.

Cooler held his arm back even more and shot an even larger blast, creating a crater.

Sento kicked a soldier in the face and then noticed what happened, then the rest also looked in the sky.

'**How about that, hahahaha! The puny monkey is dead! No surprise really but oh well! Now, who's next?'**

'**YOU MONSTER!' **Trunks yelled and turned into a Super Saiyan and flew right at Cooler.

Trunks threw a kick but Cooler dodged, he then threw a punch which Cooler also dodged. Cooler then chopped Trunks' neck which made Trunks fall unconsious. Cooler then kneed Trunks in the stomach. He flew down with Trunks in hand and threw Trunks back at Sento. Sento was ready to grab Trunks but he was then shot by a ki blast. Trunks was laying down on the ground with his back burned.

'**Trunks!' **Bra yelled. She then ran to her brother. Most of the soldiers were already defeated.

Cooler looked around.

'**Hmmm, doesn't matter. I have about a thousand other soldiers back at the ship plus Shiver is probably on his way with some back up.'**

A fist came flying to Cooler's face but Cooler easily dodged and saw that Lucius was the one that threw the punch. Cooler kneed Lucius in the stomach and used an axe handle to slam Lucius back on the ground.

'**Here's your filth.' **Cooler kicked Lucius away and Sento caught him with one arm and layed him down. Sento just looked at Cooler with a cold look. **'You're mad… of course, two of your friends are injured and the other one is probably dead.'**

Cooler was shot from behind by a blast.

'**Who dares!'**

It was Goten, standing with one arm pointed at Cooler. His clothes having a few cuts in them but it doesn't that seem Goten is at all close to death.

Cooler teleported right in front of Goten and punched him in the face and then punched him in the stomach with his left arm and used his elbow to knock Goten down. He pointed his hand at Goten again.

Pan interrupted and kicked Cooler's neck. She's in her Super Saiyan form. It didn't do much damage and Cooler grabbed her leg and Pan looked afraid for a second but Sento appeared right in front of Cooler in his Super Saiyan form and went for a punch to the face but Cooler grabbed it and brought Sento closer right to Cooler's knee, hitting Sento's chin. Sento quickly recovered and attacked with his other fist but Cooler let's go of Pan and stopped his fist with his other hand just in time.

Cooler then screamed, powering up, blowing Sento back far, far away.

'**Why you!' **Cooler quickly reacted to Pan and kicked her in the face, he then grabbed her by the leg and slammed her on the ground and then threw her at Bra who was just ready to attack, Bra dodged but turned back to Pan in surprise. When she looked back to Cooler to confront him, he was right in her face and headbutted her. He elbowed her in the face and then jumped, turned around and kicked her right in the face, making her fall right through a house.

Cooler stood, looking right in Uub's eyes.

'**Now, it's only you. I've kicked the asses of 5 Saiyans and the prince of Galaxis, and the only thing that's left is a human. How pitiful.' **A smile creeped up on Uub's face.

Uub reappeared in front of Cooler.

'**What?!'**

Uub punched Cooler right in his stomach which Cooler spit out some purple blood. Cooler fell on his knees, still clutching his stomach.

Uub grinned.

'**Hmph, how pitiful.'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Goten (SSJ): 340.000.000**

**Lucius: 270.000.000**

**Sento (SSJ): 365.000.000**

**Trunks (SSJ): 345.000.000**

**Pan (SSJ): 290.000.000**

**Bra (SSJ): 260.000.000**

**Cooler: 340.000.000 (Powered up): 400.000.000**

**Uub: 500.000.000**

* * *

I only thought about it when I wrote it but you have a group of 7 Z-Warriors right now... You have Sento, made out of the genes of Broly, Lucius, a prince and after we've seen what his father could do then damn, Goten, the freaking son of Goku, Trunks, the freaking son of Vegeta, Bra, daughter of Vegeta and Pan, granddaughter of Goku AND daughter of Gohan. Then... you have Uub and even though yes, he's the reincarnation of Kid Buu but still he's still human soooooo ISN'T THIS LIKE THE FIRST TIME EVER SINCE DBZ THAT A HUMAN IS THE STRONGEST OUT OF THE BUNCH? WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S SO AWESOME! Had to get that out there... please review and stuff!


	35. The Strongest Human

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 35 The Strongest Human**

* * *

**Jmac99: **Great chapter. I love how Uub is the strongest right now. Keep updating.

**Sento Shinrai:** Thank you very much! And I agree cause that's so awesome but I wonder how long he'll stay on top though.

* * *

**JakovTheDeathBlade: **And stuff

**Sento Shinrai:** XD Yeah I always did it subconsciously but now it's like a catchphrase.

* * *

**Joaquinofthefunk:** Well Krillin was stronger than Goku at first but i n DBZ yeah. This was so epic though!

**Sento Shinrai: **Thank you! I really like doing Cooler cause he's pretty much a cool headed type of villain, I like doing that. Also, I don't Krillin was ever actually stronger than Goku, maybe around the same strength but he was never actually stronger but still thank you for the feedback mannnnnnn!

* * *

**Taterslam: **This chapter is so cool. I think my favorite part is that Goten fought against cooler. I think that was more fitting than having Sento or Trunks or anybody else. Keep up the great work on these chapters. I can only imagine how the fight between Uub and Cooler will go.

**Sento Shinrai:** Thanks man! I really thought about who I wanted to actually have a fight with Cooler. I thought Trunks since Future Trunks killed Frieza or maybe even Lucius to show his new powers but I thought I would hold that for later but then I thought of Goten and I found it perfect plus Goten deserves to shine for once, he was really cute as a little kid xD

**LET'SSSSSSS SSSSSSSTART!**

* * *

Cooler looked up and saw Uub towering above him. Uub brought his left leg up and smashed his foot in Cooler's face. Then, with his right foot, kicked Cooler in the face, sending him towards a house.

Cooler turned and used the house as a stepping stone to dash right back at Uub. Uub easily dodged Cooler's punch, Uub then grabbed Cooler's tail and slammed him down. Uub pointed his hand at Cooler and fired a small blast but Cooler quickly dodged it by rolling out of the way.

Cooler then jumped up and went for a punch but at the same time, he swinger his tail at the legs of Uub. Uub jumped up, dodging the tail and then blocked the punch with both of his hands, he then slammed his boots in Cooler's stomach which made Cooler spit some blood. Uub rolled back and dashed forward immediately slamming his elbow in Cooler's face.

Cooler was send all the way back, right at a mountain to be exact. Cooler crashed right into it. Uub just charged in both of his hands two ki blasts and fired right at the Arcosian that was trapped in all the rubble, Uub didn't fire anymore blasts cause there might be a chance Cooler has already escaped.

He was right.

Cooler appeared right behind Uub to kick the side of Uub's head but Uub simply ducked and slammed his elbow in Cooler's stomach. Uub did a roundhouse kick, crashing Cooler down. Uub followed him, wanting to end this quickly but Cooler rolled out of the way, seeing Uub's fist hit the ground right at the exact same moment he got out of the way.

Cooler jumped up and went for a kick but Uub jumped right over Cooler and backhanded Cooler's skull. Uub kicked Cooler's side and then kneed his chin. Uub pointed his had right in Cooler's face and blasted him right then and there.

Cooler was rolling on the ground while screaming and holding his face in pain.

**'Damn you, you human scum!'**

**'Oh come on, that's just mean.' **Uub said with a smirk.

Cooler looked at Uub through his fingers, so angry as if he's going to explode but Uub kept his smirk. Uub then looked away and saw Sento, Pan and Bra walk toward him.

**'You're awake?' **Uub asked.

**'Yeah, he didn't quite kick our asses as he did on the rest.' **Sento said.

**'I see, well, he's still mine.'**

Cooler slowly stood up with still one hand on his face.

**'I should have killed you when I had the chance.'**

**'Did you think that you ever had a chance?'**

**'Ohhh?'**

**'We haven't even used half of our true power.'**

**'Good, me neither.' **Cooler powered up, surrounding the area with his purple aura. The heroes looked on but they were not showing any fear. **'How about now.' **Cooler said with a grin.

On Supreme Kai's planet, Goku and Vegeta were having a sparring match and the humans saw this as entertaining (Since they didn't have anything else to do.) so they looked on.

Old Kai was sitting on top of a hill alone, he was suddenly alerted of something and widened his eyes.

**'Goku! Vegeta! Come here!' **The Old man yelled.

The Saiyans powered down and flew over to the Kai.

**'You better have a good reason for interrupting our sparring!' **Vegeta yelled.

**'What's wrong?' **Goku asked.

**'They've arrived on Namek but it seems that somebody was already there before them, I've been following everything that happened but I decided that it was best for you to know.'**

**'Tell us already old man!' **The Saiyan king yelled.

**'Pay respects to your elders boy!' **The wise kai wasn't one to allow disrespect. Vegeta only grunted in response. **'You see...' **The Old Kai explained everything about their journey, stopping on Planet Galaxis, their meeting with Lucius and Amadeus, fighting Shiver, escaping the planet with Lucius before Shiver destroyed it, their arrival on Namek and their current battle with Cooler.

**'Are they in any trouble?' **Goku asked.

**'I don't know... maybe.'**

**'Put up a screen.' **Vegeta said. **'We get to see what's happening plus the humans get some entertainment.' **

The Kai nodded and used his powers to put up a huge screen showing Uub, Sento, Pan and Bra confronting Cooler.

**'Where are the rest?' **Goku asked.

**'They were knocked out.'**

People surrounded the screen and they obviously recognized that they were on the Planet called Namek since they were heading there but they didn't know what the situation was.

Gohan and the rest headed over to Goku, Vegeta and The Old Kai.

**'Dad, what's happening?' **Gohan asked.

**'We'll explain everything Gohan but for now just watch.' **Goku said.

They all turned to the screen and started watching.

Back on Planet Namek, Uub and Cooler started fighting while the rest were watching.

**'Cooler really has become stronger.' **Bra started.

**'Uub is still going to kick his ass though.' **Sento said with a grin.

Cooler threw a punch but Uub easily blocked it, Cooler then tried his worth with a high kick but Uub backed away, dodging the kick. Cooler then brought his leg down but Uub still managed to block with slight difficulty this time, while Uub was still busy holding off Cooler's leg, Cooler pointed his hand towards Uub's face and blasted him, multiple times.

The rest looked a bit worried now since he was hit at such a close range.

Cooler removed his leg but kept blasting with a big grin on his face. It was clear that Uub wasn't capable of bringing his arms up to block it. Cooler stopped for a second, charged up one bigger blast and fired it right in Uub's face

**'That must have got him.' **Cooler said with a grin. Out of the smoke, a figure flew out of it. Cooler felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Uub with his fist in Cooler's stomach. Uub puts more force into it and pushed Cooler right through a tree and into a mountain.

Uub cupped his hands and got into the famous stance.

**'KAMEHAMEHA!' **Uub fired the gigantic blue blast. Cooler was just about stand back up but he then saw the gigantic blast heading right for him. A sudden shock appeared on his face, he held his hands out, trying to block the blast but to no avail. It consumed his body, possibly killing him.

Uub landed back down.

**'Did you kill him?' **Bra asked.

**'No, he's alive. Master Goku did say that Frieza was quite durable so I expect nothing less from Frieza's brother.' **Uub answered.

Out of the rubble came an almost limping Cooler. He had cuts and bruises all over his body.

**'You... dirty human. I will make sure you pay. I will give you a very slow death.'**

**'And how are you planning to do that.' **Uub asked with a smirk on his face.

**'Oh, you keep smiling, cause it'll be the last time you get the chance to smile. Cause you see, unlike my brother, I can transform one more time!' **Cooler began to slowly power up, he got into a stance and then screamed as loud as he can.

**'He can still get stronger?' **Pan asked.

They looked on but then felt a sudden power and turned their heads to the left and saw a spaceship in the air.

Cooler wondered what they were looking at and turned his eyes to the right and then also saw the spaceship, he smiled and then stopped powering up. The heroes picked up on that and then looked Cooler's way.

**'Is that...' **Sento muttered.

**'Son.' **Cooler said with a smile on his face.

**'Damn it!' **Uub yelled. Uub turned his hand towards Cooler which shocked him, Uub used a force wave to slam him back in to the rubble. **'Grab the others and let's go!**

Sento grabbed Lucius, Uub grabbed Goten, Bra grabbed Trunks and together with Pan they flew off.

The ship slowly landed on Namek. Out of the glass window stood a solitary figure smiling.

Back on Supreme Kai's Planet...

**'Damn those kids!' **Vegeta yelled.

**'Calm down Vegeta.' **Goku said with his usual grin.

**'They shouldn't have fled and even if they did, they should have killed Cooler!'**

**'But Cooler's pretty strong as well, they probably wouldn't have beaten him as fast.'**

The humans were pretty scared for their safety, if they had to run that means that the person... or creature in that ship must be really strong. They were starting to doubt their odds.

**'I wonder how strong that Shiver guy really is.' **Gohan said. **'If he's as strong as Tasai, then they're in some real trouble aren't they.**

**'Don't worry son, if it comes to that, I'll Instant Transmission there to help them. But for right now, we're going to leave it to them.'**

Gohan nodded and then looked at his wife Videl, he knew that she was scared for their daughter's safety.

**'Videl... are you alright?' **Gohan asked.

All of a sudden, Videl then had a confident look on her face which surprised Gohan.

**'Yeah, cause Sento promised, he promised that Pan would be safe.'**

Gohan smiled and then together they looked back at the screen.

Back on Namek, the group was flying away from the ship.

**'We need to find the Dragon Balls before they do!' **Sento said.

**'Wasn't there a Dragon Ball in the village we fought just a while ago?' **Pan asked.

**'Yeah but they can have that one. We couldn't afford to stay there any longer.' **Uub answered. **'We'll just have to find the rest before they do.'**

Sento smirked.

**'It'll be a game.' **

They flew off with their friends in hand and the entire human race watching...

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power levels:**

**Uub: 500.000.000**

**Cooler (Powered up): 400.000.000 (Full Power): 460.000.000**

* * *

**The hunt for the dragon balls begin! Hoped you liked the chapter, please review! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR... ****and stuff.**


	36. The Hunt Begins

**Hiiii peeps! I know right... 5 months. Haven't uploaded anything in 5 months. I just had no inspiration anymore you know but as you can see, that changed. With good reasons actually, I was watching Dragon Ball Super and Goku was fighting Hit from Universe 6. Awesome fight but then Goku went Kaio-Ken Super Saiyan Blue, then they said there was going to be a multiverse tournament, then they announced that Future Trunks is coming back, then there was news about this Black Goku or something which sounds interesting but I still needed the extra push you know. So... last Tuesday came... the trailer for FUCKING XENOVERSE 2 CAME OUT AND I WAS HYPED. So, I thought about Generation and Future Warriors and I read my stories. The ideas came flooding in and now I'm back babyyyyyyy! So here is chapter 36 for DRAGON BALL GENERATION!**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 36 The Hunt Begins**

* * *

A large door opens and from that Cooler walks in. His body is covered with scratches and wounds.

Shiver stands there to greet him.

**'Father.' **Shiver said with a smile.

**'My son, you came at the right time.' **Cooler answered.

Shiver narrowed his eyes.

**'You look hurt. What happened? Our scouters already picked up several strong power levels.'**

**'You need to stop depending on the scouters my son but in this case, they were right. It seems that people you have already met came here before you.'**

**'I'll guess, prince Lucius and those other meddling children.'**

**'Yes, how'd you know?'**

**'As I said father, it was a guess. I figured that I would meet them again, I hoped for it.'**

**'I see, have you brought the others with you?' **Cooler began when walking further with Shiver walking next to him.

**'Yes, do you want to meet them?' **

**'I do, after I have healed.'**

**'Alright, I will also send some soldiers out to find the Dragon Ball in that village and maybe they can find some other villages without coming in contact with our enemies.'**

**'We have more than enough to soldiers to over run this whole planet. Let them ALL go.'**

**'Father, this ship is big enough to hold 5000 soldiers, I have brought 5000 soldiers and you want me to let them all leave this ship defenseless?'**

**'Yes, exactly. We have your friends here don't we plus we'll stay and the Namekians won't what'll hit them.'**

Shiver smirks.

**'I like it.'**

After a few minutes, 5000 soldiers have left the ship to over run Planet Namek.

* * *

In a cave, which strangely looks like a cave we've seen before hides our heroes who have felt the army raining on the planet.

**'Oh my god, they're... they're going to invade the whole planet.' **Bra said.

**'Those numbers... even IF we take them all on, what about Shiver, Cooler and whatever else is out there going to do while we're distracted by the sheer number of soldiers.' **Trunks said, he looks over to the others who all have concerned look on their faces. They're thinking of what to do until Lucius stands up.

**'I don't know or care about what you guys are going to do but I'm going over to that ship and I'm going to kill Shiver, Cooler and everybody else alone if I have to.' **Lucius was about to walk out but Bra grabbed his arm.

**'Are you crazy?! Cooler alone kicked your ass and you still think that you can win?' **

**'Did you think I was fighting seriously? I let my guard down, it happens, I won't make the same mistake twice. I trained too hard to let it all go to waste now! So let me go woman or I will force you to.'**

**'You need to think smart here Lucius, you can't take both Lucius and Cooler on at once. We need to think of a plan.' **Uub said.

**'What if we gather the Dragon Balls first and make our wishes so they can't do that at least.' **Goten continued.

**'Aren't you a Saiyan? Didn't think a Saiyan could ever think of something so cowardly!' **Lucius yelled.

**'Sento**...' Pan muttered, Sento didn't really participate in the argument and just had a blank look on his face until a smile creeped up, he then began to laugh and stood up.

**'Oh man, I really can't keep a straight face, you seem to be a lot like an other prideful prince I know.'**

At Supreme Kai's Planet, that prideful prince scoffed at Sento's remark since they were still watching on the screens.

Back on Planet Namek, Sento continued.

**'Lucius won't know what I'm talking about but when you fought the androids, we lost... a lot. Friends died and our home is no more but that was just all part of the battle but we won the war. I know that when you all thought Gohan was dead when he fought against Majin Buu, they all looked towards the new generation that was Goten and Trunks and in the end, because you guys helped, you beat Majin Buu. We beat Tasai and this will be no different, we will beat Shiver and anyone else he has with him. We are the heroes... we win. Goku looked toward us and said that we should come here and face any challenge we come across ourselves. I'm glad that he or anybody else isn't here because I want to do this. I want to show the universe that we are here and we are here to stay. No alien, no menace must try and stop us anymore because Shiver is going to be our message. Our message? Simple, don't be evil or we will kick your ass.'**

The people of Earth and the Z-Warriors smiled at Sento's speech.

Lucius smiled too. **'Nice speech, so what, that means you agree with me?'**

**'Half I guess, It means that we have too split up. The Dragon Balls are our top priority. Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra, you guys go to other villages, search for Dragon Balls. Lucius, Uub and me will try to thin out those soldiers.'**

**'Doesn't that mean that you guys get to fight more?' **Trunks asked with a frown.

**'I think we all will have enough fighting, you don't have to worry about that. It just means that you will be there to protect the Namekians and we'll try to never let them get to any villages.'**

**'Okay fearless leader, let's go.' **Lucius said mockingly before walking out of the cave and flying off.

Sento and Uub followed with a grin while Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra went the other way.

* * *

At a Namekian village, the Namekians feel the countless power levels roaming their planet. They then see multiple figures flying towards them. It looks to be around 100 men. They landed and surrounded the village.

**'Who are you people?' **The Namekian elder asked.

The soldier in front grinned.

**'We're visitors. You could at least offer us a drink or maybe... you could offer us something better.' **

**'And that is?'**

**'Don't play dumb with me old man. The Dragon Ball, hand it over, now!'**

**'I can feel it, all of you are evil! You will get no such thing!'**

The soldier teleported and punched a hole through the elder's stomach.

**'Let me rephrase that, hand it over or you all die.' **

A blur flies over and punches the soldier in the face, sending him over to the rest of the soldiers and knocking him out.

It was a young Namekian who has a green gi, a yellow sash, a yellow cape, white tape around his shoulders and white lines on his pants.

**'Cargo!' **A few Namekians yell out his name.

**'Who is this?!' **A soldier yelled.

Cargo didn't say anything. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the soldiers and held his hand out. He fired a blast which killed multiple soldiers. He disappeared again and punched a soldier in the face, breaking the soldier's scouter which goes into his eye. The soldier yells in pain but Cargo kills the soldier quickly with a blast.

The other soldiers slowly cower and they all turn to fly away but in the sky they were confronted by Cargo again. He points both of his hands towards them and fires a gigantic blast to kill them all.

He returns back down and confronts his fellow Namekians.

**'Thank you for saving us Cargo.' **An old Namekian said.

**'I wasn't soon enough.' **Cargo said, looking at the elder's body.

**'Don't blame yourself young one but how about your father, is he safe?' **

**'I don't know for sure, our enemies have stationed their ship at our main village but I didn't see any bodies so hopefully, they were imprisoned instead.'**

**'Then we must safe them.'**

**'There is no we, I will face them alone.'**

**'But we don't know how strong they will be, you could at least bring-' **

**'Wait, I feel something.'**

**'What?'**

4 figures are flying into their direction. They land and it seems to be Pan, Goten, Bra and Trunks.

Cargo narrowed his eyes.

**'Who are you people?' **Cargo asked.

**'Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you but we're here to warn you.' **Trunks said. He looks around and sees the bodies of a few soldiers. **'I don't think I have to warn you anymore.'**

**'So you were here to warn us about those invaders. Thank you but we'll take of it.'**

**'Well, actually, we're from Earth.' **Goten said. **'My name is Goten, I'm Goku's son.' **Goten smiled at the Namekians.

All the Namekians besides Cargo smiled.

**'You're from Earth?! Now we're certainly saved!' **The old Namekian yelled. The other Namekians cheer.

**'Enough!' **Cargo yelled. **'We don't always need your help when we're in trouble. This is something that we Namekians need to handle so leave. We don't need you.'**

They all looked at Cargo with shocked looks on their faces.

**'What do you mean Cargo?' **The Namekian asked.

**'I thank you for saving us from Frieza but we don't need your help every time somebody comes here to threaten us. We can take care of it now. Tell my brother that we're alright and that he doesn't have to worry about us anymore.'**

**'Your brother?' **Pan asked.

**'Yes, your guardian, Dende.'**

**'Your Dende's brother?' **Trunks asked with wide eyes. **'He never told us about you.'**

**'Maybe he told Gohan or something.' **Goten suggested.

**'I don't care if he told you anything about me. Dende left to be _your_ guardian.' **Cargo said with slight distain.

Goten got a little angry and grabbed Cargo by the collar.

**'Enough with the tough guy act! Dende's dead you moron!'**

Shock appeared on Cargo's face as well on the other Namekians.

**'He died a few weeks ago during a battle on Earth, he died so we can't use the Dragon Balls on Earth anymore! We came here to resurrect him and others who have died! We came here so we could have a new home! Our planet is gone!'**

Irritation, anger, sorrow and all sorts of emotions are on Cargo's face.

**'Cargo, we owe them. They gave us this planet and now they even want to help us fight these new foes.' **The older Namekian said. **'Sometimes, when help is given, you should just take its hand.'**

Goten removes his hands from Cargo's collar. Cargo just nodded while the Namekians and or heroes smile.

They feel several power levels flying over to them. They turn their attention to the numeral soldiers in the sky. Cargo, Goten, Trunks, Bra and Pan all power up and fly over to the soldiers.

* * *

Sento, Lucius and Uub are flying towards a village where they feel a lot of power levels.

**'I can feel the others fighting in the direction.' **Uub pointed to the left.

**'Tch, how come that we, who are actually looking for the fight haven't fought yet.' **Lucius said with irritation.

**'It'll come... I hope.' **Sento said.

**'We're almost there, maybe we'll at least find a Dragon Ball.' **Uub said.

**'Hmm, you didn't tell me this on the ship but what are these... 'Dragon Balls'?' **Lucius asked.

**'They're magical orbs that, once gathered, will grant any wish you desire.' **Uub explained but Sento followed.

**'A magical dragon will come forth and grant you this wish but once the creator of the Dragon Balls dies then they will turn into ordinary stone.' **

**'Also, the dragon has some weaknesses since their limited to the power of the creator. The dragon of Earth can grant** **three wishes but if we would wish for something like for him to resurrect a huge number of people, we would only have one wish left since that takes a lot of power.'**

**'The Namekian can also grant three wishes but can only resurrect one person with each wish.'**

Lucius then thought of something.

**'Then... could we wish for my planet to come back and for my people and parents to be resurrected?'**

Sento and Uub looked at each other and then smiled.

**'Of course you can.' **Sento said.

New hope filled Lucius. Now, the only thing standing in his way is Shiver.

* * *

In the ship, Cooler was done healing. Shiver came over.

**'Father, are you ready?' **Shiver asked.

**'Yes, show me.'**

Shiver brought his father to a room, clicked a few buttons which opened the door.

Cooler walked in and smiled.

**'So that's what _they _gave you.'**

**'Yes, they didn't just give me an army but admirals and captains strong enough to hold down such an army.'**

In the room were 15 figures of men and women.

Shiver walked up.

**'We're going to war.'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Cargo: 220.000.000**

* * *

I said it would be coming soon and I kept my promise! There isn't a lot of action in this one but there are A LOT of references for future events soooooooo you know... REVIEW AND STUFF! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)


	37. The Army

**Joaquinofthefunk: **I declare this day, Human Pride Day!

**Sento Shinrai: **That wasn't even the last of Uub's awesomeness. There's more to come.

* * *

**Jmac99: **Great chapter. Looks like the name of the game is Dragon ball hunting. I wonder who's going to win. I loved the action and I can't wait for more. Until next time.

**Sento Shinrai:** Well, that was the plan but it looks like our heroes are going to be a little inconvenienced for now.

* * *

**TaterSlam014: **Your stories are so cool man. Your stories inspire me to make my own stories so thanks for the inspiration. This chapter was cool too. Finally a new Namekian fighter.

**Sento Shinrai: **I'm really glad to hear that man, thank you and yes Cargo is going to stay with us for a long time. He'll have to work on his attitude and his resentment for his brother but it'll work out... I hope.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Generation**

**Chapter 37 The Army**

* * *

**'We're going to war.' **Shiver proclaimed.

**'5 admirals and 10 captains.'**

**'Why don't you all introduce yourself to my father. Captains first, from weakest to strongest.'**

A ugly green alien walks forward. He has horns on top of his head, he has red spots on his forehead, arms, legs and red that covers his shoulder to his chest. He wears blue armor that looks like a more futuristic version of a Saiyan armor.

**'Arugu.' **He introduces himself.

Next, a lizard like man walks forward. He's completely green and has a large green tail. He has no upper clothing but has grey pants and green shoes with red lines on them.

**'Akchoy.' **The lizard introduces himself as.

A strange looking creature came forth. His whole body is purple besides his face, neck, hands and feet. His eyes look like blue crystals and he has round ears.

**'Dakon.' **He said in a sinister voice.

A little man with a big grin on his face walks forward. His body structure is much like a human but his skin is entirely grey and has brown pointy hair. He has a black jumpsuit and Saiyan boots. His eyes are completely red.

**'Tato.' **His grin still plastered on his face.

A female walked up. She has pink hair and blue eyes. Her skin is the same as a human. Her clothing is of a purple dress with black and grey lines on them.

**'Kolra.' **She had quite of a seductive voice.

A green fish like creature walked forth. He had purple armor covering his entire body except his head. His eyes are orange and he has pointy ears. He has one long pointy green hair like thing on his head. The chest was white and yellow like most Saiyan armors, white gloves, black boots with some gold at the back.

**'Matoto.' **The fish man said.

Another fish like creature walks up. He's the older brother of Matoto and looks extremely buff. He also has orange eyes and pointy ears. His upper body is completely shown, revealing a lot of veins. His face and chest have more of dark green colour while the rest of his body has more of a blue colour. He has more pointy hair then his brother but they are shorter. His pants are that of the same costume as his brother but with more Saiyan like boots.

**'Coliflo.' **He said in his heavy voice.

Now, a fish like woman steps up. The older sister of both Matoto and Coliflo. She has long green hair. She has a blue jumpsuit, around the legs are golden lines and around her arms, legs and in the middle is it red.

**'Mizuna.' **She said strangely in a more cheery voice then her brothers.

A huge man with red skin walks up. He has 3 zeros on his face, two on his forehead and one on his chin. He has short black hair, sharp black eyes and a sharp fang sticking out. He wears a long grey coat with yellow outlines. He has a big belt around him with a demon face on it. He also has blue pants and grey boots with some yellow on it.

**'Okora.' **The demon lookalike said.

The strongest of the captains walked forward. He looks a bit like a Namekian but his skin is a very dark blue. He has an orange robe with the top being around his neck being some sort of dark green spikes. He has gauntlets around his wrists which are also dark green. His eyes are completely red and his ears are very pointy. He has a white robe between his grey sash. He also has grey pants and dark green shoes with grey spikes coming from the front.

**'Bracada.' **He says silently.

**'Admirals! You may.' **Shiver commanded.

The 5 admirals walked forward and all 5 of them were Arcosians.

**'From weakest to strongest again.'**

(Their all in their final forms.)

The first one was the smallest of the group. He has red eyes. His skin was a light purple, he strangely also has horns that's part of the skin. He has black lines from under his eyes to his chin. He has orange sections on his head, shoulders and shins. The armor like part on his chest, wrists and shins were white. Also, from his stomach to his knees, the purple is a bit more darker.

**'Cheely.' **The little Arcosian said.

Next, was a larger Arcosian. He has yellow eyes. His skin was a green turquoise besides his head which was white just like the armor on his chest, shoulders, wrists and shins. He has dark grey lines from under his eyes to his chin. He has dark blue sections on his head, shoulders, wrists and shins.

**'Fross.' **The big Arcosian followed.

The next one was a female Arcosian. She has light blue skin, red lines from under her eyes to her chin and blue eyes. Her armor that is placed on her chest, shoulders, wrists and shins is white. She has blue pearl-like sections on her head, shoulders, stomach, wrists and shins. She's also the only one with actual clothing as she has a pinkish robe around her waist.

**'Chilla.' **She said.

The next Arcosian looks a lot like Fross but a bit smaller and more sleeker looking. He has exactly the same colour scheme. Little differences are that the lines under his eyes are purple and his eyes are sharper.

**'Forost.' **Forost had a more calmer voice.

The strongest of the Admirals looked different than any other Arcosian ever seen. He was very slender. His pupils are red while his iris' are black. His skin is completely white and he has emerald green sections on the side of his chest, from his elbow to his hand and knees. There are two strange things about him though, first of all his head has the shape of Imperfect Cell as the two sections of his head shoot off in a V-shape and second of all, he has no tail, instead in the middle of his head is a long emerald green tail like thing coming out of him, just like Majin Buu but of course very long like Super Buu (With Gotenks and Gohan absorbed.)

**'Arctico.' **He said with no emotion.

**'And that's all of them.' **Shiver said.

**'Interesting, and how strong are they?'**

**'Very, my admirals can pick those pests off no problem. The captains would need some more help but they have the advantage as they have the numbers.'**

**'I am impressed son.'**

Shiver nodded to his father.

**'Now, how about we have some fun. I want all of you to go out there and destroy the intruders to my new planet. Do you understand?!'**

**'Yes, Lord Shiver!' **They all yelled.

They all left and went out to find the Z-Warriors.

* * *

They stopped for a second in the sky above the ship.

**'Captains, we admirals will mainly go and find the Dragon Balls. You can go and face the enemy.' **Arctico commanded in his cold tone.

The captains just nodded, some with smiles on their faces. Arctico flew off with the other admirals following him.

**'Why can't we just kill them ourselves, would be much faster.' **Chilla asked.

**'If the enemy can't even defeat them then they're not worth us dirtying our hands.' **He answered.

**'I can get on with that.' **Fross said with a big grin on his face.

**'Be quiet brother.' **Forost said.

**'I only want to have some fun.' **Cheely announced.

**'Don't worry, we can't kill all the Namekians but we can kill enough.' **Arctico reassured.

They flew looking to find the the next Namekian village.

* * *

The captains however were deciding what they were going to do.

Everybody was looking towards their respected leader Bracada.

**'It's easy, we will split up in groups. We'll go in three groups. The first group will consist of: Arugu, Kolra and myself. I'll leave the siblings together so Mizuna, Coliflo and Matoto, you are the second group. While the third group consists of Okora, Tato, Dakon and Akchoy.'**

They all nod and split up in their assigned groups.

* * *

Back at the village where Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Cargo and the other Namekians are at, they were just done with the soldiers.

They all suddenly feel strong power levels.

**'Uhhh, guys, do you feel that too?' **Bra asked.

**'They're bringing out the big guns.' **Trunks said.

**'No matter, I will protect my planet.' **Cargo said with determination.

**'There are four of them already coming over here.' **

**'Then let's get ready.' **Goten said.

* * *

Sento, Lucius and Uub also felt the strong power levels.

**'Looks like we're finally going to get a fight.' **Lucius said with a big grin.

**'Three of them are coming towards us.' **Uub followed.

**'Let's wait for them.' **Sento wanted to surprise them.

**'Sure.' **Lucius said.

They stopped and after a while three powers stopped right in front of them.

Our heroes were face to face with Bracada, Kolra and Arugu.

**'So you were waiting for us.' **Bracada said.

**'You look like a Namekian, why is that?' **Lucius asked.

**'Simple, because I am.' **That came across as a shock for them.

* * *

Cargo felt something.

**'It's him!' **He yelled.

**'Who?' **Pan asked.

**'Damn it!' **Cargo flew away with explanation.

**'Hey wait! Cargo!' **Trunks would follow him but the Okora, Tato, Dakon and Akchoy arrived in front of them.

**'You need to go.' **Pan said towards the Namekians.

They nodded and backed away.

**'We are four of the captains under Shiver's army. Surrender now and you may receive a painless death.' **Okora commanded.

**'Just shut up and fight, there's four of you and four of us. Let's make this quick.' **Bra said, looking exactly like her father.

**'You bitch!' **The lizard Akchoy yelled.

**'Come and get it lizard boy.'**

Akchoy rushed towards Bra while the rest also started to face off.

* * *

**'Let me get rid of them boss.' **Arugu said.

**'Get away ugly, you reek.' **Sento mocked him.

**'How dare you mock me!' **Arugu proceeded with attacking Sento but he easily punched Arugu in the stomach which made Arugu almost faint and spit up blood. **'How...'**

**'Obviously you're a lot stronger then a normal foot soldier but I only need a bit more power to kill you but not that much.' **Sento punched Arugu down which made him land all the way down.

Sento slowly followed him by descending down and Lucius and Uub followed him.

Bracada and Kolra were quite shocked.

**'Even if he's the weakest one of us, how can he be so easily taken down?' **Kolra asked.

**'He's a Saiyan, they are exceptionally powerful.' **Bracada also descended down with Kolra following him.

Arugu slowly stood up.

**'Oh, you were able to stand up. You're already surprising me.' **Sento had a big grin on his face.

Arugu yelled in anger and turned his hands over towards Sento and charged up a purple blast. He fired but Sento just stood there.

He easily deflected the blast which made come into contact with a mountain, exploding behind Sento.

**'No, no, no, no, no, no, no...NOOOO! SCREW YOU SAIYA-!' **Arugu couldn't finish, he looked down and there was a hole in this stomach. Sento had quickly blasted through Arugu. Arugu falls to the ground and spits some blood before dying.

**'We're not here to play games. I want to resurrect my friends and you're standing in the way. Now, it's my turn to warn you. Leave, or else I'll make sure to kill you all.'**

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Sento: 275.000.000**

**Arugu: 190.000.000**

* * *

Sento is not playing games! Who's next to face the Bio-Saiyan's wrath? Please review and stuff! Love to hear from you guys!


End file.
